Open Windows, Open Hearts
by kiloriley
Summary: Clarke comes home after her sophomore year of college to find she has a new neighbor, Lexa. Her interest in Lexa begins to grow. What makes things worse as that Clarke realizes her bedroom window looks directly into Lexa's bedroom window. Eventually Lexa realizes the same thing. After some initial embarrassment, they decide to have some fun with it. Maybe a little too much fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This is my first Clexa fic. Rated M for a reason. It's gonna be pretty smut-filled.

* * *

The taxi pulled up to the Griffin house around 5pm. Clarke, exhausted and nearly delirious from the stress of finals, paid the driver, grabbed her bags and dragged them up to the front door. Part of her just wanted to leave them on the porch. The thought of lugging them upstairs to her room was too difficult for her to wrap her head around.

She paused for a minute to prepare for the bombardment of questions from her mom. That's when she heard the front door slam at the house next to hers. She looked over and saw a girl about her age carrying a workout bag and a soccer ball and tossing them into a car. She was in baggy sweats and a hoodie with the hood pulled up over her head. Clarke didn't have the best view of her, but couldn't pull her eyes away. As if sensing she was being watched, the girl looked up at Clarke. She gave her a quick nod before getting into her car and driving off.

Clarke nodded back, but it was way too late before she even registered the girl had acknowledged her. She smiled at her own foolishness and opened the front door.

"Mom?" She swung the front door open and immediately felt at home with the smell of pancakes hitting her nose.

"Clarke?" Abby Griffin appeared from the kitchen holding a spatula. "You're home!"

She wrapped her daughter in a hug and helped bring her bags inside the house.

"Breakfast for dinner?" Clarke asked excitedly.

"You're favorite," confirmed Abby, as she headed back into the kitchen to flip the last pancake. "I know you're probably tired. So we'll have a quick dinner and I'll only grill you for a few minutes before you can get settled in. We do have all summer to catch up, after all. When I'm not at the hospital, that is."

Clarke nodded and went through her bags trying to find her phone.

"Have you talked to Raven yet? I know she was looking forward to seeing you." Abby was just finishing adding the syrup to the pancakes.

"Not yet. I'll text her tomorrow. When Octavia gets back, we'll probably all go out. Tonight, I just need sleep."

Clarke sat down as Abby placed the pancakes on the table. She immediately shoved as much as she could into her mouth. She had forgotten to eat this morning and was just now reminded of how much she loved her mom's pancakes.

"So, anything new and exciting going on around here," asked Clarke, with her mouth full.

"Simply stunning, Clarke." Her mom had to laugh at how ill-mannered her child was being.

"What?" Clarke shoved even more in her mouth. "I wath juth athking a questhion."

Abby laughed. "No, not much since Christmas. We got new neighbors, though. I've said hi a few times. They seem nice, but they kind of keep to themselves for the most part and they don't seem to be home too often. I think they have a daughter around your age. Or someone visiting. I only just saw her last week."

"Yeah, I think I saw her when I got here." Clarke wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and got up. "Thanks for dinner, mom. I'm in desperate need of a forty-hour nap." She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

Abby sighed and muttered to herself. "No, that's fine. I'll clean up. And don't worry about that napkin next to your plate. Yeah, just use the back of your hand like a barbarian."

* * *

A slamming door jolted Clarke awake. She looked at her phone: 6am. Who the hell would dare wake her up at 6am? She got out of bed and walked to her window. She craned her neck and spotted the same girl from yesterday stretching on her porch. Clarke watched as she moved from one side to the other, loosening the muscles in her legs. After a few minutes, she took off running down the street in her baggy sweats and light gray hoodie. Clarke inhaled deeply, annoyed by the girl who woke her up, yet simultaneously curious about her.

* * *

The next morning Clarke was awoken the exact same way at the exact same time. She threw the covers off her bed and stormed toward the window. She wanted to throw it open and yell at the girl below, but instead, she just watched her once again. This time, she was wearing tight black leggings and a white tank top. The sun wasn't fully up yet, so it was a little dark, but Clarke was able to see more of the girl than she had before. Her arms were toned and those leggings fit her perfectly. Clarke swallowed as she watched the girl stretch and pick out a song on her iPod. Then, she clipped the iPod onto her workout pants and took off running once again.

Clarke watched until the girl was no longer in sight, then climbed back into bed. Unfortunately, sleep never found her. She spent the rest of the morning thinking about her mysterious new neighbor.

* * *

Her alarm squealed in her ear at 5:45am the next morning. She slammed her hand down and lay back down, seriously contemplating going back to sleep. But her curiosity outweighed her laziness and she was up and dressed to go running within five minutes.

She paced downstairs by her front door for a few minutes until it was 5:59am. Then she opened the door and slowly walked out. She looked around for the girl, but saw no sign of her. So she started to stretch. Or at least she pretended to. She hadn't worked out in ages and her idea of a stretch was trying to hang a painting or reaching for something on a top shelf. She didn't always have time to work out during the school year. Not that she really needed it. She was proud of her body and knew she was in decent enough shape. But for some reason, she suddenly had the urge to take up running. Hmm…weird.

When the door to the house next door slammed shut, Clarke looked over and saw the girl. This time, she was in blue running shorts and a long sleeve dark green shirt.

Clarke panicked slightly. She had not thought this through. What was she supposed to do? Go up to her and say 'Hi. You run. I run. We run together, yes?'

Shit. Shit. Shit. Clarke was starting to regret this. What did she think would happen? The girl's eyes caught Clarke's and they stared at each other for a moment. Clarke was paralyzed. 'Say something, Griffin. Say something! Anything! Words!'

There was nothing but silence. And Clarke wanted to die. The girl watched her carefully for a few more moments, looking her up and down. She then stepped off the porch and nodded at Clarke, signaling her to join her. Clarke nodded back and they both started jogging down the street.

Clarke was proud of herself. She managed to keep the pace with the brunette. At least for the first five minutes. That's around when her body started betraying her. She fell behind a bit and could tell the girl slowed her pace way down just for Clarke. She pumped her legs as hard as she could to catch up. She didn't want the girl to change her routine just for her.

They still hadn't spoken a word to each other. The only noise either of them could hear was Clarke's heavy breathing and coughing. She watched as the brunette looked over her shoulder behind her and gave her a small smile, shook her head and slowed down a bit more so Clarke could catch up.

By the time they came back to their block, Clarke's lungs were burning. Her legs were on fire and she wanted to collapse. Once they reached Clarke's house, the other girl slowed her pace down to a walk and turned to Clarke.

"This is where I leave you. I have another four miles to go. You should probably take a rest." She gave Clarke a little smirk before she slowly started jogging backwards. "Thanks for the company. I'm Lexa, by the way."

Before Clarke could respond, Lexa was off and running again. Even if she wanted to respond, she couldn't. She was hacking up too much mucus and saliva to even be able to speak. She closed her eyes and dropped her head thinking this was probably the least sexy thing Lexa had ever seen.

Clarke spent the rest of the day reliving her humiliation from the comfort of her bedroom. She texted back and forth with Raven to try to get her mind off of it, but it really didn't help much.

* * *

The next morning, Clarke was up again at 5:45am. But this time, she just lay in her bed until she heard the door slamming. At that, she got up and went to the window to watch Lexa do her pre-running stretched. She noticed Lexa looking around a bit and Clarke wondered if maybe she was looking for her. She watched as Lexa took a little longer than usual to stretch before she finally took off. Clarke almost regretted not going, but she couldn't risk the defeat she experienced yesterday.

Clarke spent the rest of the morning unpacking. It was weird being in her childhood bedroom again, but she liked that it still smelled the same. Like old paint and vanilla. Her sophomore year at NYU proved to be way more stressful than her freshman year and she was glad for the break. Plus, she missed her friends and couldn't wait to see them again.

It was around 8:30am when Clarke heard her neighbor's front door close. She figured Lexa must be back from her run. She looked out her window and noticed a figure appearing in the upstairs window next door. It only took a moment to realize it was the brunette. Clarke hadn't realized her window looked directly into Lexa's. She had only watched the girl coming out of her front door. Clarke stepped back, debating on going back to unpacking. Instead, she moved closer to the window and watched as Lexa came into full view.

Clarke felt her heart rate speed up as she watched the brunette remove her sweaty workout shirt to reveal her insanely toned abs glistening with sweat. Her sports bra still hugged her chest, making Clarke feel a little less creepy. Still, there was no way she could justify watching her neighbor. But for some reason she simply couldn't look away. She swallowed hard as Lexa then removed her pants and threw them, basketball-style, into her laundry basket, fist-pumping after they landed perfectly in the basket. Clarke chuckled to herself, then felt her breath hitch as she realized how cute Lexa looked in just boyshorts and a sports bra. When Lexa fully had her back to her, Clarke took notice of an intricate tattoo on her back peeking out of the sports bra.

She could feel herself getting warmer, her face flush as she her breathing became more erratic. She didn't know if it was the fact that she was watching the other girl or the fact that she could easily get caught. All it took was Lexa to realize their windows were right across from each other. Clarke wasn't exactly making herself hidden.

The blonde was practically licking the window once she saw what Lexa did next. She watched as the brunette started doing pull ups on the bar attached to her bedroom door. Her face grew hotter as she watched the girl's muscles flexing with each pull up.

Clarke finally pulled her eyes away from the scene. 'Get it together, Griffin! This is sick.'

She chastised herself and started to move away, but not before peeking one last time. Now, Lexa was on the floor, doing stretches Clarke didn't even know was possible. How could one person be so limber? She continued watching until Lexa was done stretching and went to her closet to grab a towel and tossed it on the bed. She then went to remove her sports bra, slowly pulling it up over her head.

Clarke gasped and immediately turned away. The guilt she felt plagued her. She shook her head, truly disappointed in herself. What the hell was wrong with her?

She decided that now would be the best time for a shower.

* * *

The next morning, Lexa woke up in the exact same fashion she did every morning since she got back home for the summer. Just because it was summer break didn't mean she could slack off on her training. At 5:30, she woke up, ate some oatmeal with strawberries, then got ready for her morning run.

This morning was a little different, though. This morning, she moved just a little bit slower. Like she did yesterday. She didn't know why, but yesterday she had hoped the blonde girl from next door would join her on her run again. Granted, it was a disaster the first time. The girl had slowed her down tremendously and while she hated losing time on her run, she couldn't bring herself to leave the blonde behind. She thought it was kind of adorable that she wanted to run with her. Also...a little weird. But she overlooked that part. Mainly because the girl was gorgeous. And she wasn't one to deny a gorgeous woman.

She made her way out the front door and started stretching. She looked toward the front door of her neighbor's house. She understood why the blonde didn't come yesterday. She figured half of it was a pride thing and the other half was a need to physically recover. But this morning, she was disappointed yet again to see the blonde still hadn't made an appearance.

For some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about her. From the moment she saw her pull up in the taxi, she knew she was in trouble. And after they went running together, it only made things worse. She started to grow frustrated. Her constant training for soccer, combined with classes left her very little time for relationships. Which means she often had to rely on one night stands to fill her needs, but they never quite left her feeling satisfied. Probably because she was never with anyone long enough for them to really know how her body works and what she likes. So she decided to use this summer to solely focus on training. No distractions.

Well, that was now shot to shit because the other girl certainly stirred something in her and she hated it. But she also loved it. After fifteen minutes of stretching - ten minutes more than she normally does - she gave up on the blonde and started her run. She was only five minutes in when she heard the heavy breathing and wheezing behind her. She smiled to herself when she realized it was the other girl trying to catch up to her.

She looked over her shoulder. "Good morning. Back for more torture?"

"I live for torture," the girl replied.

If only she knew how much she tortured Lexa. The brunette felt a wet heat at her center upon hearing her response. She increased her pace, trying to get her mind off of what this girl was doing to her body.

"Wait up!"

"Come on, blondie!"

"Clarke."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Clarke. Clarke Griffin."

Lexa committed that name to her memory and gave a little smirk to Clarke.

"Well, you're slowing me down, Griffin. I can't have a repeat of the other morning. My time was pathetic."

"I'm not the best runner," wheezed Clarke.

"I can see that. But you're young and mobile. No excuses."

"Well, we can't all have abs for days and a perfectly toned and tattooed back."

Lexa slowed her pace and looked at Clarke. "How do you know I have a tattoo?"

She could see the other girl turn white and couldn't tell if it was because of the running or because of what she had just said.

"Umm, you were wearing a tank top the other day. I saw you as you were coming in from your run. I thought I saw part of a tattoo."

Lexa didn't say anything. She just nodded. Interesting. She didn't recall seeing Clarke after her run, but then again, she gets pretty focused when she works out.

She pulled ahead of Clarke and couldn't see the tint of red on the other girl's face.

She realized she was leaving Clarke behind again, so slowed her pace once more to match hers.

"So, you're home for the summer, too?"

"Yeah," replied Clarke. "I'm an art student at NYU."

"Impressive. I'm afraid I have zero artistic ability. But I respect those that do."

"What about you?"

"I go to Columbia. Soccer scholarship. Starting as captain junior year in the fall."

Clarke nodded. "Even more impressive."

"My parents just moved here while I was at school. It's weird coming home to a place that was never really your home. But I'm making the most of it." She looked over and smiled at Clarke. "Can't say I mind it all that much."

Lexa took Clarke's blushing as a sign that her little flirtatious line wasn't completely unwanted. But she mentally berated herself for flirting. This was her neighbor. A girl she just met. A girl who probably didn't need her drooling all over her. A girl who looked insanely hot while running...particularly due to her ample chest, which just so happened to bounce perfectly with every step.

Lexa tried not to stare, but it was difficult. That's why she tried to stay just a little bit ahead of Clarke at all times. However at this moment, Clarke managed to catch up with her as their arms brushed against each other.

"So, I guess we're close to each other."

"What?" Lexa didn't know if she heard right.

"We're close. NYU and Columbia. It'll be nice to know someone else in New York."

Lexa laughed nervously. "Oh...yeah. I guess so."

The rest of the run was pretty quiet, but neither girl minded. When they arrived back on their street, Lexa gave Clarke a quick goodbye and ran into her house. She felt bad for leaving the girl, but she needed to take a cold shower very quickly.

* * *

After her shower, Lexa emerged from her bathroom wearing boxers and a tank top. She was cleaner and certainly colder, but no less turned on than she was before. She thought about taking care of herself in the shower, but refused to be reduced to such a horny college girl cliche. She would simply have to get her mind off of Clarke by any means necessary. Mind over matter. Mind over matter. She just had to keep repeating those words.

Her bedroom felt stifling, so she went to open her window. She struggled a minute to get it open and once it was open, she heard music blasting from across the way. She looked over to see Clarke dancing around her bedroom in just her bra and underwear. Lexa instantly felt a wetness pooling between her legs. This wasn't happening. Nope. It wasn't happening. The hot girl next door was not dancing around in her underwear right in plain sight of Lexa. The universe couldn't possibly be this cruel.

Lexa watched just a bit longer, enjoying Clarke's goofy dancing. As sexy as she found the girl, there was also something really charming and adorable about her. Her silly moves made Lexa laugh. And now, she felt like a predator watching the blonde like this. So she decided to go downstairs and make an omelet for herself.

Twenty minutes. That's how long it took her to cook and eat her omelet. She lingered in the kitchen a bit and took in the emptiness of the big house. Her parents were rarely ever home, so she was used to the silence. Unfortunately, with no one else in the house to distract her, it made it difficult to try to get a certain blonde off her mind.

She figured she had banished herself from her room long enough and went back upstairs to watch some Netflix on her computer. She chanced a glance over to Clarke's room and didn't see her anymore. The music wasn't playing anymore, either. With a sigh of relief, Lexa fell to her bed and screamed out a bit of frustration into her pillow. Then, she grabbed her laptop and before opening, cast one more look over to Clarke's window. This time, the girl was there. Still in her bra and underwear. Lexa could see she was sorting through clothes that were on her bed. The brunette got up from her bed and moved closer to the window. She watched as Clarke held up a shirt to her chest and put it back down.

The blonde then started to unclasp her bra and Lexa froze. She wanted to move. She tried to move. She tried to close her eyes, but she couldn't. She stared wide-eyed as Clarke removed her bra, freeing her perfect breasts. And in that moment, Lexa knew she was going to hell. And she deserved it. Hell was a place for someone like her. Someone with no self-control. With no decency. With no regard for someone else's privacy. Especially someone as cool and sweet as Clarke Griffin. She knew all this, yet Clarke's breasts were hypnotizing her, daring her to keep looking. So she did. It wasn't her fault. The boobs had spoken. And Lexa had always been a boob girl.

At this point, her underwear was already ruined and she regretted not taking care of herself earlier in the shower. Her breathing was heavy and her conscience was scolding her, but she had already made her choice. She was going to look. There was no going back now. May God have mercy on her soul.

Clarke's hands moved down to remove her underwear and Lexa could swear all the air had been sucked out of her lungs and the room and the entire atmosphere. As Clarke's fingers pulled down the lace garment, Lexa covered her eyes. She couldn't do this.

At that moment, Lexa's phone went off, scaring the shit out of her. She ducked down from the window onto the floor with a thud and Army-crawled over to her phone.

"Hello," she whispered. "Anya? I can't talk right now. What? I'm not whispering...No I'm not. Okay, fine. I am. But I can't talk now. Bye."

She stayed on the floor with her face in the carpet. She was a bad, bad person and if Anya hadn't called her at that moment, she might very well have opened her eyes again and she would have crossed the line into full-fledged pervert.

After pulling herself up, she resolved to close her curtains and to keep them closed for the remainder of the summer. It was the only logical thing to do. Plus, it was the right thing to do. Clarke didn't deserve some sexually frustrated stranger ogling her body. She grabbed one side of the curtains to close them, but not before her eyes, which apparently didn't have the conscience her brain had, glanced over into Clarke's room one last time.

That was it. The nail in her coffin. Her eyes should be gouged out and left for the buzzards to feed on. Because in that split second, her eyes caught the most beautiful and sinful sight Lexa had ever seen: Clarke Griffin completely naked and looking right back at Lexa with a rather shocked look in her crystal blue eyes.

All the brunette could do was stare with her mouth wide open, unable to think of a single thing do to or say to explain herself.

Yup, Lexa was a dead woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa didn't sleep. She spent the rest of the day worried and pacing, waiting for a knock on the door or the cops to arrive to arrest the peeping tom. Her parents would kill her. Anya would kill her. Her soccer career would go down the toilet. All because she couldn't control her stupid libido. She hated to think that her intense attraction to Clarke would ultimately be her demise. She couldn't bring herself to go over and apologize. So she waited and waited, but nothing came.

At 5am, an hour earlier than she normally goes running, she finally left the house. She didn't want to chance running into Clarke. She figured the best thing she could do right now was run. Run away from her problems. So she ran. And she kept running, too afraid to stop. She ran farther than she ever had before because she was too terrified to go back home. She ran until she couldn't anymore. Her legs gave out and she nearly collapsed. Still, it wasn't punishment enough for what she had done. Defeated, she began walking back to her doom. When she neared her house she started sprinting again, running into her house and not looking around in case the blonde was anywhere nearby. She ran upstairs, closed and locked her door and made sure the curtains were still closed.

She sat in her room for a bit and was about to call Anya when she heard the doorbell ring. She immediately froze, too terrified to answer. She let out a deep sigh and decided it was time to face what she had done. She went downstairs and opened her front door. No one was there, but she found a note taped to the door.

 _"Open your curtains."_

She felt the blood drain from her face. She knew it was from Clarke, but couldn't bring herself to do as the note said. Instead, she threw it away and spent the rest of the day watching tv and trying to embrace the denial of what had happened.

* * *

The next morning after her run, she came home to find another note on her front door.

 _"Open your curtains. It's what you wanted, isn't it?"_

She ignored the note once again.

* * *

The next morning, she found another note waiting for her.

 _"Fine, if you won't open your curtains, at least text me. You owe me that."_

Lexa read the note a few times and traced her fingers along the phone number that Clarke had written down. She had put this off long enough. Clarke was right. She did owe her at least a text.

* * *

Clarke sat in her room checking her phone every few minutes. She moved her attention from her phone to Lexa's window and back to her phone, willing her to either text her or open the curtains. Clarke had a few days to really think about everything that happened when Lexa saw her changing through the window. She almost felt stupid because even though she was able to clearly see Lexa in her room, it didn't occur to her that perhaps she should have closed her blinds while changing because there was a very good chance Lexa could see into her room, as well. Then she thought that maybe subconsciously, she left them open on purpose.

Her phone beeped and she instantly started reading the text from Lexa.

 **Lexa: "Clarke, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. What I did was wrong on every single level. I had no right to do that and you have no reason to forgive me or want to see me again. Please know that I'll do anything to make it up to you. You are a good, sweet person who didn't deserve this."**

Clarke read the text a couple of times. The apology was genuine and heartfelt and Clarke almost wanted to tell her that it was totally okay because she did the exact same thing just a couple days before.

At first, when she caught Lexa staring at her, she didn't know exactly what to do, but she did know that her body reacted to it. It actually turned her on, which made her seriously question her sanity because who would be turned on by being spied on like that? But she couldn't be too hard on Lexa. Clarke just had a little more strength than Lexa had and was able to look away, but if the brunette had caught Clarke looking at her, she'd be just as guilty.

Clarke thought for a moment and texted back.

 **Clarke: "I understand you're sorry. You said you'd do anything to make it up to me. I think you should open your curtains."**

Her phone beeped with a response from Lexa.

 **Lexa: "Please, Clarke. I'm so sorry. I'm beyond embarrassed and disappointed in myself. Don't make me do it."**

Clarke's fingers typed in her response.

 **Clarke: "Why won't you? It's a simple request."**

Clarke tapped her fingers nervously on her bed, waiting for her phone to beep. She looked over to Lexa's window, which was still closed.

Beep. She looked down at her phone.

 **Lexa: "Maybe I'm scared."**

Clarke smirked as she typed her response.

 **Clarke: "Maybe I really want you to open them."**

After the incident, Clarke found herself slightly disappointed every time she looked across the way and saw Lexa's curtains closed. She often glanced over to see if there had been any movement, but there hadn't. That's when she decided to write the note to Lexa.

She now sat up straight on her bed as she watched the curtains move in Lexa's window. She noticed the brunette tentatively peeking through. Clarke stood up and walked over to her window. She gave the girl a little wave, keeping her face stoic. Lexa moved to open the curtains all the way, keeping her head down in the process. Clarke can see she's been crying.

She texted the brunette.

 **Clarke: "Look at me."**

Lexa looked up, a sense of sadness in her eyes.

Clarke couldn't help but find the other girl stunning, even in her shameful state. Lexa was beautiful and sexy and Clarke had missed seeing her face over the last few days. The way her body reacted every time she was around her or even just looking at her led Clarke to stop questioning it and just go with it. But she needed to keep it together just a little bit longer in order to pull off her plan.

She texted Lexa once again.

 **Clarke: "I think I know how we can even this out. Take off your shirt."**

She watched as the other girl read the text and then paused. She then lookrd up at Clarke questioningly. Clarke nodded.

* * *

Lexa felt her stomach drop out from under her. After reading Clarke's text, she started freaking out, but knew what she had to do. She obliged to Clarke's request. It's the least she could do for being such a creep. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it up over her head, revealing her red bra underneath. It was the first time in a week she wasn't wearing a sports bra. She was looking down in shame when she heard her phone beep.

 **Clarke: "Look at me, Lexa."**

Lexa looked up and watched as Clarke gawked at her. She felt vulnerable and exposed, which was probably exactly how Clarke felt the other day. She deserved this. This was her penance and yet, she deserved so much worse.

Her phone beeped again.

 **Clarke: "Now the shorts."**

Lexa nodded slightly. She didn't even hesitate. She knew this was going to be her next request. Once her shorts were off, she stood there with her arms crossed over her abs and chest.

 **Clarke: "Lower your arms, Lexa."**

Lexa did so.

 **Clarke: "Are you enjoying this?"**

Lexa met Clarke's gaze from across the way and shook her head. She started texting.

 **Lexa: "I deserve it."**

 **Clarke: "I'm certainly enjoying it. Stop looking down. Look up at me, Lexa."**

The brunette looked up and allowed Clarke's eyes to take her in.

 **Clarke: "Turn around."**

She does as she's asked and while part of her knows she should be ashamed, another part of her is embarrassed by the fact that she's starting to enjoy this. She's finding herself slightly aroused at the fact that Clarke is seeing her like this. She was not supposed to be liking this. This was her punishment.

 **Clarke: "You have a really nice ass."**

Lexa's eyes widened at the text. She didn't know quite how to respond to this. Was Clarke actually enjoying this?

* * *

Clarke was beginning to feel bad. Lexa looked so broken down and sad. The blonde was just looking to have a little fun in retaliation for Lexa spying on her. But now she's finding that ordering Lexa to strip in front of her was an incredible turn on. And Lexa should be flaunting her gorgeous body, not feeling ashamed and broken.

 **Clarke: "Remember how I knew about your tattoo?"**

Lexa looked over and nodded.

 **Clarke: "There's a chance I may have spied on you, too. I stopped before you got naked, but...I may or may not have looked for longer than I'm proud of. By the way, you look really hot when doing pull ups in your underwear."**

She watched as Lexa read the text and could swear she saw the corners of the brunette's mouth turn upwards. Lexa looked up at her with an adorable smirk.

 **Lexa: "You're not mad?"**

 **Clarke: "I was at first. Can I be both mad and kind of turned on?"**

 **Lexa: "If that's what keeps me out of trouble and still in your good graces, then yes. I really am sorry. I swear I'm not usually like this."**

 **Clarke: "I'm not either. I just got carried away."**

 **Lexa: "Me too. I'll still make it up to you."**

 **Clarke: "Oh I know you will. You're not done. You saw all of me. Now I want to see all of you."**

Clarke couldn't believe this side of her that was coming out. She was usually rather reserved when it came to sex, but for some reason, the sexy girl across the way brought it out of her. And she was starting to really like it. Just sending that text shot a jolt straight to her core. She brought her desk chair over to the window and sat down. She leaned back and put her feet up on the window sill as she texted.

 **Clarke: "I want to see what's under that bra."**

 **Lexa: "Are you serious? You really want me to do this?"**

Clarke panicked. Maybe she was pushing Lexa too far. Maybe the girl didn't want to be a part of her new found sexual prowess. She was about to type up a retraction when another text came in from the girl across the way.

 **Lexa: "Because honestly, I've been fantasizing about being naked in front of you since I first met you."**

At that, Clarke's feet dropped to the floor with a thud and she nearly fell out of her chair. She sat up straight, her eyes refusing to blink as she watched Lexa toying with the clasp on her bra.

She couldn't believe this was happening. She'd be lying if she said it wasn't one of her secret fantasies to have a gorgeous woman stripping for her at her command, but the fact that it was actually happening made it almost too much for her. She fumbled with her phone. Without enough time to text, she called Lexa's number before she went any further.

"Hello?"

"You don't have to do this," Clarke practically yelled.

"Are you chickening out, Clarke?" Her voice sounded deliciously flirtatious and Clarke's brain may have overheated at that moment.

"I...uh...no. I just...you don't...it's okay. If you're not comfortable."

"Sounds like you're the one who's not comfortable."

Clarke had to remind herself to breathe. "I'm...I just..."

"What happened to the girl who was demanding I take my clothes off?" Lexa's voice was too sultry for Clarke to handle.

"I'm still here. I just...want to make sure you're okay."

Lexa chuckled. "I get it. You're sweet. And caring. But the dominant Clarke was kind of hot."

Clarke swallowed hard. Her eyes bore into Lexa's deep green orbs as she felt a change come over her. Even her voice was huskier than it was before, surprising herself when she spoke.

"Okay then. As you were." And with that, Clarke hung up and sat back down in her chair waiting for the show to start.

She tried to remain as cool and collected as possible, but her insides were about to burst. Her eyes were starting to water from not blinking, but she didn't want to miss any of this. Lexa unclasped the red bra and tauntingly removed the straps. It seemed to Clarke like she was moving in slow motion to purposefully tease her. It was working. Once the bra was fully removed, Clarke unconsciously crossed her legs, trying to relieve the pressure building up between them. The relief was short lived as she carefully studied the beauty of Lexa's breasts. She suddenly wished they weren't in separate rooms with two windows and twenty feet separating them.

Everything about the girl was perfect. Her arms, her abs, her flawless breasts. Her long, cascading hair flowing over her tanned skin. This was pretty much the most erotic moment she had ever experienced in her life and she wasn't even being touched. The fact that this girl, who was practically a stranger was revealing herself to her was simply incredible. And Clarke considered herself very lucky. She also found herself wanting to know more about this girl. But that would have to wait. Because her body was in control here, not her mind. She could barely think straight at the moment. All she knew was that she wanted more.

 **Clarke: "I think you know what to do next. Don't make me have to tell you."**

Lexa read the text and put down her phone. She gave Clarke a sly smile and pulled her underwear down her smooth, muscular legs. Clarke was trying not to hyperventilate and tried to remain outwardly calm by leaning back in her chair. She bit her lower lip as she memorized the newly revealed flesh. As if on cue, Lexa turned around to show the blonde her ass and that's when Clarke nearly lost it. She had to remind herself to breathe. She was quickly losing control of herself and the situation and once Lexa bent over, revealing more of her perfect ass to her, Clarke was out of her chair and practically fogging up the window, trying to get a closer look. Cursed herself for not having opened the window earlier. If she did it now, she would just look desperate. She squeezed her thighs together and knew her underwear was completely ruined at this point.

Lexa looked over her shoulder at Clarke. She then grabbed her phone and disappeared from the window.

"What the hell?" Clarke tried to see where she was going when her phone beeped.

 **Lexa: "I think that's enough for now. You've had your fun."**

 **Clarke: "Are you kidding me? It was just getting good!"**

 **Lexa: "I can tell you were enjoying it. I didn't want to overstimulate you."**

 **Clarke: "I'm really okay with that. Overstimulate me, please!"**

There was no response.

 **Clarke: "Lexa?"**

 **Clarke: "Lexa, where did you go?"**

Shit. Her staring must have been too much for her. Clarke was chastising herself when she saw the other girl appear in the window again. This time, she was dressed in a white button down dress shirt and some boyshorts. She was relieved Lexa came back, but a little bummed that the show was over.

 **Lexa: "I'm assuming you liked that?"**

 **Clarke: "Yes."**

 **Lexa: "Perhaps we can do it again tomorrow?"**

Clarke was elated. She would do this every day for the rest of her life if Lexa let her.

 **Clarke: "I think that's a solid plan."**

 **Lexa: "Good. I think it'll be your turn to do as I say."**

 **Clarke: "What do you mean?"**

 **Lexa: "Have a good day, Clarke. I'll see you tomorrow."**

* * *

As Lexa lay in bed trying to get some sleep, she found herself regretting ending their little game when she did. What was she thinking? Why didn't she just keep going? If she tried hard enough, there was a good chance she could have seduced Clarke into coming over and maybe she wouldn't tossing and turning with her body on fire. After closing the curtains, Lexa was almost embarrassed by how quickly she started touching herself. And definitely embarrassed by how wet she was. And even more embarrassed by how fast she made herself come. But it wasn't enough. She knew it would probably never be enough and she knew exactly why. Clarke. The beautiful blonde next door was what she needed to truly satisfy her. She had barely even touched the girl when they went running but it was enough to make her body react in ways it never had before. If Clarke could make her feel that way by a simple grazing of their arms, then she could only imagine what her fingers could do. And she desperately wanted to know.

She slept off and on for twenty minutes at a time until finally 5:30am rolled around. She was up and out the door by 6 with the hot blonde waiting for her outside. They both stopped and stared for a moment and without exchanging a single word, they started their jog.

Ten minutes in, Lexa was impressed. The girl hadn't started wheezing yet and was able to keep a somewhat decent pace. On top of that, she really thought this would be weird - seeing her again after what transpired between them yesterday, but it was as if nothing really happened. She felt comfortable. And safe. And peaceful. She welcomed it and was thankful that Clarke seemed to feel just as peaceful.

A half hour into their run, neither of them had said anything. They were simply enjoying each other's company. While Lexa appreciated the silence, she kind of wanted to know more about the girl who literally charmed the pants off of her.

"So, do you prefer home or New York more?"

Clarke thought for a moment. "I'm starting to think of New York as more of my home now. So I'd have to say New York."

"Me too. Obviously since I've literally lived in this house for maybe three weeks."

"Where did you used to live?"

"Los Angeles. I moved to New York for college. Columbia has a great soccer team and I couldn't pass up the full ride."

"Full ride? Captain of the team? I'll have to come watch you play sometime and see if you're as good as you seem to think you are."

"Hey, they seem to think so, too."

Clarke laughed, which then turned into a cough. Now it was Lexa's turn to laugh. She knew eventually Clarke would slow down and have a hard time with the run.

"Take it easy there. We'll slow the pace a bit. Can't have you hacking up a lung when we're not even halfway done." Lexa kept about a foot in front of Clarke, not wanting to risk checking her out for too long. "So, where is your favorite place to go in New York?"

"There's this movie theater off Houston and 6th Avenue. They show classic movies there. I try to go at least twice a month."

Lexa perked up. "Film Forum? I love that place! I went there back in April to see 'All About Eve.'"

"Oh, I wanted to go to that one, but I had midterms that week. That's so funny. Not many people have heard of that place."

"I guess you can say I'm cultured. Or pop-cultured." Lexa felt stupid for laughing at her own lame joke, but she didn't care. Her endorphins were kicking in from the run and she was feeling bold. "Maybe you and I can go catch a movie there when we go back in the fall. If you want."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Clarke nod. Neither said another word as they continued their run. By the end, Lexa could feel herself getting kind of nervous remember what they had agreed to yesterday. She wondered if Clarke was still up for it or if she was just caught up in the moment.

They slowed to a stop between their houses and lingered for a moment. Lexa wasn't sure how to do this. Just say 'see you later' and hope to find Clarke's window open later? Should they agree on a time? Should she not say anything at all? Why ruin this perfectly good run with her perfectly sinful thoughts?

"So...I'll see you later?" Clarke was the one to break the silence.

Lexa gave her a shy smile. "Yeah."

They both stood there a little longer, neither wanting to really part ways. Lexa looked up from the ground to catch Clarke's deep blue eyes. Somehow, they anchored her. Why was she so nervous? At school, she had no problems picking up girls. She had serious game, but when it came to Clarke, she was a nervous wreck.

She took a deep breath and decided to go for it. She looked down at Clarke's lips - the lips she had been thinking about for quite some time - and slowly leaned in. Clarke wasn't pulling away, so that was a good sign. She was just about to reach her destination when at the last second, she chickened out and deviated to the right. She ended up giving Clarke a chaste kiss on the cheek. Then, she did the only thing that made sense at that moment. She ran away into her house and closed the door.

Once the door was closed, she leaned up against it and wondered if it was medically possible to die of embarrassment. What the hell was that? A kiss on the cheek? She once got a girl into bed with her after twenty-three minutes of meeting. Here she had been full on naked in front of Clarke and running with her in the mornings and she kisses her on the cheek when Clarke clearly gave her the go-ahead for something more?

This was very disconcerting. She had to make up for it. She had to show Clarke she had more game than this.

* * *

Clarke was finishing up dinner with her mom. She was roped into doing the dishes since her mom had to run out the door to go to work.

"I'm pulling a double, so I'm not sure what time I'll be back tomorrow. Have a good night."

"Good night, mom," Clarke called out from the kitchen. She just finished putting the last of the dishes away when she pulled out her phone and lay on the living room couch.

"Well it's about time you called, bitch. You've been M.I.A. since you got home. What gives?"

"Sorry Raven. I've just been a little...preoccupied."

"Well Octavia's back in town and tomorrow, we're all hanging out. No excuses. Also, we're coming to your place. My parents hate how loud Octavia gets and Octavia's parents still haven't let me back in their house after the pool incident."

Clarke laughed. "Ah yes, the infamous pool incident. I really don't blame them. It destroyed the foundation of their house."

"Hey, I'm still paying them back. Slowly. Anyway, tomorrow. We'll bring the pizza, you supply the beer. We have months worth of catching up to do."

Clarke sunk deeper into the couch. "Yes. I still need to hear about Octavia's new guy."

"And what makes you think I don't have a new guy?"

"Do you?"

"No, but that's by choice."

Clarke was about to respond when a text came through on her phone.

 **Lexa: "I see your mom has left."**

 **Clarke: "You spying on HER, too?"**

 **Lexa: "Just making sure we're not interrupted."**

Clarke nervously shifted her position on the couch. She tried to be as coy as possible.

 **Clarke: "Interrupted from what?"**

 **Lexa: "It's time, Clarke."**

Clarke's heart stopped beating in that moment. She could hear Raven going on and on about something, but she had completely tuned her out by now.

 **Lexa: "Here I am in my bedroom all alone and I don't see you. I think you need to fix that. Soon."**

Clarke shot up. "Uh...Raven, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."

She hung up the phone and ran upstairs to her room. Who was she to keep a goddess like Lexa waiting?


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke had no idea what she was doing. She was summoned up to her room by a text from the girl next door and she practically hung up on a call from her best friend just to submit to Lexa's request. But she wanted it. For some reason, she craved Lexa's approval. This was the most alive she has ever felt and she would do anything to keep this feeling going.

She was nervous, but excited. She stood in front of her window in plain view of the brunette across the way, awaiting instructions. Her breath was shallow and choppy. She felt dizzy and she was already wet just from the anticipation of what was about to happen.

She was a bit presumptuous and came prepared. She may or may not have slipped on her sexiest bra, which perfectly showed of her ample cleavage and a matching lacy thong. Normally, she wasn't a fan of wearing thongs, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be on very long. She wore a low-cut shirt and tight jean shorts that showed off every curve. She was ready for whatever Lexa had planned.

She stood biting her lower lip watching as Lexa sat at the foot of her bed and pulled out her phone.

 **Lexa: "Did you wear that shirt just for my benefit?"**

 **Clarke: "You don't like it?"**

 **Lexa: "I like it very much. I think it might look better on your floor."**

 **Clarke: "That was bad. Really cheesy. You're better than that."**

 **Lexa: "You're right. I cringed when I hit send. But I will say that you do look incredibly sexy. It's almost as if you strategically picked out that outfit just for this occasion."**

 **Clarke: "This is just how I lounge around my house. All the time."**

 **Lexa: "Really?"**

 **Clarke: "No. I'm usually in sweats. But this is a better visual for you, isn't it?"**

 **Lexa: "Indeed. But I'm sure you look just as sexy in sweats."**

Clarke grinned. She didn't know exactly what to do with herself. She was still just standing in front of the window. Should she sit? Should she pose?

 **Lexa: "As much as I'm enjoying this banter, I have an agenda to stick to. Clarke, I would really, really appreciate it if you took your shirt off."**

 **Clarke: "Well, since you asked so politely..."**

Clarke grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, discarding it on the floor. She looked up at Lexa tentatively and noticed a change in Lexa's demeanor. Though she was a bit far away, she could see her eyes darken and her jaw go slack, looking upon Clarke with predatory eyes. It was exhilarating having someone she was so attracted to looking back at her as if she were the sexiest woman on earth.

She could feel her chest heaving as she tried to regulate her breath. The way Lexa was looking at her made her entire body feel like it was on fire.

* * *

Lexa's hands were shaking as she texted. But she refused to look weak in front of Clarke. She had been thinking about this all morning to the point where she was so worked up, she had to take another cold shower.

She was awestruck. Taken aback by how beautiful Clark was. Her stomach, her legs, her smooth milky skin.

 **Lexa: "Take your hair out of the bun. I want it down and free flowing."**

She could do this. She could control Clarke and control herself. She just had to remember to breathe. The sight in front of her was gorgeous. Clarke's hair was flowing all around her, a shy smile on her face meant just for Lexa, her cleavage spilling out over that blue lacy bra.

 **Lexa: "Shorts."**

She was through with formalities as this point. She watched as Clarke obeyed her order and removed her shorts. Lexa sat up straight and grasped the blanket on her bed. Good Christ, Clarke was trying to kill her. Her mouth went dry when she saw she was wearing a dark blue thong to match her bra.

As Clarke's shorts fell at her feet, Lexa stared like a drooling idiot. She had to get a grip on the situation, but all she wanted was more. More of whatever it was Clarke was doing to her.

 **Lexa: "Wow. You are so fucking sexy. But those shorts at your feet are distracting me. I think you should bend over, pick them up and toss them to the side."**

She swallowed hard and stood up to walk over to the window. She didn't care if she looked desperate. She didn't want to miss this.

Clarke took the hint and turned around so her ass was in full view for Lexa. She slowly bent over to pick up her shorts and threw them towards her closet. She stayed with her back to Lexa, waiting on her next command. Lexa wasted no time. It was scary how turned on she was right now.

 **Lexa: "Clarke, turn back around and take off your bra. Show me those spectacular tits of yours."**

She could see Clarke's face turning red as the blonde turned around and Lexa thought it was fucking adorable. Wetness was pooling between her legs and she had to clench in order to try and get a little relief. It didn't work. Her arousal was almost painful at this point. She could feel her clit pulsate as she watched Clarke reach behind and undo her bra, lowering the straps until her breasts bounced out of the confining bra, finally free.

Lexa was pretty sure this was the hottest sight her eyes had ever seen. She felt a fresh gush in her underwear as she studied the swell of Clarke's breasts and her perfect pink nipples. She thanked God at this moment for her perfect 20/20 vision. She found herself dying to trace her tongue along Clarke's chest.

Her phone slipped out of her hand and landed with a thud, startling Lexa. She scooped it up and texted.

 **Lexa: "Jesus Christ, Clarke. Do you realize how hot you are?"**

Clarke read the message and shrugged in reply. In doing so, her boobs bounced as her shoulders came down. Lexa was a goner.

 **Lexa: "Your tits look lonely. Particularly your nipples. I think you should play with them."**

Clarke turned even more red, but didn't hesitate to bring her hands up to touch them.

It took every ounce of strength Lexa had not to start touching herself right then and there. She loved how far the blonde was willing to go and wanted to push it even further.

 **Lexa: "Get on your bed, lie on your back and play with your breasts."**

Clarke did as she was told, lying on her back with one leg flat on the bed and the other bent at the knee. Both of her hands made their way up her torso, over her breasts and through her hair as she arched her back and brought her hands back down to her chest.

Lexa felt dirty. She felt dirty for watching this and even dirtier for being the one who made it happen. Her breathing was quick, her pupils were blown and her entire body screamed for release. Clarke certainly knew how to drive a woman completely mad.

* * *

Clarke's body had never felt like this before. She felt weak but powerful, on edge but controlled, sexy and wanted and used and dirty. Not even her few sexual encounters over the last couple years could ever compare to this moment. And all she was doing was fondling herself at the request of a woman who was pretty much a stranger two weeks ago.

She cupped her breasts in each hand and arched her back even more as she pulled her nipples between her fingers, feeling them harden. She let out a loud moan knowing Lexa couldn't hear it, but it escaped her mouth anyway. She glanced over and locked eyes with the green eyed girl and immediately felt more throbbing between her legs. The way the brunette was looking at her with so much lust and want, it almost made her come right then and there.

 **Lexa: "Fuck, your tits are perfect. You have no idea what you're doing to me right now."**

She closed her eyes and kept pinching her nipples, sending a jolt to her core.

 **Lexa: "Clarke, look at me."**

Clarke obeyed and looked over at Lexa. She nearly lost all control seeing what Lexa was doing. The brunette had unzipped her shorts and her hand had disappeared inside them. Clarke could see Lexa's hand moving around in very precise circles in her shorts.

"Holy fuck, Lexa," she muttered to herself. She started to move her left hand lower dipping into her thong when she heard her phone go off.

 **Lexa: "No!"**

 **Lexa: "You don't do that until I tell you to."**

Clarke brought her hand back up and watched Lexa touch herself as she kept teasing her breasts waning so badly to be the one touching Lexa. She also found herself cursing Lexa for not letting her touch herself. Her thong was completely soaked.

 **Lexa: "Fuck, I'm so wet Clarke. This is what you do to me. Keep rubbing your tits. I want to come while watching you do that."**

Clarke let out another moan, trying to resist the urge to touch herself. It wasn't fair for just one of them to be able to find relief. Clarke was impressed Lexa was not only able to keep a coherent though, but also able to text so flawlessly with one hand while masturbating.

She watched Lexa start to grind down a bit against her own hand, still standing at her window.

Clarke suddenly heard a car pull up and watched Lexa slow her movements and then stop altogether. She looked down and then took a step back and removed her hand from her shorts. She grabbed the phone and called Clarke.

"Lexa?"

"Shit. My mom's home. They were supposed to be gone all night. Shit."

Clarke's head fell back on her bed as she breathed out a sigh of frustration.

"Will she come into your room?"

"No, but..."

"You can't do this with your mom in the house."

"Pretty much."

"Yeah, I don't blame you. There goes my lady boner."

"I'm so sorry, Clarke. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

When Clarke woke up the next morning, she was disappointed to find it was already 7:15am. She had missed her morning run with Lexa. She grabbed her phone and sent her a text.

 **Clarke: "Hey. I'm sorry I didn't go running. For some reason, I didn't hear my alarm. But on the bright side, I got to sleep in."**

Clarke had spent most of the night texting back and forth with Lexa. They weren't anything like the texts from earlier. They were all very PG rated and mainly consisted of on-the-surface conversation. Favorite tv shows, movies, music. They had spent a good half hour debating which Disney princess was the best one. Clarke preferred Belle, while Lexa preferred Mulan. It was comforting to Clarke. It was easy. She didn't have to worry about saying the wrong thing or being judged. For some reason, she knew Lexa wouldn't judge her.

Part of her wanted to invite her over and give her fingers a break from texting, but she didn't want to chance that it would change the dynamic of the conversation. That's also why she didn't call her.

She grabbed her phone after hearing it beep.

 **Lexa: "Didn't hear your alarm? A likely story. I know you're just lazy. And too embarrassed to let me see you coughing and wheezing again."**

Clarke laughed.

 **Clarke: "I think we're past anything being embarrassing at this point."**

 **Lexa: "Touche. What do you have going on today?"**

 **Clarke: "I have some friends coming over."**

She debated for a minute.

 **Clarke: "You can come over if you want. We're just gonna be catching up with each other over pizza and beer."**

She held her breath waiting for a response. She was sort of hoping Lexa would say no. She wasn't prepared for that kind of sexual tension on display in front of her friends, who would tease her mercilessly.

 **Lexa: "Thanks, but I don't want to intrude upon your reunion. Maybe another day?"**

 **Clarke: "Ok."**

* * *

"Griffin! Open up!"

Clarke took a deep breath. She had forgotten how loud and obnoxious her friends were. But that sound was something she truly missed. She opened her front door and was greeted by two brunettes and three large pizzas.

"On a scale of one to fuck me, how much did you miss me?" Raven was always quite the charmer.

"I'd say a solid 7. Which would be a 'gently caressing your ass.'"

Raven turned around and presented her butt to Clarke. "Well, get to it, princess."

After putting the pizzas down, Clarke hugged both Raven and Octavia simultaneously.

"Nice to know you haven't changed, Raven."

"Hey," protested Octavia. "I haven't changed, either."

"Well, that's bullshit," exclaimed Raven.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You finally had your V-card swiped. Now you're a giant whore like us," exclaimed Clarke as she tousled Octavia's hair.

"Hey, no name-calling or slut-shaming. Now let's eat. Is there beer in the fridge?"

"Help yourself. Just remember to throw out the bottles. My mom knows I drink, but she'd rather not actually have evidence of it."

"Okay. I'll get the beer, you guys bring the pizza and we'll meet upstairs in Clarke's room."

A few hours later, they had decimated two and a half pizza's and went through two six packs of beer.

They had gone through more in depth versions of what happened to each of them since they last saw each other over Christmas break. For the most part, they all knew what was going on in each other's lives, but only the important stuff they had shared with each other on Facebook or email or through texting. Now, they were actually able to get all the details and dissect each of their problems one at a time.

"Seriously you guys. He is SO HOT. And so good in bed." Octavia was going on and on about her new boyfriend, Lincoln.

"Yes, we know. You've been very, very graphic about all the...very...graphic details," informed Raven.

Octavia was laying on her back on the floor looking at Lincoln's Facebook page, trying to find the hottest pictures of him to show them. Raven was seated next to her, focusing on the tv and trying to pick out another movie on Netflix.

Clarke was laying on her stomach on her bed. Her eyes would cast up every few minutes to see if there was any movement in Lexa's room across the way. The lights had been off all evening and there was no sign of her. She sighed.

"Just pick something, Raven. It's only for background noise, anyway." Clarke was growing impatient with the silence in the room.

"Okay, okay. Chill."

Clarke's attention went back over to Lexa's window when she noticed a light had turned on. She could barely make out Lexa's shadow moving across the room. She felt her heart palpitate when she saw Lexa opening the curtain. It was the first time all day she had actually her. And she was just reminded how beautiful she is.

"What's that?"

"What?" Clarke looked at Raven curiously.

"That smile."

"What smile?"

"You've got a goofy smile on your face. Are you texting someone?"

"No."

"Oh my God, you DO have a weird smile," Octavia added as she sat up.

Clarke rolled her eyes and tossed a quick glance over to Lexa's window.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"What were you looking at?" Raven wasn't about to let this go.

"I was rolling my eyes."

"You've been looking out your window every few minutes for the last two hours. Don't pretend you haven't. I think you're forgetting how perceptive I am," warned Raven.

"I saw it, too! I just didn't think anything of it," Octavia chimed in.

"It's nothing," Clarke insisted.

"Clarke, is there something you have failed to share with us?"

"It's nothing."

Octavia crawled over to Clarke on her knees and rested her head next to Clarke's on the bed.

"Come on, princess. We gave you all our dirty details. Spill."

This was exactly what Clarke didn't want. She did not want her friends to know about Lexa simply because she knew they would make a big deal out of it and likely try to get her to come over and then scare her off.

Clarke was silent for a moment, seriously contemplating just how much she was willing to tell them.

"Okay." Clarke got off the bed and sat on the ground with her back against the foot of the bed. Both girls scooted up close to her, ready to hear the juicy details.

"My parents got new neighbors. They have a daughter. We're about the same age and she's...I don't know. She's really cute. And I kind of have a crush on her."

"Awwwww, Clarke has a crush!"

"Shut up."

"So she's cute?"

Clarke nodded. "Yeah. Actually, she's really sexy, too. She runs a lot. She plays soccer."

"A cute, sexy jock. Sounds like some serious potential," Raven noted.

"Yeah. I mean, we haven't really hung out that much, but we've gone running together a few times."

"And does she like you back?"

Clarke shrugged. "Maybe. I think she might, but I don't want to assume anything."

"Well, is she gay?"

Clarke laughed. "I'd have to say I'm about ninety-five percent sure."

"So that's a yes."

"Yes."

"Do you guys flirt?"

Clarke really wasn't ready to share what was going on between the two of them, so she toned down the truth a bit.

"Sort of. I mean, my window looks into her bedroom window, so we'll wave to each other sometimes."

Raven and Octavia froze, then looked at each other. In that instant, Clarke knew she had made a huge mistake. Before she could say anything, both girls jumped to their feet and raced over towards Clarke's window. Clarke buried her head in her hands.

"You guys, stop! Get away from there!"

"No way, blondie. We have to see this girl."

"Jesus! Can you at least not be so conspicuous?"

Raven grabbed Octavia's shoulder and pulled her down to her knees. The window was low enough, they were just able to peek their heads over.

Clarke kept her head in her hands, praying that Lexa wasn't in the room.

"Oh. My. God."

"Damn, Griffin!"

Clarke's curiosity got the better of her and she walked over to see what they were looking at. She smiled to herself and shook her head. Because there was Lexa. In her bedroom. In her boyshorts and sports bra. Doing pull ups.

"Holy fuck, that girl is HOT!"

"Seriously, Clarke. Good job!"

Clarke was starting to wonder if Lexa was doing this on purpose. Trying to show off for her friends. She wouldn't put it past her and it made her like her even more.

"Jesus, this is better than porn," remarked Raven. "Look at those abs."

"I think this might be the first time I've ever questioned my sexuality," observed Octavia.

Both girls were practically drooling over her and it made Clarke feel slightly smug. If only they knew the truth.

"How do you not stare at her every day? I mean, if my window had this kind of view, I'd pull up a chair and sit with a bowl of popcorn," said Raven. "Do you find yourself ever trying to sneak a peek?"

Clarke really didn't want to answer. "Uhh..."

"Of course not because she's not a perv like you, Raven." Octavia stepped in to defend Clarke.

"Oh would you look at that," exclaimed Raven.

"What?"

"Your girl is now doing a combo is sit ups and push ups. Damn. You really need to make this happen, Griffin."

"Raven, stop staring!"

"You should invite her over," suggested Octavia.

Clarke felt a sense of dread the moment she saw Raven's eyes light up.

"Blake, you're a genius. Yes! Clarke, invite her over. We need to meet this girl."

"I am not going to invite her over."

"Please? Come on. We'll talk you up. Make you seem irresistible even though we both know you snore louder than my dog and your feet smell."

"My feet do not smell!"

"Fine. But the snoring part is true."

Clarke shook her head. "Look, I already invited her and she said she had plans. So...maybe next time."

"Not maybe. Definitely." Raven looked back over to see what Clarke's neighbor was doing now. "Yeah, that seems about right."

"What?"

"Yoga. Damn that girl is limber." Raven winked at Clarke, who tried not to show how eager she was to look over and see just how limber Raven was talking about.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa was greeted by Clarke the moment she stepped outside at 6am the next morning. She did everything she could to not turn bright red on the spot. They hadn't actually seen each other since their little peep show.

"No sleeping in today?"

Clarke shrugged. "I figured if I'm ever gonna have abs like yours, I should probably start exercising more."

Lexa blushed. "I can tell you right now, your stomach is perfect."

Not wanting to see Clarke's reaction, Lexa took off running knowing the blonde wouldn't be too far behind.

The pace they set was fairly decent. Clarke had even come close to pulling ahead of Lexa a few times, but the brunette simply sped up, not allowing the other girl to overtake her. That would just be embarrassing.

When Clarke made her fifth attempt to pull ahead, Lexa couldn't figure out why she was so stubborn about it, but slowed her pace in order to boost the other girl's confidence. Once Clarke was a few feet in front of her, Lexa's pace almost slowed to a crawl. She suddenly realized why Clarke was so adamant about running in front of her. For some reason, the blonde thought it would be a good idea to wear the tightest, most form-fitting booty shorts known to man. And Lexa had to give her credit. It WAS a good idea. An idea she enjoyed very much. They made her ass look perfect and left Lexa wishing she had brought a bottle of water with her. After a few moments of leering, she pursed her lips and shook her head as she started running again. She finally caught up to Clarke, but still allowed the other girl to carry the lead. After all, the blonde was trying so hard to run at a faster pace. Who was she to deny her that bit of encouragement. If she just so happened to glance down and watch her ass moving up and down with each stride, then that was just the cross Lexa would have to bear.

Lexa was really starting to enjoy the morning runs more and more. She used to just use her iPod and tune out the world around her with music. But since Clarke started joining her, all she really needed was the sound of their feet on the pavement and Clarke's adorable panting.

She tried to push out the thought of Clarke panting while squirming underneath her. After what happened the other day, it was all she could think about. But now was not the time. It was going to be difficult enough getting through this run while staring at Clarke's luscious ass the whole time.

"Did you have fun with your friends yesterday?" Lexa was the first to break the silence about halfway through their run.

Clarke slowed a bit and started jogging next to her.

"Yeah. It was nice seeing them again."

"How are they doing?"

"They're good. Busy."

"Have you known them long?"

Clarke nodded. "We've been friends since grade school. Then Octavia and I went away to different colleges. Raven stayed local. So every time we're all back in town, we try to spend as much time together as we can. And it's like no time has passed."

"That's the sign of true friendship."

"Yeah." Clarke was silent for a moment, as if she were trying to muster up the courage to say something. "You should come over and hang out with us sometime."

Lexa tried to hide her smile. "Maybe."

"I should warn you, they're a little much. They're loud and abrasive and unmerciful in their teasing."

"Would they really have anything to tease me about?"

Clarke fell silent. Lexa didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Can I ask you something?"

Oh Lord. Nothing good ever started with 'can I ask you something.' Though, Lexa had a feeling she might know exactly what Clarke wanted to ask her.

"Uh...sure."

"Did you see us hanging out in my room last night?"

And there it was. Lexa tried to hide her laughter. Yes, she did see them hanging out in her room last night. And she had every intention of trying to get Clarke's attention while they were there. Something tells her it worked.

"Yeah. I heard some noise coming from your room. So I looked over and noticed you guys there. You're right. They are loud."

Clarke chuckled. "Told you."

"Did you see me at all when they were over there?"

"I may have noticed you. And Raven may have noticed you. And Octavia."

"Really? They saw me?"

"It was kind of hard to miss you, Lexa. What with you doing your exercises in your underwear."

"Oh wow. They saw that?" Lexa feigned surprise. She knew they saw it. She was counting on it. And they couldn't tell, but she could see two nosy little heads peeking through Clarke's window. She had only planned to do pull ups, but when they kept looking, she upped the ante with her sit ups, push ups and finally, her yoga stretches. She initially just wanted to get Clarke's attention, but since she had an audience, she certainly didn't want to disappoint.

"You knew the whole time, didn't you," asked Clarke.

"They are not subtle."

Clarke laughed. "Neither are you! 'Oh just let me work out in my sexy underwear and sports bra. La dee da!'"

"Okay, first of all, that impression of me: wow. Top notch. Dead on. And second, they're your friends. Maybe I was trying to impress them."

"Do you have a thing for putting on shows in your room for people staring at you from across the way?"

Lexa swallowed hard. Honestly, this is not something she had ever done before but she was starting to think the perhaps it might be a newfound kink of hers. But only when it came to Clarke.

"It was for you, initially. They just happened to be there."

"Well, it worked. They were very impressed with you. Actually, I think that's an understatement."

"Did you tell them anything about...me?" Lexa wanted to ask if she talked to them about what they had been doing with each other the last few days, but that was way too scary to bring up.

"A little. I told him I have a new neighbor. And they saw me look over at your room, which is when they noticed you. I may have also told them I think you're cute."

Lexa felt her heart flutter. Her knees went weak a little and she stumbled a bit, catching herself before Clarke noticed anything.

"So you think I'm cute?"

"Lexa, if that isn't obvious by now, then you are really dense and should not be going to Columbia."

There her legs go again, falling out from under her. This time she stumbled a lot more noticeably, causing Clarke to grab her by the arm to steady her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think it just tripped on my shoelace or something." That was bad. It was a bad recovery and a bad lie. And she knew Clarke could see right through it.

"By the way," continued Clarke, "for what it's worth, I think I enjoyed your workout show way more than the other two did. I may even have replayed it in my mind while I was in the shower last night."

And that's when Lexa decided it was best to just walk the rest of the way. Her left foot caught on her right foot and she almost ate pavement. She would have if it weren't for her excellent reflexes. After that, she was just going to calmly put one foot in front of the other and walk. Clarke slowed down to walk beside her.

"So what about you? Do you have any friends around here or are they all back in LA?"

"I have a couple back in LA. A couple in New York. Mostly my teammates. And I'm really close with my cousin Anya. She used to live in LA until she moved to Boston a few years back. So we see each other when we can."

"That's nice. I'm not really close to any of my extended family."

"She's like a sister to me. A huge pain in the ass, but she just likes to look out for me."

"That's how Raven and Octavia are with me."

After another twenty minutes of light conversation. they came to a stop once they reached their respective houses. Lexa could feel her stomach drop. Her palms were sweaty, and not from the run.

"Umm..." She didn't want to say goodbye, but she didn't know exactly what else to say.

"This was fun," offered Clarke.

"Yeah." Lexa was screaming at herself internally. Kiss her! Just kiss her! You've seen each other naked for crying out loud! "Umm..."

Lexa had no idea what was wrong with her. She had never been this awkward around another girl. Then again, other girls weren't Clarke Griffin. Still, she couldn't understand it. She had all the confidence in the world when she was texting her, but turned into a bumbling idiot when she was face to face with her.

"So, we'll talk later?" Clarke was obviously trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Yeah. Sure." Lexa stepped in closer, waiting to see if Clarke would pull away. She didn't. This was it. She refused to chicken out this time. She looked at Clarke's lips and unwittingly licked her own lips in anticipation.

"Lexa?" Clarke whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You can kiss me if you want to."

Lexa couldn't help but smile. Somehow, this girl managed to completely confuse her, disarm her and captivate her all at once. Lexa's head had never been more of a chaotic mess, but she welcomed it. She hadn't felt this alive in far too long. She took a step closer to close the gap, leaned in and gently captured Clarke's lips instigating the sweetest, most satisfying kiss she had ever experienced. It was soft, yet intensely passionate and she felt it radiating through her entire body. She pulled away a few seconds later at watched for Clarke's reaction.

"Wow," was all she said.

Lexa smiled. "Did you feel that?"

Clarke nodded. "Yeah. I definitely felt that."

They stood there, both unsure of what to do or say next. Clarke bit her lip and then quickly gave Lexa a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, Lexa."

Then, she was gone.

* * *

They didn't talk the rest of the day. They didn't text, either. Clarke was beginning to wonder if Lexa regretted the kiss. But how could she? They both admitted they felt something. Clarke had honestly never felt something so electric in a kiss before and she could see it in Lexa's eyes. She's pretty sure she hadn't felt it before, either.

Clarke filled her day by looking over what classes she was going to register for in the fall, followed by doing a few loads of laundry that desperately needed to be washed. Then she organized her closet. By the end of the day, her room was nearly spotless, which was rare. As an artist, she had always led somewhat of a messy existence. Even her dorm was a mess, much to the chagrin of her uptight roommate.

She lounged around the rest of the evening, making plans with Raven and Octavia for tomorrow. They opted for another casual evening of hanging out at Clarke's, but only if Octavia and Clarke promised Raven they'd go clubbing with her over the weekend to help her get laid. She needed her wingmen.

Clarke was dozing off on the couch downstairs when she heard a text come through on her phone.

 **Lexa: "Sorry I haven't texted. My parents wanted to spend time with me before they leave. They're going to Florida for a week. They ambushed me when I got home."**

Clarke's shoulders relaxed, feeling a bit relieved.

 **Clarke: "That's okay. I was just going to text you and let you know I'm meeting my mom for an early breakfast tomorrow at the hospital. So I won't be able to go running with you."**

 **Lexa: "The hospital?"**

 **Clarke: "Yeah. I guess I didn't tell you, my mom is a doctor."**

 **Lexa: "Oh yeah. I think I remember my parents saying they moved next door to a doctor. That sounds about right. The run won't be the same, but at least I'll finish in half the time. ;) "**

Clarke's heart fluttered at the winking emoji. What was she, twelve?

 **Clarke: "My friends are coming over again tomorrow evening. Maybe you and I can do something before then..."**

She hoped the ellipses helped to make her point.

 **Lexa: "Looking forward to it..."**

Oh yes. It was on.

Clarke fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast with her mom, Clarke came home with a belly full of pancakes and nerves. She hadn't been able to concentrate since the other day. All she wanted to do was be naked on her bed again with Lexa watching. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she enjoying it so much? She decided it was probably best not to go down that rabbit hole. It might be too scary down there and too difficult to find her way out. So she decided not to question it and just go with it.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she texted Lexa.

 **Clarke: "Are you ready for me?"**

She swallowed thickly, almost terrified of the response she was going to get.

 **Lexa: "I've been ready all morning."**

Clarke's body immediately reacted to Lexa's words. She was nervous and excited and was pretty sure there was no way she was getting out of this unscathed, but she didn't care. She walked upstairs to her room, pulling off her shirt on the way. She stood in front of her full length mirror studying herself. Her lavender bra was doing a very good job of showing off her cleavage. This was the bra that got her many free drinks at the only bar near her dorm that didn't check ids. She took off her jeans and observed the way the black lace panties hung on her hips. They didn't quite match her bra, but she felt it was sexy enough anyway.

She ran a hand through her long blonde hair and tried to make herself look as seductive as possible before grabbing her phone.

 **Clarke: "Go to the window."**

She stood in front of her window on display for the other girl. She watched as Lexa stepped up to her window and searched for Clarke. The blonde squirmed at the sight of the brunette in a fitted ribbed tank top and running shorts.

Clarke felt a sense of satisfaction when she saw Lexa's mouth open and her eyes widen.

 **Clarke: "You okay, Lex?**

The girl nodded, her mouth still open and her eyes raking over Clarke's body.

 **Lexa: "Words seem to fail me at the moment."**

Clarke sent her a flirtatious smile.

 **Clarke: "Well lucky for us, I've got a firm grip of the English vernacular."**

 **Clarke: "I'm feeling a little embarrassed that I'm the only one in my bra and underwear."**

Without hesitation, Lexa quickly took off her shorts, keeping her eyes on Clarke the whole time. Clarke's eyes could make out the definition in the girl's legs and she nearly swooned at the sight.

 **Clarke: "Thank you, Lexa. But you really need to take your shirt off right now, too."**

Lexa wavered for a moment.

 **Clarke: "Lexa, be a good girl and take off your shirt. Don't make me ask you again."**

The blonde's breathing was shallow and her heart was pounding out of her chest. Lexa complied and started to pull her shirt off. Clarke's eyes widened and she felt a jolt between her legs when she realized why Lexa hesitated. Apparently, the girl decided to forego a bra and was now completely topless, wearing only her briefs.

Water. Clarke needed water. She also needed to put her eyes back in their sockets.

 **Clarke: "That was unexpected. Jesus, Lexa. Your body is unreal."**

 **Lexa: "I could say the same about yours."**

Clarke moved her eyes all over Lexa's body, stopping at her breasts, which hung so perfectly off her chest. She envisioned her mouth on them and she started to feel dizzy in the best way possible.

 **Clarke: "I want to see all of you, Lexa. Take off your underwear."**

Her insides were screaming. She could feel her pussy humming with desire, pulsating as she watched Lexa bare everything to her upon her command. Her eyes went straight for the girl's newly revealed flesh between her legs, which was perfectly shaved and practically begging for Clarke's attention. She moved her eyes back up to Lexa's breasts. She could see her chest heaving in and out. She was clearly nervous, just as Clarke was.

She sent her a text and immediately locked eyes with her.

 **Clarke: "It's okay, Lexa. You're okay. You're so fucking beautiful."**

The look of wonderment and appreciation in Lexa's eyes was pulling at Clarke's heart. She was so captivated by this girl and so grateful for what she was showing her. She wanted return that feeling, so she stripped off her bra and pulled down her underwear so they were both fully naked in front of each other. She loved watching Lexa's eyes turn darker once Clarke was fully nude. She loved the lustful look in her eyes. She loved being wanted and craved like this.

* * *

Clarke called her beautiful. The most stunning girl she had ever met just called her beautiful and Lexa's heart was soaring. But this wasn't the time to dwell on that. Because Clarke was now standing at her window, completely naked and Lexa couldn't help but stare. How did she ever get so lucky to be able to experience this? This was not something she was prepared for, but God she loved the way it made her feel.

Clarke's breasts were tantalizing her, like they were begging to be touched. Suddenly, she was very aware of the wetness between her legs. It was practically dripping down her thighs at this point. Keeping her eyes locked on Clarke's, she moved her hands up to lightly graze her nipples, jerking at her body's response. They were so sensitive at this point, and painfully hard. She circled her fingers around her nipples, taking joy in the way Clarke was gaping at her. Her body thrummed with desire as she fully cupped her breasts and started playing with them even more. She didn't know if she was more turned on by her actions or by Clarke's reaction to watching it all unfold before her.

She doesn't recall a time where she has ever been this wet and wanted to badly to touch herself. Clarke made no moves toward doing anything besides watching Lexa, so she decided to take matters into her own hands, so to speak. Keeping one hand on her breast, her other hand made its way south to her aching core. She dipped one finger in and keened at the feeling. Her finger was instantly drenched and she closed her eyes and moaned as soon as swiped it across her clit. She looked back over at Clarke, who appeared to be in a trance. Wanting to break her out of it, she took another pass at her clit and threw her head back in ecstasy, her eyes closed tight. Before her eyes were even open again, she heard a text come through on her phone.

 **Clarke: "Tell me how wet you are."**

Lexa did her best to text her reply with one hand while keeping her other hand right where it was.

 **Lexa: "Completely soaked. All for you, Clarke."**

She started rubbing herself harder. She was pretty sure she wasn't going to last much longer. Thankfully, the texting was helping to distract her.

 **Lexa: "My clit is throbbing. So swollen."**

She added another finger and expertly stroked her clit, trying to stifle the moans that were trying to escape. Her eyes closed tight, she started moving her hips and grinding against her fingers. When she opened her eyes again, she saw the most glorious thing her eyes had ever seen. Clarke was mimicking her, touching herself while kneading her own breast. Lexa almost came right then and there. She had to stop her hand from moving, otherwise it would have been over way too soon.

Mouth open and panting hard, Lexa backed up toward her bed and lay down on it. She heard her phone beep.

 **Clarke: "Yeah, that's right. Lie down on your bed and fuck yourself. I want to see your fingers inside you, Lexa."**

Lexa tossed her phone on the bed next to her and immediately went to work, doing exactly what Clarke told her to. She turned her head so she could have a clear visual of the blonde as she moved her fingers through her slick folds and teased her own entrance. She made sure to look Clarke directly in the eyes the moment she sank her fingers inside herself.

"Fuck," she cried. "Fuck, fuck. Holy shit!"

By this point, Clarke had moved over to her bed, as well, laying on her back and staring back over at Lexa. Their eyes stayed trained on each other's, even when Lexa was dying to close hers in ecstasy.

Her eyes then left Clarke's just for a moment as she watched Clarke's hand disappear between her legs, fucking herself. The sight was too much for Lexa as she imagined it was her hand between Clarke's legs indulging in her silky wet folds, plunging deep inside of her. It was too much. It was all too much. Watching the gorgeous blonde masturbating in front of her was far too intense. Her eyes met Clarke's once more and the blonde licked her lips in pure delight and that's when Lexa was gone. She came hard, crying out as her stomach coiled and her body convulsed. She kept touching herself as her orgasm took on a life of its own, refusing to end. She didn't know if it was all the build-up, the fact that she was watching Clarke masturbate or the fact that she was coming apart in front of Clarke, the blonde witnessing one of the most intimate moments a human being could have, or if they were all a factor. But for some reason, this was by far the longest and most intense orgasm Lexa had ever had. Her clit pulsated and she was writhing with each unending wave of pleasure. She knew in this moment, she would never forget the look on Clarke's face. The look of a girl who just witnessed something so personal and beautiful. And as Lexa finally came down from her high, she watched as Clarke's face changed from one of pure lust and enchantment to complete and utter pleasure. Lexa stilled the hand inside her and turned all her focus onto Clarke as she watched the other girl start to squirm.

* * *

Clarke's head was completely wrecked in the best way possible. Witnessing Lexa come at her own hands by far surpassed any fantasies she had ever had. And the moment she watched Lexa's body lose all control, she knew she wasn't far behind. She tried to stave off her own release as long as she could in order watch Lexa's, but now it was her turn. Her eyes focused on the green ones through the window as she delved further and harder between her legs. She was so close to coming undone and the final thing that put her over the edge was when she saw Lexa remove her fingers and begin to lick them clean, all while keeping eye contact with her.

"Fuck!"

Clarke cried out as she spasmed uncontrollably. Her hips shot up and her body rocked back and forth as she felt her breasts bounce up and down. She couldn't contain her moaning, especially as she saw Lexa's reaction. She had a strong feeling the brunette was enjoying the sight, which made her feel so delightfully dirty.

Once her body calmed down, her head fell back on the bed and she heaved out a deep sigh. She looked over at Lexa once more and loved seeing the corners of her mouth turn up into a sexy smirk as if she just watched something so sinful. Clarke smiled slyly back at her as they both remained sprawled out on their respective beds.

She was feeling euphoric and even let out a little laugh. What they were doing was completely crazy. Clarke didn't even know who she was at this point, but after an orgasm like that, she didn't really care.

They continued sharing a knowing look between the two of them when Clarke searched her bed for her phone to try to text something clever to Lexa. Before she could text anything, the sound of two familiar voices made her freeze. The door flung open before Clarke could even react.

"She's probably passed out in her...WOAH!" Raven stopped in her tracks and immediately turned around and tried to escape Clarke's room, but ran right into Octavia, knocking their heads together.

"Ouch! What the fuck, Raven?" Octavia was not happy.

"Fuck! Now I'm blind AND in pain!" yelled Raven. She kept her eyes closed and one hand on the goose egg that was now forming on her head.

Octavia was holding her head in pain as she made her way past Raven. "What the hell is happen...oh Jesus! Clarke, are you naked?!"

Clarke just finished wrapping herself up in her blanket, trying not to die of embarrassment.

"Well I'm sorry for being naked in my own bedroom!"

"You could have warned us!"

"You're two hours early!" yelled Clarke. "How did you even get in here?"

"The front door was unlocked. You weren't answering your phone!" Raven still kept her hand over her eyes as she winced from the pain in her head.

Octavia was still rubbing her head, keeping her gaze away from Clarke.

"You guys, I'm decent now. Sort of," said Clarke, still wrapped in her blanket.

Raven finally allowed herself to look at her friend. "Do you want to tell me what the hell we just walked in on?"

Clarke closed her eyes and fell back on her bed in embarrassment. How was she going to explain this?


	5. Chapter 5

Instead of willing herself to be sucked into a black hole of abyss, Clarke took a moment to steady herself, preparing for the inevitable interrogation from her friends. They waited patiently out in the hall as Clarke rid herself of the blanket and threw on some old jeans and a t-shirt. She chanced a quick look over at Lexa's window only to find her no longer there. She didn't know if that made her feel relieved or uneasy.

"Okay you guys. I'm dressed. You can come in."

Her two friends opened the door and sidled into her room, managing to avoid all eye contact with her. A silence hung in the air as they all stood there, not knowing what to say. Octavia looked at Raven, who looked back at her. Raven then looked at Clarke, who was looking between the two of them. Their game of visual volleyball continued for another moment before all three girls simultaneously burst into laughter. They roared until their stomachs hurt and their faces turned bright red, unable to control the laughing fit.

Once it finally died down to a few chuckles and snickers, Clarke broke the ice.

"So...what's new?"

Raven and Octavia snorted in laughter once again. "You tell us, Griff."

"Yeah," replied Raven. "Is there a reason you were sprawled out on your bed looking like you were ready to take a dick?"

Clarke threw her head back dramatically. "Must you be so graphic? Besides, you're the ones who are two hours early. You're the ones who decided it was okay to walk right into my house and into my bedroom without knocking."

"We've always done that. We've just never been greeted like that before," protested Octavia.

"Well it wasn't exactly for you," admitted Clarke.

"Who was it for?"

"I was just...air drying. From my shower."

"I call bullshit," exclaimed Raven.

Clarke knew there was no way to get out of this without some hint of embarrassment. She couldn't exactly pass this off as her just lounging around her room. Not when she was in the position Raven saw her in.

"Okay, fine. I was...having a moment...with myself."

"You were jerking off in the middle of the day? Without any porn on in the background? Damn, how horny are you?" Only Raven could turn Clarke's delicate words into something so blunt.

"You know, as much as I'd love to relive my embarrassment with you two, I think we should just let it go. For my own sanity. Please."

"Fair enough. For now." Octavia nodded in agreement as something caught her attention outside Clarke's window. She looked closer to see what it was. "Oh my God, Clarke. Your neighbor girl is closing her curtains."

Raven ran to the window. "Jesus, Griffin! You need to be more careful. What if she saw you? I mean, she very well could have. Especially since she just happens to be closing the curtains right now."

Clarke knew her face was bright red. There was no way she could hide it.

"Guys, it's fine. She didn't see me. Nothing to worry about. Let's go grab some dinner or something."

Raven conceded. "Fine, but we're not done talking about this. I mean, I'm not judging you. What a woman does in her own bedroom is her business. Even when she knows she has friends coming over..."

"Not for another two hours!"

"Whatever. All I'm saying is maybe close your blinds next time. Unless..." Raven's eyes looked as though a light came on inside of that complicated, wildly inappropriate head of hers. "Unless you trying to get her attention."

"What?" Clarke feigned as much offense as she could muster.

"Clarke Griffin, is your little crush on the girl next door turning into a full-fledged voyeuristic obsession? Are you trying to lure her over here with those legendary boobs of yours?"

Octavia's eyes grew wide when she realized just what Raven was insinuating while Clarke unwittingly folded her arms over her chest and slouched a bit.

"No way. Clarke, is that what you're doing?" Octavia was dying for an answer.

Clarke simply shook her head. "You guys are being ridiculous."

"Are we?"

She couldn't bring herself to look at either of them. All she wanted to do was get out of there. She had already been embarrassed enough and she had no idea how Lexa was doing since they were interrupted. She slyly grabbed her phone and put it in her pocket.

"Look, can we just go to dinner? I promise you we'll talk at dinner. I'll update you with any...new developments with Lexa. I just need to get out of here."

Raven shrugged. "Fine with me. It reeks of sex in here anyway."

Clarke knew she wasn't off the hook. Her friends were way too observant and stubborn to let this go. She knew it was pointless to deny anything. She just hoped that they wouldn't think she was a freak when she told them the truth. After a few drinks, of course.

* * *

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." Lexa paced back and forth in her back yard. She hadn't heard from Clarke since her friends had interrupted their post orgasm bliss. She had sent her a quick text asking if she was okay, but gave up on getting a reply when she noticed the three girls driving off to wherever they were going.

"Hello?"

"Anya! Thank God! I've been calling you for over an hour."

"I just got back from the beach. What's up?"

"The beach? Where are you?"

"I took a trip down to Virginia Beach with some friends."

"That's only three hours away," Lexa mumbled to herself.

"Is everything okay?"

Lexa took a deep breath. "I'm having a crisis."

"You're gonna need to be more specific."

"A girl crisis."

"Is that so?" Anya teased. "How bad is it?"

"It's bad."

"How bad?"

"Can we talk in person? I'll drive to you. I know you're on vacation, but I could really use someone to talk to."

"Wow. That bad, huh? Yeah, of course you can come. It'll be good to see you. I'll text you the address of the hotel I'm at."

"I thank I can make it there in about three hours."

"Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"This girl...did she break your heart? Do I need to have a talk with her?"

Lexa laughed. "No. Nothing like that. It's just complicated and I don't think it's something I can bring myself to tell you about over the phone."

"All right. Please drive safely. I'll see you in a few hours."

Lexa ran upstairs to pack an overnight bag, but not before sending another text to Clarke. She wanted to keep things light. After what happened, she wasn't sure how Clarke was feeling about everything.

 **Lexa: "Have fun with your friends. Don't get into too much trouble!"**

Lexa cringed as soon as she sent it. She was capable of formulating much better texts than that. But right now, she didn't have time to dwell on it.

* * *

Clarke was on her third vodka soda and she was finally starting to feel a little buzz. She was thankful the server didn't bother to card them. There was no way she could do this sober. Raven and Octavia refused to stop with their incessant questions prompting Clarke to tell them if they asked one more time before she was ready to talk, they would get nothing. That managed to shut them up and they engaged in some small talk while waiting for the alcohol to take effect on Clarke.

She downed the rest of her drink and slammed it on the table, then signaled for the server to bring her another one.

"Okay." Clarke readied herself for the inquisition.

Her two friends sat up straight and leaned in, waiting with bated breath for Clarke to speak.

Clarke wanted to preserve Lexa's role in all of this. She didn't feel right divulging that information to her friends, so she tried to find the best way to convey what was happening.

"As you know, I have a crush on the girl next door."

"Lexa."

"Yes, Lexa," Clarke continued. "Without going into too much detail..."

"Whoa, we didn't agree to that," argued Octavia.

"You'll take what I give you and like it," informed Clarke. "Anyway, without going into too much detail...things happened. We sort of started flirting through the windows. I mean, you can see how easily I can see into her room. And she has the exact same view. And we...I...I got undressed in front of her one day. It wasn't on purpose. And she saw me. And I'm pretty sure she didn't mean to do it. But then it just sort of escalated from there. She then got undressed in front of me...so I returned the favor and we went on like that for a couple days and it all led up to today. She witnessed me..."

"Clarke, we're all adults here. You can say it."

Clarke sighed heavily. "She watched me masturbate and I watched her and that's it. Then you guys barged in and I died a little inside."

Clarke almost had to laugh at the way her friends were staring at her. She couldn't tell if it was a look of shock, judgment, or respect. Perhaps it was a little of all three.

"You guys are freaking me out. Say something. Am I the worst person alive? I mean, it's sick right? It's a sick, bad thing."

Octavia shook her head. "No. That's not what I was thinking."

Raven grabbed her water. "Hold on. I need to cool down real quick."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Seriously Ray. Is it bad?"

"Not at all. I mean, I think we're just shocked because it's you. I wouldn't have expected this level of kinkiness from you."

Octavia nodded. "It's obviously mutual, right? I mean, you're not spying on her without her knowledge."

"No, no. We're both into it."

"Damn, Griff. I really didn't think you had it in you. You never really talked about sex much. Just that you had it, but never really gave us details."

"Well, technically we haven't had sex."

"Which kind of makes it hotter," exclaimed Octavia. "She's practically a stranger."

"Not really. We've been getting to know each other when we go running."

Raven shook her head. "Still, you just met her a few weeks ago. That is really some kinky ass shit. You're both just huge pervs."

Clarke started to get defensive, but then realized Raven was right. And she didn't know how that made her feel.

"Only when it comes to each other. Unless she's done this with other people, but she doesn't seem like the type. And she seemed just as nervous as I was. I've definitely never done anything like this before."

Octavia still had a stunned look on her face. "Wow. Just wow. That is seriously so hot."

"What if she thinks I'm a freak? What if she regrets what happened?"

"Have you talked to her since?"

"No. I've been with you guys. We didn't exactly have time to talk thanks to you."

Her friends started to look a bit guilty. Clarke was starting to wonder if that was even an emotion they were capable of experiencing.

"You should text her. Just something casual."

Clarke pulled out her phone and noticed she had two missed texts from Lexa. She felt a bit of relief upon reading them, then showed her friends.

"See? She's okay. Nothing to worry about," offered Raven. "Now, I know you refuse to give out all the juicy details, but you have to tell us one thing: what does Lexa's bangin' body look like naked?"

Clarke could feel the blush rising in her cheeks moving all the way up to her ears.

"I've already told you guys too much. I need to respect Lexa."

"Kinda hard to do that when you've been playing pervy peek-a-boo with her." Octavia grabbed the cherry out of her rum and coke and squeezed it seductively between her teeth, trying to get her point across.

"You're no fun, Clarke. What's the point of having a dirty sex fetish if you can't entertain your friends with every single detail?"

Clarke hid her head in her hands. Why did she think it was a good idea to tell them this? She pulled her phone out and texted Lexa back.

 **Clarke: "I'm okay. I hope you're okay. I'm sorry about the interruption. My friends have no concept of time or personal space."**

 **Clarke: "I'm at dinner with them now. I hope you're having a good night."**

It only took a moment for Lexa to respond.

 **Lexa: "I'm okay. Driving right now. Will text you tomorrow."**

Clarke couldn't hide the disappointment in her eyes upon reading the text. Text speak was always difficult to decipher and Lexa was driving, but something about it made her feel uneasy.

That feeling was short-lived, however, when she received another text.

 **Lexa: "By the way, in case I didn't make it clear earlier today, you are really, really beautiful. Have a good night, Clarke."**

Clarke didn't even try to suppress the smile on her face as she re-read the text a few more times.

"Oh my God, Clarke. You are so into her." Octavia snapped her out of her stupor.

"You really are. Look at you. You're all dopey."

Clarke dramatically dropped her head down to the table, lightly banging her forehead against it.

"I really am, you guys. I admit it. I don't even know how it happened. But I think we've just gotten so far deep into this sexual fantasy thing, that we don't really know how to be around each other. We don't talk about it. We just talk about regular things."

"So...like a normal couple."

"We're not a couple. And nothing about this is normal. But I don't want it to stop. And at the same time, I want to keep getting to know more about her. I don't know what to do."

Both her friends replied simultaneously. "Ask her out on a date!"

"What?"

They repeated simultaneously. "As her out on a date!"

"Seriously, Clarke. If this girl brings out the naughty side of you while also making you smile like that, it's a no-brainer. Ask her out."

"But..."

"No buts, Griff. Well, except for Lexa's butt. Because it's seriously hot. Ask her out. She's obviously into you. Just see where it goes."

"And for the love of God, the next time you guys decide to try a little mutual masturbation, warns us first and then give us details after!"

* * *

Lexa woke to a stream of sunlight through the crack in the hotel curtains and the sound of crashing waves. She pulled herself out of the queen bed and walked over to the window. She didn't get much time to appreciate the view when she arrived late last night, but watching the sun rise over the ocean was quite a breathtaking sight.

She heard stirring from the other queen bed in the room.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Anya did not look amused. "Are you still getting up at the ass crack of dawn every morning?"

"The sun's out. It's not that early."

"I need another six hours of sleep," complained Anya as she fell back on the bed.

"You need to get up and walk with me on the beach because I'm about to have a mental breakdown."

"Why couldn't you tell me what's wrong last night?"

"I was exhausted and you were drunk off your ass when I arrived. When you introduced me to your equally drunk friends, you kept telling them I was your little gay padawan and you were my Yoda. And you kept telling them I had girl trouble and then your friend Courtney tried to get me to make out with her and all I wanted to do was go to sleep."

"Oh Lex, babe. I'm so sorry. Yeah, Courtney had asked me about you a couple times after meeting you at the Christmas party. She's harmless. But it's probably best you refused her advances. That girl is all drama."

Lexa looked back out at the ocean.

"Believe me, I didn't even give her a second thought."

"Oh no? But she's hot. Since when are you not interested in hot girls?"

"Since I met THE hot girl." Lexa watched as the waves danced in the sunlight, the deep blue water reminding her of the eyes she couldn't stop thinking about. "But she's more than that. She's sweet and smart and sexy and funny and not even remotely athletic, but it makes her all the more charming and adorable." Her voice became more and more melodic as she listed off each of Clarke's characteristics.

Anya studied her cousin in silence for a moment.

"Damn girl. You are in trouble. Okay, I'm getting up and we're going for a walk."

Lexa spent the first half hour of their walk recounting what had happened between her and Clarke. To her credit, Anya didn't interrupt once. Though, she did make a few faces that told Lexa she was a bit shocked.

"And then her friends walked in on her right after we finished and it seemed like it was kind of an embarrassing mess for her. And we haven't talked since. With the exception of a few texts."

Anya certainly took her time digesting the information. Her silence was almost deafening to Lexa. She was afraid her cousin was going to tell her what an awful person she was. That she was ashamed to have someone who would do such a thing in her family. And now she was terrified that she might tell her parents. But she wouldn't do that, would she? She would never betray her. Plus, how many countless sex stories of Anya's had Lexa endured over the years? Her brain was driving her to madness.

"Anya, you're killing me here."

"Sorry. I just...wow." Anya put her hand in the air. "Come on, cuz. Don't be shy."

Lexa reluctantly high-fived her.

"Wow, Lex. I knew you were a bit of a stud at school, but I had no idea you were into that kind of thing."

"I'm not! I wasn't. Not until Clarke."

"So what exactly is the big problem here? You need me to tell you it's okay? That you're not a huge pervert? That people sometimes have intense sexual chemistry and start to discover certain things that turn them on? Because it really is okay." She stopped for a moment and rested her hands on Lexa's shoulders to reassure her. "You are a completely normal young woman who met another completely normal young woman who found you as attractive as you found her and some sexy stuff ensued. I promise, you're totally fine. Just have fun with it!"

Lexa frowned. "What if I don't want to just have fun with it?"

"You want to stop? That's fine, too."

"No. I definitely don't want to stop, but I also kind of want more."

"Don't tell me you're gonna start filming each other."

Lexa broke away from her hold and scoffed. "Not like that! I want more than just what we're doing through the windows. I like her. From what I know about her, she's a really cool person."

"You want to date her?"

"Yes, but what if we already fucked it up by going too far too quickly?"

"Ask her out. And once you get comfortable with her, for the love of God, talk to her. You need to have a discussion about what it is you're doing. You can't just leave it there like nothing happened between you. That's just awkward city."

"I don't think either of us wants to really talk about it or acknowledge it. It's just something we do in the privacy of our bedrooms. No big deal."

"Yeah, sure. No big deal. That's not at all why you drove over three hours just to have a discussion with me."

Lexa rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Anya put her arm around her as they kept walking.

"So, do I get to see what this amazing, hot, smart, funny, sweet, equally-pervy-as-you girl looks like?"

Lexa pondered her request for a minute. It was the least she could do for the girl after pulling her out of bed so early while hungover. She pulled her phone out and texted Clarke.

 **Lexa: "I hope I'm not waking you, but I have a random request. Can you text me a pic of yourself?"**

Lexa considered of the implications of her text and quickly sent a follow up.

 **Lexa: "I'm with my cousin. So just a cute fun pic would be cool."**

 **Clarke: "Were you afraid I was going to send you something risque?"**

 **Lexa: "I would never presume..."**

 **Clarke: "You totally did presume. But I don't blame you. So is this request coming from you or your cousin? And doesn't she live in Boston?"**

 **Lexa: "It's from her, but now that I think about it, I wouldn't hate it. ;) "**

 **Lexa: "She's in Virginia Beach for the week. I drove down last night to see her. It was a last minute thing."**

 **Clarke: "And I didn't even get an invitation. What's her number? I'll send her a pic, but not you. Rude."**

Anya started reading their texts over Lexa's shoulder.

"Are you seriously worried about asking that girl out? She's obviously into you. Every text is dripping with flirtation."

Lexa ignored her cousin as she saw a picture text come into her phone. Her heartbeat sped up when she opened it to find a photo of Clarke lying in bed in her sweats and tank top, looking completely angelic.

Anya grabbed the phone away from her.

"Holy shit, Lex! No wonder you've got it so bad. Look at her! It should be illegal to look that good this early in the morning."

Another text came in.

 **Clarke: "Sorry I don't look so great. I was out drinking with Raven and Octavia last night. Feeling kind of crappy."**

"And modest, too. Well, that settles it," said Anya. "You were right. She's THE hot girl. Early in the morning AND hungover and she still looks like that? You really are fucked."

"Why do I even come to you for advice?"

"Because I'm your Yoda, my little gay padawan."

She took her phone back and texted Clarke. Anya did make a very good point.

 **Lexa: "I don't know how you manage to look this good so early in the morning. Seriously, you're gorgeous."**

She nervously awaited a reply, wondering if what she sent was too much.

 **Clarke: "I'm kind of glad you can't see me blushing right now. It's embarrassing. When are you coming back?"**

 **Lexa: "Probably tomorrow morning."**

 **Clarke: "I'm thinking we need to even things out again. I don't have a picture of you."**

Anya grabbed the phone away before Lexa could even say anything.

"Here, stand with the ocean in the background." She started messing with Lexa's hair, making sure it looked perfect flowing in the wind. "Oh yeah, this is a work of art. Wait! I have an idea. Take off your shirt."

"What?!"

"Your bikini, Lex. Give her a little something. Show her some cleavage."

"I can't do that."

"Oh, but you can strip in front of her and start-"

"Okay! Okay! I'll show my bikini top. But the shorts stay on."

Anya snapped the picture and sent it before Lexa even had a chance to approve it. She tossed the phone back to Lexa.

"That should definitely get you a date. And to second base. And NOT with yourself!"

Lexa ignored Anya's remark and read Clarke's response as soon as it came in.

 **Clarke: "Okay. Now I'm really, really bummed you didn't invite me. Please tell Anya thank you. I have a feeling the bikini was her idea. I definitely owe her for that."**

Lexa smiled. "Okay, Anya. Dinner's on me tonight. And drinks."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are a very wise Yoda."

"Damn right."


	6. Chapter 6

A couple days later, Lexa was back and Clarke joined her on their morning run. She didn't tell Lexa, but she kept up her running while she was away. She decided she liked the way it made her feel. She felt more energized and she wanted to work on her endurance so she wouldn't have to keep slowing Lexa down, no matter how much the other girl tells her it's okay.

"So how was the beach?"

"Beautiful. Warm. I wasn't there very long, but I enjoyed it. It was nice to see Anya again."

"I'm gonna have to meet this girl."

"Interestingly enough, she says the same about you."

Clarke felt a pang of excitement. "So you told her about me."

"Don't let it go to your head, Clarke. But yes, I may have mentioned you."

"And what did you tell her about me?"

"I told her I have a pain in the ass neighbor who keeps insisting on going running with me no matter how much it slows me down."

"Ouch."

"I may have also told her that you're really pretty and kind of cool."

"And then she demanded to see what I looked like?"

"Yes. That's why I asked for the picture."

"And what was her response?" Clarke knew she was playing with fire. She was very obviously fishing, but she didn't care. Anya was someone obviously important to Lexa, so it was important that she made a good impression with her.

"She said you're all right."

"Just all right? Damn, I knew I should have sent a better photo."

Lexa grinned at her. "Okay, so she didn't say that. But I refuse to tell you her exact response. Something tells me you're just looking for compliments. I refuse to give you what you want."

Clarke was feeling playful. And frighteningly bold. "Funny, you didn't seem to refuse to give me what I wanted the other day."

She couldn't believe she said it. They so rarely ever discussed whey they did in their bedrooms. It was sort of an unspoken rule, but Clarke was on a high from all this flirting, so she took a chance. And instead of waiting for a response, she took off running ahead of Lexa, determined to beat her home.

The race was close and Clarke could feel her legs start to give out, but she kept on going, refusing to slow down until she reached her driveway. She made it first by a split second and thoroughly enjoyed the stunned look on Lexa's face. They stood there, hands on their knees, trying to catch their breath.

"Unreal." Lexa was clearly in denial.

"No. Not unreal. That actually happened." Clarke really liked gloating.

Lexa shook her head. "You had a head start."

"YOU have years of training. Really, I expected more from you."

If it weren't for the smile she was trying to fight, Lexa would have appeared to be fuming. Clarke watched as the brunette took a few steps closer to her. She was finally able to regulate her breathing while Clarke was still panting pretty heavily.

"Clarke."

"Yeah?"

She watched as Lexa shuffled her feet and looked to the ground. It was downright adorable.

Lexa cleared her throat. "I've really been enjoying our runs."

"Me too."

She cleared her throat again. "And I'd like to maybe see if you'd be available to hang out with me again in a non-exercise capacity."

Clarke laughed. "Seriously, Lexa?"

"What?"

"You are really bad at this."

Lexa's shyness immediately turned to defensiveness.

"I swear I'm not! I'm usually so much better at this. People have come to me for advice about this." She exhaled in frustration. "You know what? I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

With that, she headed into her house. Clarke was left kicking herself for making fun of her. She was just trying to lighten the mood and now she managed to fuck it up.

Clarke found herself pacing in her kitchen. She had sent a few apology texts to Lexa, but hadn't heard anything back. That was over an hour ago. She was getting desperate and was about to text Raven when she heard a knock at her door.

She opened it to find Lexa standing there holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Lexa, what are you-"

"Clarke, I know we don't know each other that well, but I would really like to change that. I would love for you to accompany me on a date tomorrow night."

She handed the flowers over to her and Clarke happily took them with a smile on her face.

"Now this was a lot smoother."

"I told you I'm good at it," replied Lexa. "But for some reason..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Lexa..."

"You make me nervous, okay? I've never been so tongue-tied around another girl before. And it's really throwing me off. So I had to come over here and make my intentions clear and ask you out because I am a grown ass woman." She looked at her hands. "A grown ass woman with apparently very sweaty palms. Jesus, I really am bad at this."

Clarke laughed. "You're a lot better than you think. And to be honest, I get nervous around you, too."

Lexa clutched her chest. "Oh, thank God. Seriously, what is wrong with us?"

Clarke smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. But maybe we can fix it on our date. By the way, since you were the one who asked, let me be the one to plan it. I know the area really well, so it's only fair to you."

"It's a deal." Lexa stood there for a moment looking everywhere but at Clarke. "So...I'll see you tomorrow. How's 6pm?"

"Sounds good."

Lexa took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Okay bye." She turned around to walk towards her house, then called over her shoulder to Clarke. "I swear I'll be less awkward on our date. I really don't even know what's with me right now."

Clarke watched her disappear into her house before inhaling the flowers Lexa brought her. She found herself rather relieved that she wasn't the only one who felt a bit out of sorts when they were in each other's presence.

* * *

Lexa was having a difficult time sleeping. She kept replaying all the moments in which she embarrassed herself in front of Clarke with her extreme awkwardness. There were too many to count and she was wondering where the confident, lady killer Lexa went. She must have left her back in New York. She was beyond nervous about their date and had no idea why. The things she had already done with Clarke were enough to make anyone blush. But she loved how it made her feel and loved that Clarke made her feel at ease whenever it happened.

She threw the blankets off and huffed in frustration. She needed to do something. Anything to take the edge off and calm her nerves. She contemplated working out, but she didn't want to over train since she had gone running and went to the gym earlier.

She stared up at her ceiling, the moonlight casting a shadow over it and she wondered if Clarke was having the same problem. Probably not. She's Clarke. She's way too perfect to have issues like this.

Lexa jumped when she heard her phone go off.

 **Clarke: "I can't sleep. Are you awake? If not, hopefully this doesn't wake you. I'm excited for tomorrow."**

Lexa contemplated a moment.

 **Lexa: "Wide awake. Can I call you?"**

Instead of responding, Clarke called her.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Lexa.

"No. You?"

"No."

"What's your excuse?" asked Clarke.

Lexa could go two ways with this. She could play it completely cool and nonchalant or she could tell Clarke the truth. She decided to play it cool and be coy.

"I've been thinking about you. I'm excited and nervous for our date. And I keep thinking about that kiss we shared."

God damn it, Lexa! She wanted to hide under the covers. She didn't trust her voice anymore. She knew talking on the phone would be a bad idea.

Clarke giggled. "Eager, are we?"

"Shut up. Why can't you sleep?"

"I had too much coffee earlier. Now I'm all jittery."

"Oh." Lexa was further embarrassed and needed to get off the phone right now.

"Lexa?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't have coffee today. I'm thinking about you, too. And I'm kind of nervous and excited and I have no idea what I'm doing." They were both quiet for a moment. "Is it okay that I said that?"

Lexa nodded. "Yes. Of course. I'm glad I'm not alone in this."

They fell into a comfortable silence. Lexa indulged in the sound of Clarke's breathing.

"Turn on your light and go to your window."

Lexa did as she was told. As she moved toward the light, she noticed a light already coming from Clarke's window. They stood there looking at each other, each with a phone in their hand. Lexa gave her a little wave and Clarke waved back.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Lexa observed the blonde and found it fascinating how she could radiate such beauty at one o'clock in the morning wearing nothing but pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"You look really pretty, Clarke."

She watched her shy away briefly.

"Thank you. I was just thinking you look adorable. Do you always wear that to bed?"

Lexa looked down at her boxers and ribbed tank top.

"Usually." She swallowed thickly. "Sometimes I sleep naked. Especially on warm nights."

Clarke smirked at her. "Is that your way of trying to get me to picture you naked?"

"Hey, I was just stating a fact. You didn't have to take it there."

"I think I did. I mean, look where we are. I think this is the longest either of us have been fully clothed while staring at each other through the window."

Lexa could feel her breath quicken. She wasn't sure if anything was going to happen, but the thought of it excited her.

"I guess you're right. This is so unlike us."

She waited for Clarke's response, but didn't mind the wait. She was busy taking in the sight of the beautiful girl and found herself mentally thanking her parents for choosing this house to move into.

"I'm thinking we should stick with tradition," replied Clarke.

"Meaning?"

Lexa was pretty sure what she meant, but she'd be damned if she would assume anything and embarrass herself in front of Clarke even more. Her breath hitched and her legs suddenly felt weak as she watched Clarke remove her shirt, standing topless before her once again.

"Jesus, Clarke."

"Is this okay?"

Lexa simply nodded as she couldn't seem to find any words at the moment.

Clarke looked down at her chest and shrugged. "I don't know what it is about you, but you have a way of doing this to me."

"Doing what?" Lexa could barely choke out those two words in a whisper.

"Getting me to...you know...take my clothes off."

"I think it's pretty clear you have the same effect on me," Lexa finally found her voice, while keeping her eyes trained on Clarke's ample chest.

"It doesn't look that way from over here."

Lexa understood what she was getting at and immediately discarded her tank top, feeling the cold air against her breasts. Her nipples were already standing at attention in an excited state the moment Clarke removed her shirt.

"Better?"

"Much."

She watched Clarke's eyes move all over her. She felt exposed and not just physically. She craved it. She craved the attention from Clarke. There was no one else she would do this for, she was sure of that. But the way Clarke looked at her was something she always wanted to experience. It was like a drug. An addiction only alleviated by Clarke's lustful eyes.

"I can't believe how fucking stunning you are. Your body just...I don't even have words for it, Lexa. You have no idea how turned on I am right now."

Upon feeling the wetness at her center, Lexa had to laugh.

"Oh, I think I do." She had to calm herself in order to keep her voice from cracking. "You know you have perfect breasts, right? Don't even pretend you don't know that."

Clarke blushed and gave her a sly smile. "I've been told that from time to time."

Lexa immediately felt a tinge of jealousy. Just knowing that someone else has seen Clarke's breasts, has touched them, run their tongue all over them when Lexa has only seen them through a bedroom window had her reeling. Why was she so bothered by that fact? They hadn't even gone on a date yet, and suddenly Lexa was feeling possessive and protective of Clarke's body.

"I'm sure you've told yourself that from time to time, too. I mean, you have a mirror, right?"

"Well, I'm glad you seem to like them."

"I do like them. Very much." She looked down at her shorts. "And I have proof."

She watched as Clarke closed her eyes for a moment and found herself wishing she knew what she was thinking about.

"How wet are you, Lexa?"

"Let's just say I picked a bad night not to wear underwear."

"Fuck. I think you should check. I want to make sure your hypothesis is accurate."

Lexa could feel her stomach drop at that moment. She was suddenly very aware of what was going on between her legs and the thought of touching herself made her more excited than she cared to admit. Really, it was embarrassing how hard up she was right now. She lowered her hand until it disappeared inside her shorts and gasped as she swiped a finger through her folds. Even she wasn't expecting to be this wet.

"Fuck, Clarke. My finger is soaked. My shorts are ruined."

"Then maybe you should get rid of them."

Lexa didn't need to be told twice. She shuffled out of them in the sexiest way she could, watching Clarke the entire time. She heard the staccato hitching of Clarke's breath. She had no idea why she loved this so much. To be studied and scrutinized and ogled by Clarke. Her entire body hummed in pleasure as Clarke's hooded eyes took in everything Lexa had just revealed to her. Lexa didn't try to hide. She didn't shy away or try to cover any part of her. She trusted Clarke and there was something so beautiful in that feeling of trust. She basked in it. Clarke looked upon her as if she were the only thing that mattered in this moment. And what an amazing thing it was to matter to someone like that.

Clarke excitedly removed her shorts until she was completely nude in front of Lexa. She couldn't believe they were doing this again. Only this time, she can now hear the sultry sound of Lexa's voice on the other end of the phone. And that seemed to make it all the more tantalizing.

"Are we really doing this?" asked Clarke.

"We don't have to."

"I think we're pretty much past the point of backing out now."

Lexa nodded. "Yeah, I'd have to agree."

They stood in silence, just studying each other's bodies. Clarke desperately wanted to start touching herself, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it without Lexa's permission. She watched as the other girl started touching herself once again and Clarke swallowed hard.

"I want to know what you feel like." Clarke didn't even recognize her own voice.

Lexa's eyes were closed and concentrated. Clarke listened closely to the quiet moaning in Lexa's voice.

"I'm so wet, Clarke. My clit is throbbing."

Clarke's eyes widened as Lexa removed her finger and sucked it clean while humming at the taste.

"Fuck, Lexa. You're seriously killing me. I want to know what you taste like."

Clarke was so close to asking her to come over, but she knew that was a bad idea. They hadn't even had their first date yet. Having her over would make this whole thing way too real. So she stayed where she was and waited for Lexa's next move. She watched as the brunette made her way over to her bed.

"I don't know about you, Clarke, but I can't go another minute without getting myself off."

Clarke's voice cracked. "Wha...what do you want me to do?"

"Go to your bed, lie down, and keep your phone next to you at all times."

Clarke did as she was told, making sure she was lying down while still able to see Lexa on her bed. She put her phone on speaker, knowing she wouldn't have to worry about her mom overhearing since she was at work.

She ran her hands over her torso, arching her back, making sure to put on one hell of a show for Lexa.

"Shit, Clarke, that is so fucking hot. Start touching those amazing tits of yours. I've been seriously dying to touch them from the first time I saw them. I want to see your hands on them."

Clarke moved her hands over the stiff peaks on her chest, clenching her legs, trying to get some relief. She bit her lip and started moaning at the sensation.

"You've thought about touching them?" Perhaps this was entering dangerous territory, but Clarke wanted to hear more.

"You know I have. I've been wanting to put my hands all over you since day one. Now stop fishing for compliments and keep touching yourself."

Clarke moaned even louder, waiting for Lexa to tell her what to do next. She watched the girl across the way, who was already three fingers deep inside herself.

"Fuck, Clarke. My pussy is so wet just from watching you and thinking about you. I need you to start rubbing your clit, babygirl."

Clarke nearly drew blood from biting her lip so hard upon hearing the name Lexa called her. Her toes curled as her left hand made its way down between her legs. She lightly grazed her clit and felt a jolt to her core as her hips lifted off the mattress.

"That's it, Clarke. Keep rubbing your clit. I'm so fucking close."

Clarke whined at the much needed contact, not even caring how loud she was being.

"Fuck yes. Let me hear you. I want to hear how good you make yourself feel."

Clarke squeezed her breast harder, pulling at her aching nipple while continuing to stroke her clit. Her eyes closed in ecstasy as she practically mewled at the feeling.

"Eyes open, Clarke. Look at me."

Clarke did as she was told.

"Good girl. Fuck, I'm so close." Lexa was practically breathless at this point. "Now roll over on your stomach while still looking at me."

Clarke didn't argue. She had no willpower of her own. Lexa was calling the shots. Not even her body was her own anymore. She turned over and lay with her stomach against the mattress. She kept her back arched and her ass in the air, knowing Lexa would appreciate the view.

"Jesus Christ, Clarke. Your ass is...fuck! Start fucking yourself. Right now."

Clarke quickly and easily plunged two fingers into her slick entrance and nearly choked out a stream of obscenities as she started grinding down on her own fingers, practically humping the bed. Lexa's name kept spilling from her lips with each thrust.

"God, I love hearing you say my name when you're fucking yourself." Lexa's words filled Clarke with an unfamiliar intensity.

She moved her head to watch Lexa as the brunette's moaning grew louder and louder. She keened at the sounds she was making.

"Fuck, Clarke. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm fucking coming. Fuck, Clarke! Yes! Fuck, I'm coming so hard!"

Clarke wasn't far behind. All it took was watching Lexa completely lose herself for Clarke to reach her impending orgasm. She could feel drops of sweat off her back as she added a third finger and locked eyes with Lexa. The other girl simply watched as Clarke was nearing the edge.

"That's it. Come for me, babygirl."

At that, Clarke was pushed over the edge, lost in the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. A blinding white light exploded behind her eyes as she kept grinding on herself, not even caring about what a mess she looked like right now. Her hair was matted, her skin was sweaty and she was practically drooling on the bed. Her movements slowed to a halt and she exhaled deeply, then rolled over on her back and looked over at Lexa. The brunette looked as though she had a transformative experience. Her eyes were no longer confident and voracious, but were now bewildered with a sense of wonderment.

"Clarke?"

"Hmm?" Clarke dreamily smiled at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better."

"Good. Because I have to say, that was...wow."

"Yeah. Definitely wow."

"What is wrong with us?"

Clarke chuckled. "I have no idea, but you don't see me complaining, do you?"

Lexa gave her a sweet smile. "I suppose not." She rolled her head back onto the bed. "So, are you feeling a little less nervous about tomorrow?"

"I think this definitely took the edge off."

"Mmm," Lexa agreed.

"You are really, really hot." Clarke was too relaxed to be shy. "Like really hot."

Lexa gave another hum. "You too."

"Are you tired?"

"Just...satisfied. Contented." Lexa stretched and Clarke couldn't take her eyes away from her.

"Want me to hang up?"

"No. Stay. Please," Lexa replied sleepily.

"Okay. I'll stay."

It wasn't long before Clarke heard Lexa's breath even out and she was asleep. After throwing on her pajamas, Clarke lay back down and listened to the other girl's breathing until she fell asleep.

* * *

After giving herself a look in the full-length mirror for the 17th time, Clarke found herself downstairs pacing, waiting for a knock on the door. It was still early, but she was too nervous to put on the television or call one of her friends. She knew Raven and Octavia would only make her feel more nervous.

She went back upstairs to give herself one last look in the mirror. After trying on a dozen outfits, she settled on something more casual: black skinny jeans and a red lace tank top that showed off her killer assets. Her hair was half up and fell perfectly around her shoulders. She had sent Raven and Octavia a snap chat of her outfit and they both enthusiastically approved.

When the doorbell rang, she felt like her heart was in a vice grip and had to remind herself to breathe. She ran downstairs and opened the door to find Lexa standing there holding a single rose. And she was the most stunning Clarke had ever seen her. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a white, low-plunging v-neck and a black leather vest that matched her boots. Her hair was down and swept over one shoulder. Clarke was pretty sure she had never seen anything so beautiful in all her life.

Lexa handed her the rose. "You look unbelievable. Wow."

Clarke didn't miss the fact that Lexa's eyes lingered at her chest. She took the rose and smelled it. It was all she could do at the moment. Words were not her best friend right now. She wished there was a way she could convey just how beautiful Lexa looked. She wanted to kiss her right then and there, but that wouldn't be appropriate, would it?

Instead, she just grinned like an idiot and allowed her eyes to look the other girl up and down shamelessly. It was definitely going to be an interesting night.


	7. Chapter 7

Despite her usual ineptitude around Clarke, Lexa managed to keep her cool for the majority of their date. There were a few times she caught herself staring unabashedly at Clarke's cleavage. She started to feel a little guilty about it and tried to be a perfect gentleman, but then she realized there was a good possibility Clarke wore that shirt on purpose. And even saw Clarke smirking at her the fourth time she caught her looking.

Clarke brought Lexa to her favorite restaurant in the area. They spent the evening getting to know each other a little more. The more Lexa learned about her, the more she found herself really liking Clarke. It kind of scared her to be falling so quickly for a girl under these circumstances. Maybe because she had never been in this situation before. On a first date with a girl she had already had phone sex with.

There was rarely a moment of silence between them throughout the entire dinner. They exchanged stories of their adolescence and found that they each had a pretty fair amount of embarrassing stories between them.

Clarke made it known that her favorite Lexa story was the one where Lexa stole her dad's car when she was fourteen because she overheard the girl she had a crush on, who happened to be a senior in high school and the head cheerleader, talking about how she would never date anyone without a cool car. Lexa's dad happened to drive a very nice Porsche and she wanted so badly to impress her cheerleader by showing up with the Porsche to the football game. Regardless of the fact that Lexa barely knew how to drive, let alone drive a stick shift, she managed to make it to the football field. And she just so happened to pull up right next to where the cheerleaders were gathered before the game. And her crush just so happened to see her as she stepped out of the car. Lexa gave her a cocky smile as she casually tossed her keys up in the air and caught them. She could see the girl eyeing her car, but what she didn't see was the car slowly rolling backwards. She had parked on an incline and didn't realize she needed to put the parking brake on. She and all the cheerleaders watched in horror as the car gained momentum down the hill. Lexa chased after it, but not before it slammed backwards into a light pole. What made it worse was that Lexa's momentum was so fast, she couldn't stop herself when the car stopped and she ended up rolling up over onto the hood. So she essentially got hit by a parked car.

Lexa was bright red while recalling the story. She thought it had been long enough to where it wouldn't be embarrassing anymore, but she was wrong. At least she got Clarke to laugh. That made it all worth it.

"So what happened?" asked Clarke between gasps.

"All the cheerleaders came running to my aid. Seriously. I was just laying on the hood of the car completely dazed and I see all these hot cheerleaders running at me. And I was so out of it, it was like they were running in slow motion. Like a scene out of Baywatch. And they were all running toward ME. One was cradling my head to make sure I didn't seriously injure myself and two others were trying to help me up."

"So three cheerleaders had their hands all over you at once," asked Clarke incredulously.

"I couldn't have planned it better if I tried."

"I think you could have."

"You're right. I could have. Jessica, the head cheerleader who had my heart, was not one of the ones who helped me. She ended up taking pictures of the entire incident and putting it on Facebook for all to see."

"That's awful."

Lexa chuckled. "Not really. It kind of made me a legend after that. Thankfully, there was no video of the accident because there was no way that could have looked anything but clumsy on my part. But pictures of the cheerleaders all over me? It certainly helped my status as a lowly, baby gay freshman. It was almost worth getting grounded for the remainder of the year and having to work two part-time jobs to pay for the damages. Almost."

"So you were kind of a stud in high school?"

Lexa shrugged. "I guess. Towards the end, yeah. Once I filled out. I was pretty scrawny freshman and sophomore year."

"So you've got a lot of...experience."

Lexa shifted uncomfortably in her seat. It was an inevitable question. One that would normally come up around the third or fourth date. But they had done things so backwards already, she wasn't really surprised it came up now.

"Um...you could say that." Lexa couldn't bring herself to look at Clarke. "What about you?"

Clarke started to blush. "I didn't really start having sex until college. And it's only been with three people. I did it once with this random guy right after my dad died the summer before I started college. A very stupid move, but it was sort of a grieving thing, you know? Then I did it with a guy I dated for about a month my freshman year of college. And then a guy I woke up next to after a drunken night at a party. We ended up dating for a few weeks."

Lexa wasn't quite sure what to do with this information. She was a bit surprised for a few reasons. The first being that she thought Clarke was gay. The second being that she found it hard to believe someone so insanely gorgeous could only have been with three people.

"Oh." It was all Lexa could manage to blurt out.

Clarke looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Is that bad?"

"No! No. Not at all. I just...I thought...you haven't...been with...any girls?"

Clarke bit her lip. "Not in a fully...sexual capacity. I've made out with a few girls. Complete with groping and all that, but it never really went any further."

Lexa nodded. "Oh." She wanted to say more. She wanted to ask more, but didn't want to make Clarke uncomfortable.

"I wanted it to go further," assured Clarke. "I liked it. I really liked it. They just didn't seem to want to take it any further."

Lexa scoffed. "I find that hard to believe. Have you seen you? You could turn any straight girl gay."

"Apparently not."

"So...you're into girls, then?"

Clarke gave her a rather confused look. "Has that not been made clear to you in the past few weeks?"

Lexa could tell she was turning red. "Just making sure. You never know."

Clarke reached her hand out and placed it on top of Lexa's. "I am most definitely into girls. And you in particular. Just in case you weren't aware."

Lexa felt something almost electric the moment Clarke's hand touched hers. She indulged in the way Clarke's thumb felt, lightly massaging the top of her hand. She started to whimper, but managed to cover it by clearing her throat.

"Well, that's good to know." She looked at Clarke timidly and couldn't quite read the look on the blonde's face. "What?"

"I don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"You always seem so confident and sure of yourself whenever we...you know." It was kind of ridiculous that they still managed to not talk about the elephant in the room. "But when we're in such close proximity, you're so shy and unassuming."

"I...uh...I really don't know why that is. You just...you really..." Lexa sighed deeply. "I just really like you. A lot. And I can't not be a huge awkward dork around you because apparently, that's just how I am with you. I don't get it, either."

"It's fucking adorable."

"It is?"

Clarke nodded. "Besides, I think we've established that you have the same effect on me. We can't seem to keep our cool around each other."

"No chill whatsoever," agreed Lexa.

* * *

After dinner, and learning about Clarke's childhood, her high school years, the death of her father and her first two years of college, Lexa found herself walking side by side with Clarke, listening to her talk about what inspires her to paint. They were heading to their next stop on their multi-stop date and didn't exactly know where Clarke was taking them. She didn't really care. She was too engrossed in watching Clarke's face light up as she talked passionately about art. Lexa made sure to remind herself to bring up the subject more often. She loved seeing this side of Clarke. Well, she loved seeing all sides of Clarke, but this was becoming her favorite.

It was in this moment, Lexa decided to make her move. She wanted so badly to kiss Clarke. It was all she could think about the whole evening. She stopped and reached her hand out to grab Clarke's. She looked down at their hands and back up at Clarke and smiled at her. Instead of leaning in to kiss her, she gripped her hand a little bit harder and kept on walking next to her.

"Is this okay?"

"Yeah."

"So, you were saying? About your preferred techniques?"

"What?" Clarke had completely lost her train of thought. "Oh, I don't know. I don't really remember."

Lexa brought Clarke's hand up to her mouth and gave it a kiss. "So, where are we going? We've been walking for a while."

Clarke stopped and looked around. "Huh."

"What?"

"Um...it appears we missed our turn. About fifteen blocks back." Clarke looked at her apologetically and Lexa just burst into laughter.

"Got a little too excited about the topic of conversation?"

Clarke gave her the sweetest, most bashful look and it made Lexa nearly swoon at the sight.

"Not just the topic. The company I'm in, too. You're a bit distracting."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You look so hot tonight."

Lexa stopped in her tracks. "Is that so?"

"Your outfit is on point. Seriously." Clarke grabbed Lexa's vest and pulled her closer. And Lexa let her. Because Lexa would pretty much let Clarke do anything at this point.

"You like it?" Why couldn't she just speak like a normal person?

Clarke nodded. "I'll give you a choice. We can walk back the fifteen blocks and go do the super awesome fun thing I had planned or we can head to the third and final stop a bit early."

"What's the third and final stop?"

"The sports bar down the street so we can watch the US Women's soccer game. You had mentioned in passing that you loved watching them play. I was planning on us catching the second half, but now we can watch the whole game if you want. Tonight, they're playing against-"

"-France." Lexa nodded knowingly. "Wow. That sounds awesome! That was sweet of you to do your research. What was the super awesome fun thing you had planned?"

"Go-kart racing."

"What?"

"Yeah, there's a go-kart track not too far from here. I thought it might be fun. I used to love to go as a kid."

"That really does sound like super awesome fun!" Lexa beamed. "Damn. Now I don't know what I want to do more."

"Well, how about we save the go-karts for our second date?" suggested Clarke.

"Second date?"

"Yeah. Unless you're having a really shitty time and don't think I deserve another date."

Lexa shook her head emphatically. "No! No. I'm having a great time! Yes, let's save it for our second date! Let's go watch some soccer."

Lexa started to walk away, but Clarke didn't budge, still gripping her by the vest. They stood there staring at each other, neither really wanting to move. And Lexa was right where she wanted to be.

Clarke couldn't bring herself to let go of Lexa's black leather vest, even though at this point her hands were starting to get a little sweaty. Perhaps she was nervous. Perhaps it was the pure and simple excitement of the two of them standing there, lost in each other. Perhaps because she knew if she let go, she'd lose her nerve. She looked down at Lexa's plump lips. They seemed so warm and welcoming. She watched as Lexa haphazardly ran her tongue along her lips, almost as if luring Clarke in. She's pretty sure Lexa didn't mean to make it look all that sexy, but damn was it ever sexy.

"Lexa?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I can wait until the end of the night to kiss you."

There. She said what she wanted to say. She made it known that she definitely wanted to kiss her. Now it was up to Lexa. The pressure was off Clarke. For now, anyway.

"I know I can't," was all Lexa said before gently placing her hand behind Clarke's neck and pulling her in for a searing kiss. Their lips melded together poetically and Clarke couldn't get over how soft Lexa's lips were. The kiss started softly, tenderly at first before growing more fervent as Lexa explored Clarke's mouth. Clarke's hand released the vest and moved around to the small of Lexa's back, pulling them closer together. She nearly lost it when Lexa's tongue grazed over her lips, parting them, asking for entrance, which Clarke happily granted. The moment their tongues met was when Clarke could feel herself going slowly insane and Lexa's talented tongue was the only thing keeping her grounded. She immediately fell in love with the way the brunette tasted. It was a sweetness she couldn't quite place, but she knew she would always want to taste it. And the whimper that escaped from the back of Lexa's throat was beyond sexy. Clarke wished she could record it an make it her ringtone.

When they pulled back, they both immediately had smiles on their faces.

"We are definitely doing that again," Lexa assured her as she brought her forehead to Clarke's.

* * *

The bar was a bit crowded and most of the TVs were showing baseball, but Clarke tipped the server to change one of the TVs to the soccer game. They spent most of the evening enthralled in the game and celebrating with each other each time the US scored. Lexa explained a little bit about the rules of the game to Clarke. She knew the basics, but didn't understand certain calls the referees made and Lexa thought it was incredibly sweet that Clarke was so interested in it and asking questions.

Upon celebrating yet another goal from team USA, Lexa found that their table no longer consisted of just the two of them. There was a young man who took it upon himself to pull up a chair and sit close to Clarke.

"Ladies."

"Uh, hi." Clarke seemed just as confused and put off as Lexa felt.

"I was watching you two getting all excited over the game and wanted to come over and say hi. Maybe I can buy you a drink?" That last part was more directed at Clarke, so Lexa remained silent, waiting to see how the scene would play out.

"Thanks, but I'm not 21 yet. I'm good with my lemonade."

"Lemonade, huh? So you like the hard stuff?"

Clarke shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

"Fair enough. Well, I just thought I'd ask. You ladies have a good night."

As he walked away, Lexa found herself watching him carefully. Apparently, she didn't look to happy because Clarke scooted closer to her and put her arm around her.

"Lexa, are you jealous?"

She locked eyes with Clarke. "I don't get jealous."

"You don't?"

"Nope. Sorry."

A playful grin appeared on the blonde's face.

"Okay. Well, that's nice to know." She got up from her seat. "I'm gonna go get another lemonade. I haven't seen our waiter in like half an hour. You want another Dr. Pepper?"

"Sure. Thanks." Lexa watched as Clarke headed over to the bar and sure enough, she happened to end up right next to the guy that just hit on her. She shook her head and laughed to herself. Clarke was obviously up to something. She kept watching as Clarke initiated a conversation with the guy. Upon giving him another glance, Lexa realized that he wasn't exactly bad looking. Quite the opposite, actually. And now she was starting to feel a bit uneasy.

She felt her eyes narrow as Clarke laughed heartily at whatever the douchebag said and her jaw tightened the moment she saw him put his arm around her shoulder. It seemed rather playful and not territorial, but it still didn't stop Lexa from giving him death glares. The moment she knew Clarke won was when the guy blatantly looked down at her chest, which wasn't hard since Clarke was very obviously putting her cleavage out there. Lexa shifted in her seat. She was seething and almost got up to charge over there, but didn't get a chance to before Clarke started skipping her way back to their table. She gave Lexa a smug look.

"Wow. If looks could kill."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You didn't even come back with our drinks."

Clarke looked down innocently. "Oh, you're right. Oops."

"Clarke. Seriously, what was that?"

"Sure, Lexa. You don't get jealous at all."

"Okay, fine. Apparently I do. You win. Now what did you say to him?"

"You really wanna know?" Clarke took the cherry out of her lemonade and licked it seductively with her tongue. And Lexa forgot how to breathe until Clarke finally swallowed the tantalizing fruit.

"Uh, yeah. Yes. I do." She nervously cleared her throat.

Clarke smiled slyly. "I told him that I'm on a first date with you and I was trying to make you jealous. He played along."

"You're lying."

"Nope. That's exactly what happened. A little honesty goes a long way. And now I get to gloat."

"You are lucky you're so damn cute."

God damn it, Clarke was just irresistible.

After the game, they walked home. It was a warm night and too perfect to bother taking a cab back. Even after a rather successful date, Clarke still felt her stomach flip when Lexa took her hand. She liked the feeling. She liked all the ways Lexa made her feel. She liked the simplicity and complexity. The calmness and chaos. The innocence and sinfulness.

And she really, really liked Lexa's hand in hers.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"What was your favorite part of the night?"

Lexa squeezed her hand a bit tighter. "This part. Right here."

Clarke smirked. "Damn, that was good."

"It's true! Well, this and the part where we kissed. I definitely did not hate that."

They walked side by side in a comfortable silence until Clarke finally got the nerve to bring up what she was afraid to keep talking about earlier.

"Does it bother you that I haven't had sex with a girl?"

"No." Lexa didn't even hesitate. "But it makes me a little nervous."

"Why?"

"Because – and by no means am I assuming anything about our future physical relationship – but if something were to happen between us, I wouldn't want you to regret it. Or hope that it was with someone else."

It took all of Clarke's strength to not jump into Lexa's arms and start smothering her face with kisses. How was it possible for this girl to be so damn adorable?

"It makes me nervous, too," admitted Clarke.

"Why's that?"

"Well, more excited than anything. Because – and I'm not assuming anything either – but it's the thought of it being with you. And the nervousness comes from a place of inexperience. What if I can't measure up to the other girls you've been with? It sounds like you do pretty well for yourself."

"I guess you could say that."

She could sense Lexa faltering a bit as the brunette kept her eyes focused on the ground.

"It doesn't bother me, if that's what you're thinking."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's not like an astronomical number. But I have been with my fair share of girls. I think the reason why is because I've never really had time for a relationship. Or, I suppose I never really allowed myself to have time. I was always so focused on school and soccer and keeping my scholarship that I wouldn't allow myself any outside distractions. But recently, I think I've just been using that as an excuse because I was scared to really get close to anyone." She took a deep breath. "But that kind of life is a lonely one. And sex seemed to fill the void."

Clarke moved closer to Lexa. She let go of her hand and put her arm around her lower back.

"So you're not really a relationship kind of girl?" Clarke was terrified to ask the question and didn't really want to hear the answer, but she tried to keep her tone as playful as she could.

Lexa contemplated for a moment.

"I've never really equated sex with emotions before. I never really had the time or the opportunity I guess. It started my senior year in high school. Girls started using me as their little experiment and I got used to it. I kind of liked it in the beginning. I mean, who wouldn't? Same thing happened when I started college. Then word started to spread that I was the girl to go to for good sex and no strings. I don't even really know how that started, but I just embraced it. It kept my bed warm, and kept myself free to do as I please and not feel guilty for focusing on the things I needed to get done."

Clarke loosened her grip on Lexa ever so slightly. It obviously didn't go unnoticed by the other girl. She stopped and faced Clarke.

"I'm not telling you this to warn you, Clarke. I'm telling you this because I guess this is my way of saying I have no desire for that kind of lifestyle anymore. I came to that conclusion a few months ago, actually. I didn't really have any intention of having any sort of relationship. Physical or otherwise. And then I met you. And you pretty much fucked up all my plans. So thank you. I mean it. Thank you."

Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa's forehead and whispered, "Sorry I'm a life-ruiner."

Lexa brought her hand up to Clarke's cheek and kissed her. "Life-changer is more like it."

"Wow. This is a lot to take in on a first date."

Lexa rolled her eyes. "You're right. I'm so sorry. I'm just this sappy, emotional mess. But as you know by now, you have a tendency to completely break me down. And honestly? I've wasted too much time trying to hide from my feelings."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you kind of changed me, too."

"How so?"

"I've always been kind of…I don't know the right word. Sheltered? Vanilla?"

"You are NOT vanilla."

"I mean I've never really done anything crazy. My sex life was practically non-existent until I caught some pervy girl spying on me through my window."

Lexa couldn't hold in her laughter. "Oh Lord. So we're doing this now? We're actually going to talk about it?"

"No. We don't have to talk about it. But I'll just say I've never felt anything like that before. Or anything like this." She gestured between the two of them. "It's exhilarating and eye-opening and it's really, really hot. And YOU'RE really hot. By far the hottest person I've ever dated. And I feel like something has just come alive in me. And it's because of you. So now we're even. The feelings are out there and this is by far the most revealing first date I've ever been on. But it feels more like the tenth date, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean."

Clarke gazed at Lexa, feeling herself get completely sucked into the beauty of her eyes. If she had any control over her body in Lexa's presence, she probably would have stepped back because she was definitely leaning too far in and staring for way too long. Lexa simply smiled and wrapped her arms around Clarke, enveloping her in a hug. Clarke gave into it and rested her head on Lexa's shoulder, wondering how it was possible to feel like she fit so perfectly in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke was caught somewhere between agony and ecstasy. She wasn't sure how long she had been in this position, but based on how soon her legs were going to give out, she was pretty sure it had to be at least an hour. She was currently being pressed up with her back against the wood paneling on the side of her house and thought about what it was that got her into this situation in the first place. Then she remembered. She wanted to show Lexa the back yard of the house she grew up in. She wanted to show her the dilapidated swing set her father had spent all Christmas Eve setting up when she was six. She wanted to show her where she would lie on her back and watch for shapes in the clouds. She wanted to show her where she painted her first work of art at the age of four with finger paints, even though most of it ended up on her clothes rather than the paper. That was the plan, anyway. To show Lexa some of the things that helped mold her into who she was today. But then, as they often tend to do, they got sidetracked on the way to the back yard and that's how Clarke ended up here. Against the wall on the side of her house. In the dark. With Lexa pushing up against her.

Really, Clarke wasn't all that surprised. After all, this is pretty much how they've ended up after every date they've had since their first one two weeks ago. The only thing that really changes is the location. After their second date, they ended up making out in Lexa's car in the parking lot until security informed them the lot was closed. Clarke was actually grateful they kicked them out when they did, otherwise they may have found them in a more compromising position had it gone on any longer. Another time, they made out in the back of the movie theater and Clarke really couldn't even recall the name of the movie they saw. How could she concentrate on anything other than Lexa's lips? She woke up with her lips feeling bruised and swollen, but it was well worth it. Another time, it was 6:30 in the morning in the middle of the park they usually run by. They had taken a small break, which turned into a very long break as they made out on one of the park benches. Thankfully it was early enough so no one was around to witness the debauchery.

And now here they were again. Clarke's body was surrendering to Lexa's touch and her breath remained ragged as Lexa's lips moved their way back up from her neck to her own lips. Lexa was relentless in the exploration of her mouth. Clarke's tongue was equally eager to greet Lexa's. Her oxygen flow was limited and she was starting to get dizzy, in the most beautiful way. Her back was sore from Lexa continually pushing her up against the wood panels. She was pretty sure it would leave a mark, but she was too busy indulging in the marks Lexa was definitely leaving on her neck as the brunette detached from her mouth and made her way back down. As Lexa's tongue licked and sucked at her pulse point, Clarke moaned hungrily while moving her hands up under Lexa's shirt and raking her fingers over her abs. It's a move that has become one of her favorite pastimes in the two weeks since their first date. Lexa's hand then made its way up to cup Clarke's breast, which has become HER favorite pastime. Clarke practically purred as Lexa's deft hand caressed her over her bra and it took all her strength not to remove her bra entirely. She loved every second of Lexa's hands and lips on her, but she was also growing with anticipation, waiting for Lexa to step things up a bit. She always felt up Clarke over the bra, always kissed her just below the neck, but never any further south. As much as she loved it, it never really went much further. The night would end with Clarke being completely worked up, Lexa saying goodnight and then Clarke going to her room, too frustrated to sleep.

But she had hope. Because they were against the side of her house, which meant they were getting closer and closer to a bedroom. Any bedroom. At this point, they just happened to be closer to Clarke's bedroom and thoughts of Lexa in Clarke's bed made her head swim and her lady parts twitch. She needed to be horizontal with Lexa. But she couldn't bring herself to blurt something like that out. It became apparent over time that Lexa was purposefully taking things slow and Clarke was too afraid to ask her why.

At this point, Clarke's lungs were burning almost as much as her core and it was a miracle she was even still standing at this point. She moved her hands around to Lexa's back, tickling the soft skin against her fingertips. As Lexa bit down harder on her neck, Clarke scratched her nails down Lexa's back and pulled her in closer.

"Fuck, you feel good," whispered Clarke.

Lexa simply responded with a grunt, refusing to detach from Clarke's skin. Her other hand moved down Clarke's hip and squeezed gently. Clarke wondered how it was possible someone can be so good with their hands when they spend most of their time only using their feet, like Lexa did with soccer. Lexa then moved her hand back up around Clarke's waist until Clarke grabbed it and guided it up her shirt to join Lexa's other hand. If she wasn't going to get any skin on skin action, then she at least getting both of those talented hands on each of her boobs. That move seemed to kick Lexa into high gear. She pushed Clarke even further into the wall, muttering something indiscernible into Clarke's neck, then crashed her lips into the blonde's once more. Her tongue invaded her mouth with abandon, trying to take everything she could from Clarke and Clarke was all too happy to give it.

The blonde shuddered as Lexa's lips made their way up to her ear and she could feel her hot breath panting.

"Clarke?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want go up-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a flash of blinding headlights shone on them like a spotlight as Clarke's mom pulled into the driveway. They immediately separated and tried to look as casual as possible.

They were about five feet apart as Abby walked up the driveway and greeted them.

"Hi girls. Lexa, it's good to see you again."

"Hi Dr. Griffin." Lexa couldn't look at her and Clarke was pretty sure she had never heard the girl's voice so quiet.

"What are you guys doing out here?"

"Oh, we were just coming back from a run and got to talking. I was going to show Lexa our back yard."

Abby nodded. "Well, it's getting late. Don't be out here too long. I'm going to head up and get ready for bed."

Lexa took this opportunity to kill the awkwardness. "That's not a bad idea. I'm actually pretty tired myself. Goodnight Clarke. Goodnight Dr. Griffin."

She ran to her house and didn't look back, leaving Clarke behind in a bit of shock. Though, she actually started to chuckle remembering this it was pretty much Lexa's M.O. to run whenever things get a bit too awkward for her.

Abby looked at her daughter questioningly. "Is she okay?"

Clarke shrugged.

"Well, you should bring her by for dinner. Let's do it Friday night. I have the evening off."

"Dinner? Why?"

Abby walked through the front door as she looked back at Clarke. "Because I want to get to know the girl who's been sucking face with my daughter for the last two weeks."

Clarke froze in fear for a moment, then followed her mom into the house. "Wait…what? How do you…"

"Clarke, you think I didn't see you two when I pulled up? Nice hickey, by the way." Abby pointed at her daughter's neck. "Good night, honey."

Clarke grabbed her neck and winced, feeling where Lexa very obviously marked her. She was thankful her mother was at least playful about it, which meant that she wasn't upset. It also meant that she probably didn't have to worry about officially coming out to her. That little show outside and the proof on her neck pretty much did it for her.

* * *

"You're an idiot."

"Anya!"

"What? It's true. You're an idiot."

"That's not advice."

"It's not meant to be advice. It's meant to be a wake-up call. Wake the fuck up, Lexa!"

"What do you mean?"

"You called me saying you have a problem. And I listened to you go on and on about you and Clarke only to find out your problem is that you can't bring yourself to close the deal with a really hot girl who obviously likes you and is very interested. That is not a problem. That is a reason for a lobotomy, crazy ass."

Lexa paced around her room, ready to hang up on her cousin. It had been two days since Abby interrupted and since then, she had learned that not only did Abby know about them, but she wanted her to come to dinner. It didn't help that Clarke laughed at her plight after learning of this new development.

"Anya, that's not it at all."

"So you've had sex with her?"

"No."

"But you want to?"

"Yes."

"And she wants to?"

"I'm pretty sure, yeah."

"And why haven't you?"

"I don't know. We make out and it's always intense and there's groping and touching and then I just find myself needing to end it before it goes any further."

"Jesus, you must be so wound up after all that foreplay."

"I think we were close to doing it the other night. I was about to ask her if she wanted to go to her room, but her mom interrupted us."

"Ouch. That'll kill the mood. Why don't you just go over there and continue where you left off?"

Lexa kept pacing, running her hand through her hair. "I don't know. I really like her. What if it fucks everything up?"

"Let me get this straight. You can fuck yourself with her watching and she can fuck herself with you watching, but you're afraid if you fuck each other, it'll mess things up? Lexa, honey, do you know what I'm going to say next?"

Lexa sighed. "I'm an idiot?"

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day. I hate to break it to you, kiddo, but this sounds a lot to me like falling in love."

Lexa stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"Don't act so surprised. You've been smitten with this girl from day one. And don't even try to deny that."

Lexa remained silent and stoic for a few moments. Everything Anya was saying weight heavily on her. Was she right? Was this what she was feeling? She stopped herself from going any further down that train of thought. She wasn't ready for this. Was she? No, definitely not. Right?

She sat on her bed, defeated.

"Fuck."

"Uh oh," she heard Anya say. "That sounded exactly like someone came to an unexpected realization about something wildly inconvenient."

"Shit," Lexa mumbled to herself.

"Yup. And that's my confirmation. You finally realized you're falling for this girl. Don't act so sad, Lex. It's a good thing. Trust me. Especially for you. No more empty one night stands. No more-"

"Anya, stop. Please."

"What?"

"I just…I have to go."

She hung up and sat on her bed for another hour. Usually in moments like this, she would work out, but she seems to have lost the will at the moment. No amount of exercise was going to calm down what was inside her. And for once in her life, she actually felt okay with that. She tried to figure out exactly what that meant, but was too exhausted to keep thinking about it, she fell back onto her bed and allowed sleep to overtake her.

* * *

Lexa managed to calm herself down. It was pretty easy since hanging out with Clarke came so naturally to her. She loved how laid back the other girl was. It made her feel relaxed and comfortable. It definitely came in handy when she went over for dinner with Abby and Clarke. It still took her some time to be able to look Abby in the eye, but once she got over that hurdle, the rest of the night went pretty smoothly. And it was obvious that Abby really did want to get to know her a little based on the questions she asked her. She didn't feel interrogated, though, which she was thankful for.

After dinner, while Abby was putting away the leftovers, Clarke invited Lexa up to her room. And that's when the panic started to set in again.

"I don't think that's the best idea, Clarke."

"Why not?"

"Because your mom is here."

"So what? You think we're gonna go up there and not be able to control ourselves and just have really loud, animal sex while my mom is home?" She thought for a moment. "Ok yeah, that might actually happen. I see your point."

"Well, maybe not animal sex, but I do have a hard time keeping my hands off of you. And I think I made a pretty decent impression with your mom. I don't want to ruin that for at least another day or two."

"Fair enough. I'll walk you home."

"Are you sure your poor legs can handle it? It's like fifty feet."

"Shut up and take home the leftover pie."

* * *

It was two days later when Clarke finally found herself in a place she never thought she'd be: Lexa's bedroom. They had just come back from the Annual Summer Art Walk in the city that Clarke tries to go to every year. Afterward, Lexa had extended an invitation for her to come upstairs. It surprised her because she was pretty sure Lexa would be dying to get away from her after she nerded out about art for two hours, only shutting up long enough for Lexa to kiss her a few times. So she was ecstatic to finally make it to the promised land. She took her time exploring Lexa's room, even though there wasn't much to look at. There were a few suitcases in the corner that looked like she had been living out of and a few unpacked cardboard boxes, no doubt left over from the move. The overhead light made it fairly bright in the otherwise plain room.

"There's really not much to it," explained Lexa. "It's just my home for the summer, so I didn't bother making any personal touches. The best thing about it is the view." She winked at her.

Clarke smiled as she looked out Lexa's window to get a glimpse of what exactly her view of Clarke looked like from there. It was kind of a weird feeling, especially seeing how easily she could see her bed from here.

When she felt Lexa's arms wrap around her from behind and the warm breath on her neck, she hummed contently.

"It's nice being in the same room for once," Lexa whispered.

Clarke turned around and dreamily gazed upon the other girl. "Yeah, it is."

She wasn't sure who instigated the kiss, but that wasn't important. What was important was how her lips felt against Lexa's and how they pulled each other closer, trying to eliminate any sort of distance between them. As she grazed her teeth along Lexa's bottom lip, she reveled in the strangled groan coming from the brunette's throat. Lexa's hand moved up and down Clarke's arms, then around her waist, slowly bring her hands down to grab Clarke's ass. Clarke delighted in every moment of it as Lexa pulled her flush against her, their cores meeting and soon she felt like it was thousand degrees in the room. She couldn't stifle the gasp as Lexa's strong arms pulled her even closer, holding on as if she were afraid Clarke would disappear.

Lexa turned them around and guided Clarke backwards toward the bed. The blonde wanted to mentally high five every deity she could think of because what happened next was the only thing she was able to think about for the last two weeks. They pulled away and Clarke watched as Lexa's eyes, dark and hungry, looked down at Clarke's chest and then back up to her as if silently asking for permission. Clarke simply gave a barely perceptible nod and Lexa's hand slid underneath her shirt, grasping at the soft skin. Clarke couldn't comprehend how one person's hands could drive her completely crazy in the best possible way. She swallowed thickly as Lexa gripped the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. Clarke immediately felt the cool air meet her skin and she could feel the goosebumps forming on her abdomen. The look in Lexa's eyes was enough to make her want to completely melt in her arms. But she stayed standing and remained as stoic as possible, allowing Lexa to take the lead.

She closed her eyes and basked in warm touch of the hand that was descending from her neck down to her shoulder. She felt a twinge of excitement as Lexa's fingers played with the silky strap of her bra and slowly brought it down over her shoulder. She gulped when she felt Lexa's lips on her shoulder, nipping at the flesh. She brought her hand up to the back of Lexa's neck, gently massaging it and silently encouraging her. Her other hand moved up Lexa's shirt and her fingernails gently raked across her back. She shuddered as Lexa pulled away breathless and gently pushed her down onto the bed. Clarke kept eye contact the entire time. She leaned back and rested on her hands, watching and waiting for Lexa's next move. She still had one bra strap hanging off her shoulder and all she wanted was for the entire garment to be gone. Lexa just stood there surveying her as if trying to decide what to do first. Clarke decided to help her along by reaching out and grabbing the collar of her shirt, gently pulling her down on top of her. Lexa seemed to agree with that move because in an instant, they were kissing deeply. Clarke was already obsessed the feeling of Lexa's body against hers as the brunette started grinding down on her.

They were moving slowly. Too slow for Clarke's liking. She loved the attention Lexa was giving her mouth and neck, but her underwear was becoming increasingly drenched by the minute and she feared she might actually spontaneously combust if she didn't get some sort of relief. She didn't know why Lexa was taking her sweet time, so she made a bold move and decided to rid Lexa of her shirt. The other girl certainly didn't seem to mind and the moment she lowered her stomach down against Clarke's, they both released a simultaneous sigh. Clarke knew her skin was practically on fire, but Lexa's was absolutely scorching. She was thankful she wasn't alone in how hot and bothered she was.

She locked eyes with Lexa and lightly bucked her knee up between her legs. Lexa's eyes fell closed and she moaned at the contact. Right then, Clarke knew it was her goal in life to hear that sound as often as possible. So she repeated the action and Lexa responded in kind by moaning again grinding her hips down on to Clarke.

"Fuck." Clarke hissed through her teeth. "You feel really good."

Lexa smiled at her. "So do you."

Clarke leaned up to capture Lexa's lips once more, then pulled her down and rolled them over so Lexa was on her back. Lexa looked at her in awe, obviously not expecting the exchange in power.

Clarke started kissing her way down to Lexa's abs, thoroughly enjoying the sweet and salty taste of her skin. She felt Lexa shudder beneath her as she nibbled and licked the flesh on her stomach, then made her way up to Lexa's chest. She's wanted so badly to be able to touch her in certain places without any hesitation and she finally felt like she was going to reach that goal. She ran her thumb over Lexa's stiff nipple through the material and they both jerked at the feeling. Clarke was dying to touch the flesh that rested beneath Lexa's bra.

She moved her hand up to Lexa's bra strap as she whispered in Lexa's ear.

"I want you."

Then, she started pulling her bra strap down when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Wait."

"What?"

"We should stop."

Clarke stared at her incredulously. Her whole body wanted to scream 'Are you fucking kidding me?!' But instead, she pulled herself off Lexa and rested on her knees above her. She could see a look of panic in her eyes and immediately felt bad for getting frustrated.

"Are you okay?"

Lexa closed her eyes and nodded.

"Are you sure? Did I do something?"

"No. No, not at all. I just…I need a minute."

Lexa's breathing was erratic, almost as though she were hyperventilating, but she seemed to have it under control.

"I can go get you some water." Clarke jumped up off the bed.

"No, that's okay." Lexa sat up and gazed at her with deeply soulful and apologetic eyes. "Do you think maybe…"

"What?"

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." She sat on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

Clarke knelt down in front of her. "Hey, it's okay. I was moving too fast."

"That's the thing. You weren't. I've never…this is the longest…I…I'm sorry."

Clarke stayed there on her knees, massaging Lexa's thighs, trying to convince her that it really was okay. It was a few minutes before Lexa lifted her head to speak.

"Do you think we can call it a night? I'm pretty sure I may have fucked tonight up beyond repair."

"You did no such thing. And of course we can call it a night." Clarke reached for Lexa's shirt and put it on her. Then, she grabbed her own shirt and put it back on. She gave Lexa a kiss on the forehead.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Lexa shook her head. "I'll be okay. Thank you."

"Okay. I'll be right across the way if you need anything at all. You know how and where to find me."

As Clarke turned to walk away, Lexa stood up and pulled her back into a kiss.

"I'm really sorry. Did I screw this up?"

Clarke's heart fluttered at how vulnerable Lexa's words were. She wrapped her arms around her.

"Not even a little bit. Are you sure you don't want me to stay? We can just watch TV."

"I'm sure. Thank you, though."

Clarke gave her a kiss goodbye and headed back to her house.

Once she got into her room, she immediately took off her jeans and underwear, which had become wildly uncomfortable throughout the night. She was used to ending her nights highly strung and horny, but tonight was the worst it's been. She knew no amount of masturbation could ever quench this thirst within her and was really starting to wonder why Lexa didn't seem to want to have sex with her. She tried to be understanding, but she was starting to think that maybe the other girl was simply losing interest and that was a feeling Clarke dreaded.

When she put on her sleep shorts, she walked to her window to check on Lexa. The girl was still sitting on the edge of her bed, but looked up when she noticed Clarke in the window. Clarke gave her a small wave and a reassuring smile. Lexa smiled back.

* * *

There was something about Clarke's smile that made Lexa realize how utterly ridiculous she was being. What was she thinking? She had a beautiful girl – the girl of her dreams – in her bed and said girl obviously wanted things to happen. So what does she do? She sabotages the whole thing by having a mild freakout. And why did she ask her to leave? She offered to stay. Twice. She was so goddamn sweet and Lexa just pushed her out the door. And now here she was, offering the sweetest smile through her window. And now all Lexa wants to do is go back in time and slap herself for being so stupid.

There was no way she could tell Anya what just happened because she would never hear the end of it. So she called the one person she knew would understand.

"Hello?"

She smiled at Clarke through the window. "Hi."

"Are you okay?" Clarke moved her phone from her right ear to her left ear and stepped closer to the window.

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Because I let you leave and I shouldn't have."

"I told you I'd be right here."

"But you should be right here." Lexa put her hand up against the class.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Clarke mimicked the gesture and put her hand against the glass, as well.

"Why is it so much easier like this?"

"Maybe because we're not faced with any sort of inhibitions or actual human emotions."

Lexa sighed. "What if I want human emotions? Clarke, I really, really want to do this."

"Do what?" Clarke asked playfully.

"You know."

"You can tell me to finger myself, but you can't say this?"

"Fine. I really, really want to have sex with you."

"And I really, really want to have sex with you, too. But I understand if you're not ready."

"I'm ready. I've been ready. I just don't know how to do this."

"Do what? You've made it clear you've bedded many women. I'm the one with no experience."

"I mean, I've never done the whole relationship thing. And I've definitely never had sex with someone I cared about."

Clarke smiled. "You care about me?"

Lexa rolled her eyes. "You know I do."

Clarke removed her hand from the window. "I can help you with that. I'll help guide you through it and you'll help guide me through it. And if it becomes too much for either of us, we say stop. And we stop."

Lexa nodded. "Okay."

"We'll go slow." Clarke took this opportunity to remove her shirt, leaving her in just her bra and shorts. "Is this okay?"

Lexa nodded.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Lexa shook her head. "No."

Clarke then took off her shorts, leaving her only in her bra and underwear and Lexa could feel a burning deep within herself. It had been present all evening and now, it was nearly uncontrollable.

"Is this okay?"

Lexa's body was pretty much calling the shots now. "Yes. That's very, very good."

"Do you want me to stop?"

Lexa stepped back and thought for a moment. "Yes."

Clarke's face showed a hint of disappointment, but she nodded in understanding.

Lexa continued. "Only because I want to be the one who removes the rest of your clothes."

Clarke bit her lip seductively. "Oh really?"

"Yes. Is your mom home?"

"No."

"Is your front door unlocked."

"Pretty sure."

Without another word, Lexa tossed her phone on the bed and ran out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Thankfully, Clarke's front door was, in fact, unlocked. Lexa located the stairs and took them two at a time, coming to a stop at the top of the landing. There were four doors, all of them closed. Only one had a light shining from the crack underneath it, so she took her chances and barged through the door. Clarke jumped in response, startled from Lexa's dramatic entrance. Lexa was breathless at the sight of Clarke nearly naked in front of her.

Once the blonde relaxed, she greeted Lexa with a kiss.

"Well hello."

"Did I catch you at a bad time? I can always come back," Lexa joked as she turned to leave.

"Don't you dare!" Clarke pulled her in for a hug.

Lexa took the opportunity to run her hands up and down Clarke's back and rib cage, then down to her ass, which was barely covered by her underwear. That fact alone caused her to grip harder and Clarke gasped in response. They found each other's lips and, as if making up for lost time, Lexa removed her shirt while Clarke worked on unbuttoning her jeans. She gracefully stepped out of them as she threw her shirt onto the floor, then reattached her body and lips to Clarke.

With one hand around her waist and the other running through the wild mane of blonde hair, she gradually led Clarke over to the bed. While supporting her back, she lowered the girl onto the bed, giving her time to scoot back and lie down before going any further.

This was such an exquisite sight for Lexa, seeing Clarke sprawled out on her back with her legs slightly spread open, waiting for Lexa to take her. And Lexa wanted nothing more than to do just that. She crawled her way up to straddle Clarke and grazed her hand along Clarke's smooth thigh, up to her hip and back down again. This wasn't some random girl she met on campus at a party. This was Clarke. And as much her body was screaming for contact and release, she knew that Clarke deserved better.

She was enraptured by deep blue eyes staring at her longingly. All it took was for Clarke to wrap her hands around Lexa's waist and give her a slight tug in her direction for Lexa to finally give in to her desires without the 'what if' questions clouding her mind. Without a word, she reached behind her back and removed her bra. She loved the reaction she got from Clarke as the blonde's mouth hung open and her eyes zeroed in on Lexa's chest. Lexa took Clarke's hands and brought them up to cup her breasts as she started grinding against Clarke.

"Holy shit," Clarke uttered as she sat up and captured Lexa's breast in her mouth, her tongue swirling hotly around Lexa's nipple as it stiffened in her mouth.

Lexa threw her head back and grabbed Clarke by the back of her neck, pulling her in closer. She hissed as Clarke's teeth grazed over her nipple, then soothed it with her tongue once more. Lexa never usually allowed herself to lose too much control when it came to sex. She was usually the one in charge, not just of the situation, but in charge of her body, as well. She knew in this moment, however, that it was simply no longer the case. Because the whimper that escaped her throat was unlike any sound she had ever heard herself make before. And she knew there was nothing left to do but surrender.

Clarke's mouth made its way over to her other breast and it shot a jolt straight to Lexa's core. She began grinding harder and faster while holding Clarke up.

"Fuck." She lay Clarke back down onto the bed and watched her with pleading eyes. "You feel incredible."

"So do you. You have the most unbelievable body. Seriously. You are so fucking hot." She leaned up to kiss Lexa once more and rolled them over so she was straddling her.

Lexa could barely contain her excitement. She wasn't even subtle in how badly she wanted to see Clarke's boobs up close. She brought her hand up behind the blonde's back and managed to unclasp her bra in record time. When Clarke lowered the straps and removed it altogether, Lexa's excitement became blatantly obvious from the massive smile on her face and the fact that her wide eyes hadn't blinked in a few minutes.

"Those are really, really nice." There were probably better ways she could have offered her approval, but she wasn't thinking with her brain at the moment.

Clarke giggled and shook her head. "God, you are just so damn cute."

Lexa just continued staring. She was pretty sure Clarke said something about being cute, but there were boobs in her face. Really nice boobs.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Are you just gonna stare at them or are you gonna do something?"

"What?" Lexa didn't even bother looking up at Clarke. She couldn't pry her eyes away from this glorious sight.

"Oh my God, how did you manage to get so many girls into bed?"

Lexa finally snapped out of her trance and looked up at Clarke confused.

"What?"

Clarke pursed her lips and shook her head. "Come here, stud." She grabbed Lexa's hands and guided them to where they so desperately wanted to be.

And if Lexa's smile was huge before, it practically radiated all over the entire room at this moment. She never realized true happiness could be found simply from a topless Clarke Griffin straddling her as Lexa's hands had free reign over anything they wanted to touch.

"Wow."

"What?"

Lexa's smile widened even more. "I'm just...really, really lucky."

Clarke lowered her head as her cheeks turned a slight pink color.

"You're lucky?"

"The luckiest."

"Why?" Clarke ran her finger along Lexa's forearm, unable to make eye contact with her.

"Because I'm here in your bed. And you're practically naked on top of me. And you're really hot. And you're really sweet. And I am so insanely attracted to you." Lexa reached out to touch Clarke's cheek, willing her to look at her. "And I really like you. A lot."

If Lexa's smile radiated, then Clarke's smile completely put hers to shame, swallowing any darkness from the room. And Lexa knew she wanted to see that smile every single day from now on. Not that she'd ever admit it out loud. But she was at least finally able to admit it to herself, which was enough for now.

"I really like you too. A lot." She leaned down to kiss Lexa and her hands started roaming everywhere.

Lexa loved the feeling and felt her breath hitch when Clarke moved down a bit and hooked her thumb into the hem of her underwear.

Clarke paused for a moment and placed a few kisses on Lexa's stomach.

"Are you okay?" Lexa tucked a strand of hair behind Clarke's ear.

Clarke nodded. "I just...I've never done this."

Lexa immediately felt stupid. She was so excited about where this was going, she totally forgot about what Clarke had told her about never being with a girl. It probably also slipped her mind because of how good Clarke made her feel. She was that damn good, Lexa completely forgot this was her first time with another girl.

"It's okay." Lexa sat up and maneuvered her way on top of Clarke as Clarke lay on her back again. "If you want to stop, we stop."

Clarke nodded.

Lexa placed a sweet kiss on her lips, then made her way down Clarke's body to remove her last piece of clothing. Then, Lexa removed her own underwear and inched her way back up Clarke's body, pressing kisses along the way to every piece of skin she came into contact with. She pushed her thigh in between Clarke's legs and moved her hips on top of her. Clarke lurched upward and moaned at the feeling. Lexa kissed over the peaks of Clarke's breasts, laving her stiff, pink nipples with her tongue. Clarke panted heavily and started rolling her hips, trying to get some more friction from Lexa's thigh. Lexa placed her hand on Clarke's hip and stilled her motions while gazing down at Clarke with hooded eyes. She was wrestling with her emotions. Her heart told her one thing while her head scolded her heart, telling it to shut the fuck up for fear of ruining everything. This was the first time Lexa's heart had ever won out.

"Clarke."

"Hmm?"

Lexa breathed shakily as she languidly moved her hand down Clarke's stomach. She mentally prepared herself for the worst possible outcome.

"I think I'm falling for you." Her hand shook as it moved further down. She try to get a read from Clarke's face and felt her whole body relax when the corners of the blonde's mouth turned up into a smile.

"Thank God you said it first because I know I'm falling for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Lexa caressed the skin just below Clarke's stomach. "This isn't like anything I've done before. And I don't want it to be. I don't know what's happening here and it's kind of scary, but I know that I like it. I like you. This isn't something that I had planned, you know?"

"I know. But it's happening. You're allowed to be scared." Clarke reached up to stroke her cheek. "But you're not allowed to run away again."

Lexa shook her head confidently. "I won't."

"I won't, either," assured Clarke.

Lexa gulped as her fingers inched their way lower. "Is this okay?"

Clarke nodded. "Yes. Please touch me, Lexa."

Before Lexa's brain short-circuited from hearing Clarke's words, she dipped her fingers in and keened at the feeling. Clarke was very, very wet and it turned Lexa on even more. She moved two fingers along the slick surface and began circling them around her clit. Clarke's hips jerked up in response as the blonde mumbled something incoherent.

Lexa wanted to be everywhere at once. She wanted to kiss every inch of her skin. She wanted her head between Clarke's legs. She wanted to graze her nipples along Clarke's back. But for now, she had to pace herself. Because she wanted to be fully present for Clarke. She leaned down and kissed her. It was somewhat sloppy with the way Clarke was moving beneath her, but it was still very much satisfying. She kept up her ministrations and started to work Clarke into a frenzy.

She glided her fingers down towards her entrance, gathering up the juices that had been stirred within Clarke. It took every ounce of self-control she had not to bring them to her mouth just so she could taste her. But she knew that would be rather selfish of her. She kept her eyes on Clarke's, getting lost in the cerulean orbs and pushed her fingers into her, nearly coming at the sound of Clarke crying out in pleasure. Once she was knuckle deep, she gave Clarke a moment to adjust, then start slowly moving her fingers in and out.

She studied the changing expressions on Clarke's face with each movement, trying to work out exactly what she liked. The little crinkle in her nose every time she curled her fingers was obviously a positive reaction. When Clarke licked her lips hungrily, it was whenever Lexa's palm rubbed against her clit. When her head rolled back, it was whenever Lexa used her hips to add pressure to her movements. She spent this time studying Clarke, but also worshiping her. She wanted so badly to make her come, but at the same time, she never wanted it to end.

When Clarke arched her chest up, Lexa started moving faster, mesmerized as she watched Clarke's breasts bouncing up and down. She wanted to yell out 'Fuck, that's so hot!' But managed to bite back the urge.

She continued rolling her hips over her hand for added pressure and at that, Clarke grabbed Lexa, pulled her down and brought her hips up to meet her rhythm. Clarke had Lexa's neck trapped against her chest and it was becoming harder for Lexa to breathe, but she didn't care. Not when Clarke was this excited and so close to her release. Listening to Clarke's body, she increased her pace and curled her fingers. She knew she hit the right spot the moment Clarke's body froze to a brief moment, then started shudder as she cried out Lexa's name. Lexa could feel the walls around her fingers pulsating as she helped ease Clarke down from her orgasm. Her fingers stilled, but she kept them where they were. She waited patiently for Clarke to come back to her.

When Clarke recovered, she looked up at Lexa with a lazy smirk and what Lexa could only hope was a look of satisfaction.

"Are you okay?"

Clarke hummed in response.

"So you're still okay will all this?"

Clarke hummed again, unable to find her voice.

Lexa heaved a sigh of relief, then slowly removed her fingers from Clarke. The action was met with a whine, but Lexa merely gave her a kiss to swallow the sound, then gave her a mischievous half smile before scooting her way down the bed.

"Wait...wha...what you doing?"

"I'm doing what I've been dreaming about doing for a while." When she reached her destination between her legs, Lexa nibbled on the inside of her thigh. "You don't want me to?"

"I do. I'm just...it's kind of sensitive."

Lexa continued nibbling her way up Clarke's thigh until she could smell her arousal and see just how much she enjoyed that orgasm.

"I know. Don't worry. I'll be gentle. But trust me, Clarke. You can definitely come again. And you will."

The other girl's breath quickened and Lexa wasted no time delving her tongue into Clarke, eager to lap up every bit of arousal left over from her orgasm, determined to make her fall apart all over again. The moment her tongue met Clarke's pussy, the blonde gasped and jerked upward, gripping the sheets at her side. And Lexa was positive she had never tasted anything sweeter in her entire life.

She took her time and kept her word remaining as gentle as possible until she knew Clarke was more aroused than sensitive. She dove her tongue deep into her entrance and back out again, repeating the action. She felt a fresh wave of juices flooding Clarke's pussy and loved how much this was obviously making her feel.

"Fuck, Lexa!" Clarke arched her back off the bed and kept a tight grip on the sheets. "Fuck, what are you doing to me? You feel so good."

Lexa pulled her tongue out and dragged it up to Clarke's swollen clit. She massaged her tongue along the bundle of nerves and was overwhelmed by the sounds Clarke was making. Her breath was ragged and her voice rasped as she begged Lexa not to stop. She muttered a few other things that Lexa couldn't quite make out. It was getting increasingly difficult to hear as Clarke's thighs closed tighter around her head.

Her tongue relentlessly traced random patterns over her clit before returning to a more sustained rhythm. Every time she felt Clarke getting close, she would change the pattern again, just to keep her on the edge a little bit longer. She circled her tongue around, then took her clit into her mouth and deliberately sucked for a moment before releasing it. She repeated the action, then grazed her teeth along her clit as she let go. Clarke cried out in pleasure at the feeling, rolled her hips up and grabbed Lexa's head, pulling it impossibly closer to her. Lexa knew she was almost there.

She flattened her tongue and brought it up and down Clarke's slit for a few strokes, then attacked her clit once more with the tip of her tongue, adding more and more pressure until Clarke was practically humping her face, screaming her release.

"Don't stop! Lexa, fuck! Don't stop! Don't stop! Fuck, yes! Fuuuuck!"

Lexa didn't know what was sexier: Clarke humping her face or Clarke screaming her name in the throes of orgasm. But she supposed it didn't matter since she just got to experience both.

She lowered Clarke's hips back down to the bed and gave her one long last lick, trying to keep the taste with her for as long as possible.

She crawled back up and kissed Clarke passionately.

"Every single part of you is beautiful." She kissed her once more before moving her body onto the bed next to Clarke. "And my God, you are so sexy when you come."

Clarke was panting heavily, so Lexa placed her hand on Clarke's chest, trying to will her breath to calm down and even out. She kissed her shoulder and whispered to her.

"It's okay. Just breathe. You're okay."

Clarke took the hand that was on her chest and squeezed it, assuring Lexa that she was, in fact, okay.

"Did I break you?"

Clarke chuckled, then kissed Lexa's hand.

"No. I'm fine. That was just...intense." She turned on her side to face Lexa. "Wow. You are really phenomenal at that."

Lexa smiled shyly. "I'm glad you think so."

"There's no way I could measure up to that."

"Don't be so sure."

"Oh, I'm sure. What you just did to me...that was otherworldly." She ran her fingers along Lexa's forearm. "What if I disappoint you?"

"Not possible. Clarke, I am so attracted to you. I've been so close to coming since your bra came off. I think you're going to do just fine. But if you're not comfortable, that's okay, too. We'll wait."

"Oh no. We're not waiting. I've been dying to touch you. I just wanted to give you fair warning that-"

"Clarke?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and fuck me. Please."

"Well, only because you said please."

Lexa could feel her heart palpitating as Clarke straddled her. She really didn't think sex with this girl could get any hotter, but she was wrong. Because seeing Clarke on top of her, all sweaty with her wild, matted hair, her breasts in full view and a look of pure lust in her eyes made Lexa's mouth run dry and she embarrassingly started bucking her hips up in order to get the slightest bit of relief.

"Eager?"

"I just watched you come twice and I've had your naked body all over mine. Yes, I'm eager."

Lexa didn't have time to even pretend she wasn't excited about this.

Clarke adjusted her body so she was hovering over Lexa. Her hand moved down in between them.

"Just let me know if-"

"You'll do fine, Clarke." She leaned up and captured her lips. And when she finally felt Clarke's fingers sliding through her wetness, she mewled in pleasure.

"You're really wet," Clarke whispered as if she were surprised by the discovery.

"You think?"

"I just...I didn't know."

"This is what you do to me," replied Lexa.

"Fuck."

It seemed that information was enough to really get Clarke going. She used her fingers to explore more of Lexa and the brunette welcomed every single movement and maneuver. She liked the idea of Clarke exploring her, getting to know her body and her reactions.

When her fingers glided over her aching clit, Lexa twitched and gasped, thankful for the contact.

"Was that good?"

"Yeah, that was really good. You're doing great." Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke's hair as a way of telling her thank you for making her feel so good.

Clarke ran her fingers over Lexa's clit a few more times, causing Lexa to bite back a whimper. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as Clarke added more pressure to her movements. Lexa was in love with the way Clarke made her feel. She couldn't believe how close she already was to coming.

Clarke's fingers grew curious and moved their way down to Lexa's very wet entrance. Lexa was about to beg for mercy, but she didn't have to. Because Clarke immediately plunged two fingers into Lexa, sending the brunette spiraling into complete madness. She practically howled at the feeling of Clarke being inside her, filling her.

Clarke seemed to find her rhythm pretty quickly. If she was nervous at all now, it didn't show. She never faltered. And Lexa had never felt anything better than Clarke Griffin inside of her. She allowed herself to relinquish control to Clarke as the blonde started gyrating her hips down on to her, her breasts bouncing as she did so. Clarke's faint panting filled her ears and when they kissed and she tasted Clarke's tongue, Lexa was officially on sensory overload.

She could feel her stomach coiling as her body began to quake under Clarke's touch. She felt the fingers inside her start to scissor and curl and it was too much. Lexa started to meet Clarke's thrusts, frantically driving her hips up.

"Oh my God, Clarke. Fuck, I'm gonna…I'm gonna come!"

Lexa could barely get the words out before she felt her orgasm rippling through her entire body, leaving a trail of flames in its wake. She gripped onto Clarke, pulling her down into her, holding on for dear life as her orgasm continued for a lot longer than she had anticipated.

Her body quivered and she couldn't tell which way was up or down and she felt like she could float away at any moment. Clarke was her anchor, her compass. She held her tighter as she rode out the aftershocks of her release.

She finally loosened her grip on Clarke and ran her fingertips up and down the girl's back, trying to compose herself in the process.

She felt a stray tear fall down her cheek and didn't bother wiping it away. Clarke's face was tucked away in the crook of her neck, so she knew the blonde wouldn't notice.

She took a deep breath and continued tickling the skin on her back.

"That…I…I don't have words. That was…you really had nothing to worry about, Clarke. That was unreal."

"I'll get better," Clarke husked into her ear.

Lexa giggled. "It's safe to say that was the most powerful orgasm I've ever had. Therefore, you are unequivocally the best sex I've ever had. Therefore, you have no need to worry about getting better. You were perfect. That was…really, there are no words for what that was."

Clarke burrowed her head further into Lexa's neck and gave a contented sigh. She moved next to Lexa, keeping her face buried in her neck. The feeling of Clarke's arm around her waist and her warm breath slowly evening out against Lexa's skin was almost hypnotic. She couldn't think of a more perfect way to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Fuck, Clarke. Please."

Lexa's hands were firmly grasping the headboard because that's what Clarke told her to do. The blonde was currently on top of her grinding to her heart's desire while Lexa was getting unbelievably worked up not being allowed to touch the gorgeous girl on top of her.

"Keep your hands where they are," Clarke practically moaned as she drove her hips harder down to meet Lexa's. Her eyes were closed and she threw her head back as her groans got louder.

Lexa was mesmerized. Particularly at the way Clarke's breasts bounced with every movement. She decided she couldn't take it anymore. With Clarke's sounds and the visual of her stunning body on top of her, Lexa was about to explode. She licked her lips used her hands to pull herself up and take a stiff, pink nipple into her mouth. She couldn't hide the moan that escaped from her throat. She honestly didn't even care.

Clarke gasped, very much enjoying the new sensation, but after a moment, she pushed Lexa back down.

"What did I tell you?"

Lexa looked up at her innocently. "What? I'm still holding on to the headboard. You said I couldn't touch you. You didn't say anything about using my mouth."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "It's implied. That's still considered touching me."

"Well, I'm touching you right now. You do realize it's me you're grinding on, right?"

"You're not touching me. _I'm_ touching _you._ But I can stop if you want."

"No!" Lexa said a little quickly and definitely too loudly. "No. Don't. Just keep going. Please." The desperation in her voice was embarrassing. Clarke was the only girl who has ever been able to reduce her to this needy, quivering mess.

Clarke rested her hands on Lexa's chest, kneading the flesh of her breasts. Lexa was on fire and she could tell Clarke was, too. She felt a warm slickness against her abs and almost came knowing just how wet Clarke was right now. And the evidence was all over her stomach.

"Oh my God, Clarke. You are seriously so hot."

"So you've said," Clarke husked. She seemed to be off in her own world, concentrating on making herself come. Lexa wanted to beg her to let her help, but she knew it was futile.

At this point, Lexa knew she was dripping onto the sheets. Probably more than Clarke was dripping onto her abs. Her body screamed for release, but she also felt just as content watching Clarke using her to get herself off. Considering they had only had sex a few times since their first time, she was quite impressed with Clarke's sexual appetite and her willingness to explore.

She felt the blonde moving faster and knew she was close. She gripped the headboard even tighter in anticipation. This was going to be extraordinary.

"Fuck, Lexa. Shit. I…I…fuck…" Clarke let out a litany of swear words as her eyes clamped shut and her nose crinkled. Lexa took it all in. She studied her face, her movements, her body, her sounds. She was so thankful for this view. It was the perfect way to watch Clarke come undone. She felt a fresh gush of fluid on her abs as Clarke shuddered violently and cried out in pleasure. Lexa's knuckles were white against the headboard, wanting desperately to catch Clarke as she collapsed on top of her. But she waited. And watched. And thanked whatever God there was that she got to witness this moment.

When she felt Clarke let out a deep sigh against her neck, she finally detached her hands from the headboard and started rubbing her back and kissing her neck.

"You okay?"

Clarke nodded, still buried in her neck. "That was so good."

"I'd have to agree. As much as you teased me, I must say I quite enjoyed it."

Clarke grunted as she moved her body against Lexa's. "Why do you feel so good against me?"

Lexa just smiled, unsure of how to even respond to that. She, herself, had wondered the exact same thing but was too afraid to verbalize the thought. Sometimes she was in awe of Clarke's bravery.

She felt herself getting worked up again as the blonde kept moving her body against hers.

"Mmm…you really feel so good." Clarke looked up at her with a bit of mischief in her eyes. She made her way down to Lexa's stomach, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. Then, while keeping her eyes on the brunette, she licked her own arousal off of Lexa's stomach, tasting the proof of her orgasm. Then she crawled back up to Lexa and kissed her. Tasting Clarke on her tongue was enough to drive Lexa to take control of the situation and roll Clarke over on her back to straddle her. She moved Clarke's hands up above her head and pressed them down into the bed, willing them to stay where they were. She then proceeded to grind on her.

"Getting your revenge?"

"Maybe." Lexa moved her hand down and started rubbing her own clit as she continued moving against Clarke.

"Hey, that's not fair."

"It is what it is," moaned Lexa, overjoyed that she was finally getting some relief.

Clarke sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry. After what you just did, I'm not gonna last long anyway."

Lexa was one hundred percent accurate. She came in about thirty seconds, much to Clarke's enjoyment.

Two days later, Lexa watched as her fingers disappeared in and out of Clarke, catching glimpses of the sheen from her juices in the light. It was definitely getting her worked up, especially hearing the whimpers coming from the girl beneath her. They weren't supposed to be doing this. They had plans to go to an outdoor concert in the park, then they both agreed it was best to say goodnight after and go to their respective houses. Well, the summer storm that rolled in put a damper on their concert plans and they ended up cuddling in Clarke's bed watching Netflix. They managed to get through half a movie before things turned sexy.

Lexa's fingers delved in deeper with every thrust, hitting the spot she knows drives Clarke crazy. She loves the sound the blonde makes every time she hits it.

"Fuck. Lexa. I…harder. I need you to fuck me harder. Please."

Lexa grunted in response, too turned on to form any coherent words. She slammed into Clarke, going harder and deeper, trying to give the girl everything she wants. Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist and the brunette nearly lost her mind.

She pulled out of her and didn't even give the other girl a chance to react before turning her over onto her stomach.

"Clarke...I need to…is it okay if I…"

Clarke got up on her knees and lifted her ass, practically inviting Lexa to do with her as she pleases. Lexa struggled to get her head right. There was too much happening and it was all so beautiful and perfect and she felt her brain spark and whirr and buzz and she wasn't even touching Clarke at the moment. But seeing the girl's perfect ass right there as the blonde just waited for her next move was all too much. Lexa tried to control herself. She knew if she fully let herself go, she might actually scare Clarke. She moved her hips so she was flush against Clarke's ass. She ran her fingers along her back, then further down until she was at her entrance. She was soaked and ready for Lexa to finish what she started. She drove two fingers in and Clarke immediately let out an impassioned scream into her pillow. Feeling quite proud of herself, Lexa repeated the motion over and over until she was slowly and steadily fucking Clarke. Using her hips to thrust her fingers in, she used a third finger to rub the blonde's clit simultaneously and she let out another scream.

"Whatever you're doing, don't fucking stop," Clarke begged.

Lexa kept one hand on Clarke's hip as she fucked her relentlessly, nearly losing her balance when Clarke started backing her ass up, meeting every single thrust.

"Fuck, that is so hot, Clarke." She gripped the blonde's hip tighter, trying to fight the urge to start spanking her. As hot as that would be, she didn't know how Clarke would react to it.

She pounded into her ceaselessly, going harder and faster at Clarke's insistence, her fingers working both her clit and that special spot deep within her. When Clarke came, it was with a near-deafening scream that was thankfully muffled a little by the pillow she was practically biting. Lexa was beyond grateful that Abby wasn't home.

A few days later, Clarke had her head buried between Lexa's legs and it was quickly becoming her favorite place to be. She loved being the reason for Lexa making those sensuous noises. She loved being the one to make her squirm. She loved hearing the girl moan her name over and over again. And she loved that she was getting pretty damn good at going down on her. After the first time she tried it, Lexa was rendered nearly paralyzed and told her she's a complete natural and had a magical tongue. She was putting that tongue to good use tonight. She had already made the other girl come, but decided she hadn't had enough of Lexa's pussy. She loved the way the she tasted and hadn't had her fill just yet.

Lexa had also told her it was rare for a girl to make her come more than once, so Clarke took that as a challenge. She hadn't yet achieved her goal, but she's had a hell of a lot of fun trying. And Lexa was quite impressed with her stamina and determination.

She must have been doing something right because she suddenly felt two hands gripping her hair as Lexa continued wriggling with each stroke of her tongue.

"Jesus, Clarke. You are so good at that. Fuck."

She tightened her grip on Clarke's hair before finally releasing it and moving her hands to Clarke's shoulders. She give a slight nudge, signaling her to stop. Disappointed, Clarke ceased her movements and looked up at Lexa, bashfully.

"Sorry," she offered, feeling bad for failing her again.

Lexa only smiled. "Oh, we're not done. I'm close. I just wanted to try something. Come here."

Clarke crawled toward her, unsure of exactly what she wanted.

"Turn around," Lexa whispered.

Clarke went to roll off of Lexa onto her back, but Lexa grabbed her.

"No, no. Not like that. I mean…turn around. Like…" She gestured toward her legs.

It took Clarke a moment to realize what she was getting at. Then felt slightly embarrassed that it had taken her so long to understand. She hesitated briefly.

"I've never done that before."

Lexa gently rubbed her thigh, assuring her everything was okay. "We don't have to."

"I want to. I just…"

"If you don't like it, we stop. Simple as that."

Clarke smiled and nodded. She gave Lexa a quick peck on the lips before shakily maneuvering herself as Lexa guided her where she wanted her to be. Her hot, wet center was hovering over Lexa's face and she could feel the girl's warm breath on her. Once she was situated, Lexa spread her legs more and bent her knees, giving Clarke more access. Clarke felt a rush come over her. She was nervous but really excited as her eyes took in Lexa's glistening pussy, just waiting for her to devour it. And she really wanted to, but she waited a moment, not really wanting to make the first move. As if Lexa was reading her mind, the brunette ran her tongue through Clarke's folds, the tip of her tongue meeting her clit. Clarke gasped and jerked forward. That was the push she needed before her head disappeared between Lexa's legs once more.

The new position was dizzying in the best way. There was definitely something to be said about going down on a girl while simultaneously getting eaten out. Everything felt heightened and she was pretty sure she would probably come in about forty-five seconds. But she tried to stave it off as long as possible. At least until she was able to make Lexa come. The brunette hummed in pure bliss as she sucked on her clit. Clarke had problems focusing with Lexa doing ungodly things to her body. But she had to keep it together.

Her tongue dove deeper into Lexa's entrance and she felt the other girl's walls clenching and pulsing around her tongue.

"Fuck Clarke, again. Do that again."

Clarke repeated the motion a few times until she felt Lexa's hips thrust forward. She felt Lexa's tongue respond in kind.

"Clarke, baby, you taste so good. You feel so good. Fuck."

Clarke smiled as her tongue swirled around Lexa's swollen clit.

"Oh fuck. I'm so close, baby. Keep doing that."

Clarke obliged and kept massaging the girl's clit with her tongue. Lexa started thrusting upwards even harder. Clarke had to steady her hips with her hands as her tongue continued its assault on her clit. She could tell Lexa was close by the way she was moaning into Clarke's pussy, trying to keep up her ministrations. Suddenly, Clarke's mouth was filled with Lexa's juices as the brunette came with a loud and long wail. Clarke felt nails digging into her ass cheeks as the other girl's body continued to quake.

"Holy fuck, Clarke. Oh my God."

The blonde swiped her tongue one last time before pulling it away. She looked back over her shoulder at a disheveled looking girl.

"Was that okay?"

Lexa scoffed. "Was that okay? Are you fucking kidding me? That was unbelievable."

Without wasting another moment, Lexa delved her tongue into Clarke. She was obviously on a mission to make the girl feel just as good and Clarke was all too happy to accept. She felt herself rocking against Lexa's tongue, practically riding her face. And when Lexa entered her with two fingers while her tongue worked her clit, Clarke's orgasm came very unexpectedly. It was like a tidal wave, nearly knocking the wind out of her. She couldn't even vocalize anything and came with a silent cry as she felt Lexa's tongue begin to still.

She crawled off of her and collapsed, not even having the strength to cuddle up next to her. Lexa was kind enough to move down toward her and cuddle her.

"Are you okay?"

Clarke nodded dreamily.

"I had a feeling you would like that. I certainly did."

Clarke had no idea how Lexa always seemed to know just what her body needed, but she now knew it was best to just trust her from now on.

She smiled as Lexa spooned her, pushing her body flush against Clarke's back. The last thing Clarke remembered hearing before passing out was Lexa's voice.

"I…you're really special, Clarke."

"Clarke, you have to be quiet."

The blonde defiantly shook her head and moaned in pleasure. "No, I don't."

"Shh. Yes you do," whispered Lexa. "Need I remind you my parents are downstairs?"

"Then you shouldn't have asked me to come over."

Lexa thrust into Clarke harshly as a way of punishing her for her sass. The blonde only moaned louder and threw her head back, banging it against the wall.

"You were the one who kept teasing me after I said it wasn't a good idea."

"I didn't tease you," argued Clarke.

Lexa gave another hard thrust with her fingers. It wasn't easy fucking Clarke against her bedroom wall, especially when they were both clothed, but she didn't have the patience to undress and couldn't wait another second to get her hands on Clarke.

"Really? So what do you call stripping naked in front of your bedroom window knowing full well that I was watching?"

"I call it perverted. On your part. How dare you spy on me."

Lexa tried to push Clarke's underwear down further, but to no avail. Her wrist was sore, but she refused to let up as she kept fucking Clarke against the wall, holding one of her legs around her waist.

"You flat out texted me and told me to go to the window."

"Fine. You win. I lured you into my evil web." She leaned in and whispered in Lexa's ear. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Lexa gave her a devilish smile. She loved the way Clarke challenged her. And she was certainly going to show her what she was going to do about it.

It continued like this for a while. Every night that Abby was working the graveyard shift, Lexa would sneak over to Clarke's bedroom. Every night Lexa's parents were gone, which was fairly often, Clarke would sneak over to her house. It wasn't just sex, even though there was quite a lot of it. They would also just lay there holding each other and talk about anything and everything.

Lexa lay with her head on Clarke's chest as Clarke rubbed her lower back and hips. Tonight wasn't about sex. It was just about cuddling, watching TV and Clarke taking care of Lexa, who was dealing with some very painful cramps at the moment. Lexa called to cancel their plans since her period cramps were kicking her ass and Clarke immediately came over to Lexa's to tend to her. She kept massaging her as she kissed her forehead.

Clarke indulged in the feeling of Lexa curling up closer to her. Neither one of them was really paying attention to what was on TV.

They both jumped when they heard the front door close downstairs.

"Shit."

"What is that," asked Clarke.

"I think my parents are home."

"Oh. Should we go say hi?"

"No. They'll probably just go straight to bed."

"Should I leave?"

"No. Please stay." Lexa clung to her even tighter.

"Okay. I'll stay." She kissed her forehead once more as she looked for something else to watch. "Lexa, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why haven't I met your parents?"

She felt Lexa stiffen in her arms.

"They're never home."

"But they're home now."

"It's late. I'll introduce you another time."

"Well, what are they like?"

Lexa moved up to give Clarke a kiss. "Clarke, can we talk about this later? I'm really not feeling well."

Clarke nodded. "Well, in that case, I'll give you the remote. You have free reign over whatever we watch. That usually makes me feel better."

"You make me feel better. Thank you for being so sweet to me." She kissed Clarke once more. "You're incredible, you know that?"

Clarke felt her heart soar at Lexa's words. "I do now."

"Seriously. You amaze me, Clarke. I'm falling so hard for you."

Clarke wrapped her up even tighter. "Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"You make me happy. Really happy."

"Good. You deserve to be happy."

Clarke prepared herself for what she was going to say next. "Do you think that maybe we can talk about what all this means for us?"

Lexa moved to face her.

"What do you mean?"

Clarke took a deep breath. "I know you don't do relationships, but I was thinking that maybe you could make an exception? Because I kind of want you to be my girlfriend."

She nervously searched Lexa's face for any sign of trepidation, but all she was met with was a genuine smile from those beautiful, full lips.

"For you, Clarke, I can definitely make an exception."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I know it might be difficult once we go back to school, but we're really not that far away. We can make it work. And it might take some getting used to, especially since I've never been in a relationship before, but I definitely want to try this, Clarke. I want to be with you."

Clarke couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Come here, you." She pulled Lexa closer to her and kissed her deeply, wanting to memorize everything about this moment. She couldn't believe how much her life could change over the course of one summer. And she was definitely excited to see what would happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

"Tell me again why we agreed to do this," Clarke put her head on Lexa's shoulder as they waited outside the restaurant Clarke chose for this occasion.

"Because your friends wouldn't leave you alone until you agreed to introduce them to me and Anya's in town and refuses to let me sleep with her incessant 'Can I meet her? Can I meet her? Hey Lexa, are you awake? No? Well wake up! When can I meet her?'"

Lexa put her arm around Clarke and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, about that. When does she leave? Because I kind of miss our sleepovers." Clarke looked up at her with those big blue eyes and Lexa felt a little tug on her heart.

"I miss them, too. I told you I can come to your place when your mom works the graveyard shift."

"I'm not letting you leave your cousin alone after she came all this way to visit with you."

"Then stop making me feel guilty."

Clarke thought for a moment. "No."

Lexa rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you're cute."

Clarke smiled and kissed her. "I'm lucky you're mine."

Lexa tried to ignore the way her stomach flipped at Clarke's words, but she couldn't avoid how warm her face felt. She knew she was definitely blushing. She wasn't used to this. She didn't know if she would ever get used to it. She didn't know if she ever wanted to, either. The way Clarke made her feel far surpassed anything she ever imagined being in love would be like. Not that she'd ever admit it out loud. Far too scary and far too soon. Right now, she was just hoping to get through the night without making a complete fool of herself in front of Clarke's friends.

She had no idea how to respond without her voice cracking from nerves, so she simply pulled Clarke in closer and kissed her deeply.

"By all means, keep kissing. Don't stop on our account."

They pulled apart and Lexa was met with two rather familiar looking brunettes. She knew them to be ones who tried to hide the fact that they were spying on her as she worked out in her room. Lexa detached from Clarke, stood up straight and held out her hand with as much confidence as she could muster.

"You must be Octavia. It's nice to meet you." Octavia shook her hand looked her up and down. It wasn't in a threatening way. It was more out of curiosity.

She then turned to Raven to shake her hand, as well. "And you must be the overprotective pain in the ass that's going to judge me all night long."

Raven pursed her lips and looked Lexa up and down just as Octavia did, but this one was definitely in a threatening way. It took a moment, but Raven finally relented and took her hand.

"Well, at least we know Clarke has told you about us. I was beginning to think she had forgotten all about us with how much time she's been spending with you."

"Raven," Clarke warned.

Raven shot her a look of innocence. "What? I'm just saying we haven't seen as much of you as we did last summer."

"Sorry. I guess I have been taking up a lot of her time," offered Lexa.

Raven gave her a death stare that could melt the face off the devil himself. Lexa had no idea why she was so afraid of this girl. She found herself praying that Anya would arrive soon and rescue her. There was no way Anya would let anyone intimidate her.

Raven's death glare slowly faded and turned into a smile.

"All right, enough with the scare tactics, soccer girl. Let's get some drinks in us and become besties!" She put her arm through Lexa's and pulled her toward the entrance.

Lexa was completely caught off guard. "I…uh…ok. Wait! My cousin is meeting us."

"She's late. She can meet us inside. Is she older? Can she buy us drinks?"

"I don't know…maybe?"

"Well text her and tell her to get her ass over here. We're thirsty." Raven looked back at Clarke and winked. "Some of us more than others. Sorry I'm stealing your girl for the night, princess. You'll have to make out with her on your own time."

Once inside the restaurant and in a booth towards the back, Lexa was still nervous, but for a completely different reason than before. Raven was sitting next to her going a mile a minute asking her questions while barely giving her time to answer. Clarke and Octavia managed to start their own little conversation knowing full well it was pointless to try to talk over Raven. Lexa looked across at Clarke to signal her for help, but Clarke was too engrossed in what Octavia was saying.

Suddenly, Raven was silenced when five full shot glasses were slammed down on the table.

"Did anyone order a good time? Because here I am."

Lexa had never been so happy to see her cousin.

"Anya! You made it!" She jumped up and pulled her into a hug and whispered to her. "Save me, please."

Raven's attention went from Lexa to the shot glasses to the woman who brought them and her jaw nearly dropped.

"Uh, I believe I ordered the good time. I also ordered the sexy. Nice to see you brought both. I'm Raven."

Anya raised her eyebrows and gave Raven a once-over. "Hi Raven. I'm not interested."

Clarke had to stifle a laugh and Raven shot her a look.

Anya downed a shot and nodded over to Clarke. "Well, at least someone thinks I'm funny. It's nice to finally meet you, Clarke."

"You too, Anya."

Octavia stared at the girl in awe. "I think you might be my new favorite person. No one has ever put Reyes in her place like that before. Look at her. She still can't even talk."

"Shut up, Blake. I can talk just fine."

"Ouch. Someone's bitter," teased Clarke.

Lexa nudged her cousin, trying to convey that she was trying to impress Clarke's friends. Now wasn't the time for Anya's jackassery.

Anya took the hint and grabbed a full shot glass. She handed it to Raven. "My apologies. Allow me to make it up to you. Drinks are on me. All night."

Raven drank her shot and slammed the glass down on the table. "I'd rather be on you all night."

Anya just laughed. "You really don't learn, do you kid?"

"What can I say? I'm persistent."

"You're also annoying."

"Don't worry. It'll grow on you. These two still love me." Raven gestured to Octavia and Clarke, then put her arm around Lexa. "And this one's warming up to me, aren't you?"

Lexa shrugged and took a shot. This night was going to get a lot worse before it got any better. The only thing that helped were the looks Clarke was giving her across the table the entire night. Looks that told her to just breathe and everything would be all right.

Once they were a few shots in, everybody seemed to loosen up. Clarke made her way over to Lexa's side of the table and Octavia and Raven were busy playing quarters with Anya. They were having so much fun, they almost forgot they were actually there for dinner and finally ordered some appetizers to share for the whole table.

"You look really pretty tonight, Lex." Clarke's hand made its way up underneath Lexa's shirt.

Lexa cleared her throat and tried to ignore what Clarke's touches were doing to her body.

"Thank you. So do you. I kind of feel like an asshole for not telling you earlier."

"You were nervous. So was I." Clarke leaned into her neck and sighed.

Lexa didn't drink too much more, but she did feel drunk. Completely drunk off of Clarke. The blonde's breath against her cheek, her fingers skimming Lexa's thigh, the gentle kisses she placed along Lexa's jaw and down her neck. Who needed alcohol when she had Clarke Griffin?

* * *

"Seriously, Lexa. You look so hot tonight. How do you always look so good?" Clarke could feel her words starting to slur a bit, but she trudged on, trying to convince herself and everyone else that she wasn't drunk. "I can barely keep my hands off of you."

"Yeah blondie, we can tell," replied Anya.

Raven let out a hardy laugh.

Octavia chuckled. "Thank God somebody said it."

Clarke started to pout. It wasn't her fault Lexa looked so good. The moment the girl showed up at her door in skinny blue jeans, a tight red tank top and a black leather jacket, she knew she was going to have a difficult time focusing on anything but her girlfriend. Apparently the alcohol only made it more apparent how attracted she was to her.

Anya just nudged her playfully. "I'm just kidding, darlin'." She looked over at Lexa. "She's cute when she pouts."

Lexa nodded. "That's why I always like to give her a hard time. She's the best pouter I've ever met."

Clarke huffed. "I liked it better when we were all picking on Raven."

Anya ordered another round of shots. Lexa chose to stick to water. Someone needed to be sober tonight and it's not like they would even notice she had stopped drinking a few shots back.

"A toast." Anya raised her glass. "To the girl who finally tamed the legend that is Lexa Woods."

They all downed their shots in unison as Lexa sipped her water.

Octavia looked at Lexa curiously. "Legend, huh? Any stories you have for us, Lexa?"

"Oh! Tell them the one about the cheerleader and the Porsche," exclaimed Clarke, who was having trouble maintaining her indoor voice.

"Ha! Lexa, I can't believe you had the balls to even tell Clarke that story. That was the fucking funniest thing ever."

At that moment, Lexa got up. "I need to pee." She looked at Clarke and winked playfully. "I told you that in confidence. Traitor" Then she turned her focus to Anya. "And you…shush! No embarrassing stories."

She gave Clarke a kiss and headed off to the bathroom.

"I did NOT agree to that," Anya yelled after her.

"I need to pee, too." Octavia excused herself from the table.

"Well, I guess I should escort her. She tends to get lost when she drinks too much," said Raven, as she got up to follow Octavia.

The table fell silent as Clarke and Anya were left alone.

It was Anya who decided to break the silence.

"Are they going to threaten her?"

"Probably." Clarke nodded.

"I figured. I suppose I should use this time to do the same."

"I had a feeling this was coming." Clarke did her best to act as sober as she could. She didn't want to get on Anya's bad side. She needed to be ready for whatever the girl threw at her.

"Look Clarke, I'm not going to threaten you. You seem like a really good person and I don't think you would ever intentionally hurt her."

"I wouldn't."

"I know. But Lexa's had a difficult time. So if she ever seems guarded with you, don't take it personally."

Clarke nodded as she continued listening to Anya.

"Her childhood was rough. Her parents were rarely ever home. Always taking business trips or traveling or attending social galas. And they were definitely not happy about her being gay. To the point where they won't even mention it. It's like it's a part of her that doesn't exist for them. They made her work hard and train hard and focus solely on school. The only way her dad could relate to her was her competitive attitude. She just wants to make them proud, but all they do is push her even more. I really thought she would eventually break, but she's strong. And she's proud. I really hope someday she'll be out of their grasp for good, but for some reason she just strives to make them proud. That's why she's so driven."

Clarke nodded slowly as she allowed the information to sink in.

"She'll probably kill me for telling you all this and I know it's not my place. I just care about her a lot."

"So do I."

"I can tell. I'm really glad she found you. You seem really good for her. I see the way you look at her. And knowing her, she'll probably take forever to admit it, but I can tell she really likes you."

Clarke smiled. "Actually, she already told me that."

The stunned look on Anya's face spoke volumes. "She did?"

Clarke nodded.

"Wow. She's actually coming to terms with her human emotions. Damn. You really _are_ good for her."

"I think we're good for each other. I mean, I know it's early, but I'm excited about it."

"You two are kind of adorable." Anya grabbed a few fries off the plate in front of her. "What are you going to do when she goes back to New York next week?"

Suddenly, Clarke felt very sober.

"What?"

"New York. She's going back next week. I was just wondering how you're going to handle it since you obviously can't keep your hands off each other." Anya chuckled. "I never thought I'd see my little cousin so giddy. It's so weird."

Clarke was trying to process what Anya just said. "What do you mean she's going to New York next week? Columbia doesn't start for another three weeks. Same as NYU."

Anya's smile started to fade as she realized she may have revealed something Clarke didn't know.

"She's going back for soccer. There's a two week training camp before school starts. It's really intense. Especially since she's captain this year. She didn't tell you?"

Clarke stared straight ahead, suddenly very interested in the salt shaker in front of her. She started playing with it, pushing it back and forth between her fingers.

"No. She didn't tell me."

Anya scooted closer to her. "Well, it's only a couple weeks. She probably didn't think it was a big deal since it's really not that long a time."

"Yeah." Clarke could feel her chest tighten. She could feel herself turning in to a sad drunk. And a sad, drunk Clarke is the worst kind of Clarke there is. She rarely makes an appearance, but when she does, it's never a good time.

"Clarke? Fuck, please tell me you're okay. Lexa will kill me if she found out I upset you."

"You didn't upset me, Anya. I'm okay. I'm fine. Really." She gave her a sweet smile and hoped it was good enough to mask the sadness.

* * *

Lexa walked back to the table completely flanked by Octavia and Raven on either side of her. They certainly did their job as the best friends by giving Lexa the "break her heart and I'll break your face" speech. But did they really have to be so graphic? They had her seriously questioning if they were actual serial killers.

She was thankful that they at least started joking with her afterwards and they both told her with sincere honesty that they really liked her and liked seeing Clarke this happy. That made Lexa smile.

She excitedly made her way back to the table and put her arm around Clarke.

"Sorry I took so long. Your friends wanted to have a word with me."

She felt Clarke stiffen at her touch.

"It's fine."

"Are you mad that I left you alone with Anya? She promised me she'd be good."

"No. Anya's nice. I like her a lot."

Lexa could feel something was off. Clarke wouldn't even look at her. She looked to Anya for an answer, but her cousin seemed to be really interested in her phone at the moment.

"Did she say something?"

Clarke shrugged Lexa's arm off of her shoulder and leaned over the table.

"So Octavia, how's Lincoln? Any new hot pictures to show us?"

"He's coming to visit this weekend. You'll finally get to meet him!"

Lexa sunk back in her seat as Clarke continued her conversation with Octavia. She took her phone out and texted Anya.

 **Lexa: What happened?**

 **Anya: Lex, I'm so sorry.**

 **Lexa: Again, I ask: what happened?**

Before Anya could reply, Clarke started yawning. "I'm beat. I think I'm ready to head home. You girls want to share a cab?"

Octavia gave Clarke a confused look. "Uh, you literally live next door to Lexa. And she seems pretty sober. Just go home with her and Anya."

Clarke still wouldn't look at Lexa.

"I think we're overdue for a slumber party. And I'm sure Lexa and Anya still have some catching up to do. Come on. Girl's night at Raven's!"

Lexa got up from the booth, letting Clarke out without even having to be asked.

"I'll see you later, Lexa." Clarke gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, but still wouldn't look at her. "It was really nice meeting you, Anya. This was fun."

As the other girls said their goodbyes, Clarke spent her time calling for a cab and very blatantly ignoring Lexa.

"Clarke, let me take you guys home."

"No. That's okay. Raven lives the opposite direction. We'll be fine."

Lexa could feel herself starting to break. What had happened in those five minutes she was in the bathroom?

"Clarke, please." The 'please' wasn't Lexa asking to take her home. It was asking Clarke to turn around and look at her. To talk to her. To at least acknowledge her.

But her 'please' went unanswered as Clarke left with her friends leaving Lexa ready to kill Anya for whatever it was that she said.

* * *

"I thought you had told her!"

"I was going to tell her tonight! After dinner. Jesus, Anya!"

"I'm sorry!"

Lexa continued pacing around her room. She had tried calling Clarke multiple times but it kept going straight to voice mail. She sent her a few texts as well, but she knew they would go unanswered.

Anya stayed seated on the edge of Lexa's bed scrolling through her phone.

"I fucked up. I should have told her."

"Lexa, it'll be fine. She'll be okay. She just needs to blow off some steam."

Lexa felt herself starting to panic when she thought back to how Clarke wouldn't even look at her. She looked out her window only to find Clarke's room as dark as it was ten minutes ago.

Anya was still focused on her phone while trying to calm her cousin down.

"You should get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

"How can I sleep? She wouldn't even let me touch her, Anya. I can't sleep knowing how upset she is." She continued pacing, then grabbed at her stomach. "I don't feel so good."

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"What?"

"That sick feeling you get when the person you love is mad at you."

"What?"

"Welcome to being in a relationship, Lexa. For the most part, it's awesome. And then there are moments like this."

"So this sick feeling is from being in a relationship?"

"It's from caring about someone. And I know how much you care about her. So you must be feeling pretty nauseated right now."

Lexa paused and watched as Anya texted someone.

"Could you please get off your phone? I'm in the middle of a crisis."

"Sorry." She put her phone down. "Look, I promise it will be okay."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been texting with Raven. She gave me her number. Clarke is okay. She's just upset. Raven seems to think she's more upset about you leaving than you not telling her, but it's hard to say."

"I should have told her." Lexa sat down next to her.

"I think it'll be okay. Raven seems to think it'll be okay. You just need to wait it out. Come on. Let's watch a movie or something. We have to get your mind off of this."

"Fine, but promise me if Raven texts you anything about Clarke, you'll tell me. Even if I'm asleep, wake me up."

"I promise."

* * *

Lexa was awoken by a familiar buzzing, but she wasn't exactly sure why it was so familiar. Then she realized it was her phone. She shot up out of her bed and reached for her phone. It was 6:23am. She managed to sleep a full two hours. Anya had passed out long before the first movie ended.

Lexa saw that she had three texts from Clarke. Each one sent about five minutes apart. She was terrified to open them, but knew she had to.

 **Clarke: I'm home safe. Couldn't sleep at Raven's so I left.**

 **Clarke: Your room is dark. It's weird.**

 **Clarke: When you wake up, we need to talk. Come over when you can.**

Lexa's heart stopped as she read those words. 'We need to talk.' She was new at this whole relationship stuff, but she knew those were not good words to hear. Or read.

Knowing there was no way she'd be able to go back to sleep, she threw on some shorts and a t-shirt and walked over to Clarke's house. Her mom's car wasn't there, so she knew Clarke was alone. She made her way up the stairs and took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in."

She heard a small voice telling her to come in, but it couldn't be Clarke's. It sounded so unfamiliar. Then she heard someone sniffling.

She opened the door to find Clarke sitting on the floor with her back leaning against her bed. Her eyes were red and she was wiping tears away from her eyes. The sight nearly killed Lexa. She fell to the ground in front of Clarke and hugged her as tight as she could.

"I'm so sorry. Oh my God, Clarke. I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I fucked up. I know I fucked up. I'm sorry."

Clarke's face was buried in Lexa's shirt. She could feel the wetness from her tears soaking through it and hoped that if she held her tight enough, the tears would somehow stop.

Clarke shook her head and Lexa's heart sank.

"Please, baby. Don't cry. I'm so sorry." She could feel a lump building in her throat. Her eyes were starting to water, but she refused to let a single tear out. She hadn't cried in years. She wasn't about to start now.

Clarke just continued to shake her head and mumbled something into Lexa's shirt.

"What?"

Clarke pulled her face away and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I said stop apologizing."

"But I..."

"No. You don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. I mean, I wish you had told me-"

"I was going to. I swear."

"I know. I was just in shock. Anya threw a lot of information at me all at once and I think I just panicked in a way. And I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm so sorry, Lex. I couldn't sleep knowing how upset you were."

"How did you know-"

"Anya told Raven."

"Right. Of course." Lexa moved to sit down next to Clarke, their shoulders touching, but nothing more.

"Raven and Octavia spent most of the night pretty much telling me what an idiot I'm being and that I was acting like an asshole when we left the restaurant."

"Really? They said that?"

Clarke nodded, sniffling. "Yeah. They really like you. And they couldn't understand why I was being such a jerk."

"Because I should have told you I was leaving. I really am sorry that I didn't tell you. I guess I don't really know how to do this. I've never been in a relationship before and I'm trying so hard not to fuck it up that I lose sight of the little things that are equally important. It really didn't occur to me to tell you about it until last night. I really was going to tell you."

"I believe you. Raven and Octavia were right. I was a complete asshole. I shouldn't have done that. You deserve so much better than that. Especially after all you've been through."

Lexa turned to look at Clarke. "What do you mean after all I've been through?"

Clarke breathed a deep sigh. "Anya told me some stuff. About your parents."

"Oh I am really, really going to kill her dead."

"Don't be mad at her. She was just trying to look out for you. She wanted to make sure I wasn't going to hurt you. And I told her I wouldn't and then I went and did it anyway."

Lexa leaned her head on Clarke's shoulder. "So you're not mad at me?"

"God, no. I am going to miss you, though."

"Well, we still have some time. I'm not leaving until next week."

Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Please forgive me."

"Done. You didn't even have to ask." She leaned over and kissed Clarke's reddened nose, then leaned her head on her shoulder once more. They stayed like that for a while, just sitting in silence and breathing each other in. Lexa felt overwhelmed, but in the best way. This is what forgiveness feels like. This is what trust feels like. This is what love feels like. And she had no idea how she had gone so long without it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Clarke." Lexa panted the blonde's name as her eyes clenched shut, unable to control her body because of the things Clarke was doing to it. "Fuck."

Her breathing sped up when she opened her eyes again and watched the girl on top of her grind against her. Clarke was clad only in her bra and underwear, but had somehow managed to get Lexa completely naked. The brunette had no idea how it even happened.

"We have to stop." Lexa could barely even speak at this point.

"Okay," replied Clarke, who showed no signs of stopping.

Lexa was losing her mind just from feeling how wet Clarke was. Her panties were soaked. She could feel the evidence on her stomach. She watched as Clarke got herself more and more worked up.

"We...fuck...we have dinner reservations," Lexa protested.

Clarke nodded. "Okay."

But she didn't slow her movements at all and Lexa was starting to lose her willpower. She grabbed Clarke's hips and pulled her down closer, raising her own hips to match Clarke's rhythm. She knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"Shit, you're so hot." Lexa husked. "But babe, we're going to miss dinner."

This time, her protests finally worked. Clarke stopped and Lexa immediately regretted it. The blonde looked at her quizzically.

"Lexa?"

She swallowed thickly. "Yeah?"

"You leave to go back to Columbia in twelve hours. You're naked underneath me. I'm nearly naked on top of you. And I have every intention of making you scream my name so you can remember how well I fucked you while you're thinking about me every night during soccer training camp. And you're concerned about making our dinner reservations?"

Lexa bit her lower lip and looked up at her girlfriend.

"Well, when you put it that way, I sound bat shit crazy." She leaned up and rested on her elbows. "But I had a really romantic night planned."

Clarke leaned down and kissed along her jawline.

"This isn't romantic?"

Lexa's eyes fluttered as she indulged in the feeling of Clarke's lips on her skin.

"This is everything. I just...I wanted tonight to be special."

Clarke started grinding against her once more.

"This isn't special?"

Lexa groaned and started putting her hands all over Clarke.

"It's definitely the most special thing on the planet at this moment. But I had the whole night planned out."

Clarke shrugged. "Plans change. You can wine and dine me when I get back to New York. But tonight, I refuse to let you out of this bed."

Lexa swallowed hard at the implication and finally relented. "You're the boss."

Clarke smiled down at her. "Right now, I am."

"So what was this about me screaming your name and making me think of you every night for the next two weeks?"

"We'll miss our reservations," teased Clarke.

"Fuck the reservations."

She stared up at her girlfriend in awe as deep blue eyes turned a darker shade and looked upon Lexa in the most seductive, predatory way. And her throat went completely dry as she watched Clarke reach behind her back and remove her bra. Her mouth hung open as she stared unabashedly as her Clarke's glorious breasts.

"You're ogling."

Lexa kept her focus on her girlfriend's chest. "I'm not even sorry."

"You really like my boobs, don't you?"

Lexa nodded and Clarke pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Well then, I should probably put them to good use." Clarke slid down Lexa's body, teasing her tongue along her stomach on the way down. She stopped and slid her underwear off before turning her attention back to Lexa. She smirked as she started playing with her breasts and Lexa's eyes went wide.

Clarke started massaging her right breast, pinching her nipple until it was stiff and hard. She then scooted back a little more and positioned herself between Lexa's legs. On instinct, Lexa spread her legs, intrigued by Clarke's position. She lifted her head to get a better view.

"Wha...what are you doing?"

Clarke didn't answer. Her chest hovered over Lexa's wet center as she guided her breast toward her core. Lexa nearly lost consciousness once she realized what Clarke was doing and she became almost delirious the moment Clarke's hardened nipple came into contact with her clit.

"Holy fuck!" Lexa felt a jolt and immediately bucked her hips up, trying to get more friction against Clarke's generous breast. She locked eyes with the blue-eyed girl as Clarke moved her nipple around her clit in tight circles and she simply lost it.

"Jesus Christ, Clarke! Fuck!" She threw her head back, unable to stifle her loud moans.

As Clarke continued rocking into her, Lexa could already tell she was close to coming. It would normally embarrass her, but this was so hot and it felt so good, she couldn't bring herself to care. She felt Clarke guide her breast down toward her entrance and Lexa's body was practically flailing. As she heard the sound of her juices running all over Clarke's luscious tit, she felt a fresh gush coating the blonde's nipple. She reached out to grab onto something. Anything. One hand clenched the sheets while the other cupped her own breast as her fingers pinched and rolled over her nipple. Her hips started bucking wildly and Clarke was struggling to control it. It didn't matter much, however, because Lexa was about to explode.

"Fuck, Clarke. What are you doing to me? This is...this is...fuck...I can't..."

She didn't think this moment could get any hotter, but she was wrong. Because just as she could feel her impending orgasm, Clarke must have known she was close. Because at that moment, she lowered her head and angled it just right. Just as Clarke's nipple met her clit once more, Lexa suddenly felt Clarke's tongue lapping at her clit at the exact same time. She had never felt anything like it.

She was beyond words at this point. Only sounds were coming out of her, almost like a foreign language.

"Jok. Nou hod op," panted Lexa. "Skrish. Nou hod op. Yu sou laik krei os ai hodnes."

She had no idea what she had just muttered. But the feeling of Clarke's tongue and nipple massaging her clit at the same time was life-altering for Lexa and she came hard while screaming Clarke's name. It was a song. It was a plea. It was a prayer that this feeling would never end. And just when she thought she was finally starting to come down, a second wave hit her as Clarke continued the assault on her clit. She grabbed Clarke's hair and pulled her closer, practically humping her face. She was shameless. She simply didn't care how desperate she seemed. Her body was in control and she had never felt this high in her life. She came again with a strangled cry. It was a while before her body could calm down.

Clarke was right. There was no way she wasn't going to fantasize about this moment every single night.

Lexa collapsed back on the bed, a sweaty heap. Her hair was matted to her forehead as she tried to focus on her shaky breathing. She thought she was going to pass out for a minute, but she finally got her breathing under control.

She still couldn't form words.

An equally sweaty Clarke wordlessly crawled her way back up Lexa and whispered in her ear.

"Suck on my tits, baby. Please."

If Lexa had any semblance of sanity left, it was completely gone after hearing Clarke's request. She watched with pure delight as Clarke lowered her breast to her mouth. The one that had just been inside her. She hungrily lapped at it with her tongue, feeling the slickness and tasting herself on it. Clarke's moaning only spurred her on more. She couldn't believe how much of her essence had dripped all over Clarke's breast, but licking it off of her was by far the most erotic thing Lexa had ever experienced.

She moved her mouth over to Clarke's other breast, paying it equal attention. She was definitely going to miss this over the next couple weeks.

Clarke groaned with pleasure and started grinding down on Lexa's thigh. Lexa could tell she was completely dripping. Who could blame her after what just happened? It was beyond hot.

She moved her hand down between them and slid her fingers through Clarke's wet folds, gasping at how soaked she was.

"I'm not gonna last long," admitted Clarke.

Lexa nodded and plunged two fingers inside of her. Clarke lurched forward moaning erotically as she started fucking Lexa's long, slender fingers. Lexa could tell Clarke was already close, so she curled them inside of her, reaching the spot that makes Clarke lose control. The blonde started thrusting faster, her walls gripping Lexa's fingers tightly.

Lexa knew she would never, ever get used to this. She would never get tired of fucking Clarke. She would never get used to the girl writhing on top of her, or underneath her or with Lexa's head between her legs. There was no one on this planet who had ever made her feel so alive. So she watched with wonder in her eyes as the girl on top of her came apart at the touch of her fingers, then collapsed on top of her. The hot liquid coating her fingers was way too tempting, so Lexa gave in, licking her fingers clean and loving the taste of Clarke.

The blonde buried her face in Lexa's neck, inhaling the scent of sweat and sex.

"I'm going to miss you," she admitted quietly.

Lexa ran her fingers along her back, soothing the girl. "It's only two weeks. It'll go by fast."

"It'll probably be more than that. I have to get settled in and you'll have soccer practice."

"I'm seeing you the day you come to New York. I wouldn't miss it for anything. I'll help you move in to your dorm. Or I'll bring you lunch. Or whatever you want. Even if I only see you for a few seconds. It'll be worth it."

Clarke curled up into her, quite satisfied with Lexa's response.

"Clarke?"

"Hmm?"

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I don't know. It just kind of came to me in the moment. I had no idea if it would work."

"It definitely worked. I can honestly say that was the first time I had ever gotten off by someone fucking me with their tits."

"I didn't know if you would like it."

"I'm currently lying in a very large wet spot on the sheets. I think it's pretty obvious that I liked it. I've seriously never been so attracted to someone before." She circled her fingers along Clarke's shoulder blade. "And it's not just that. I mean, you turn me on like no one else ever has, but you're so much more than the best sex I've ever had. You're...special. You're beautiful and so smart and sweet and funny. You make me laugh, even when you don't mean to. And you make me feel like it's okay to just be myself around you. You make me feel brave." She took a deep breath and kissed Clarke's shoulder. "I think I...I mean, I know...I'm just...I'm really glad I found you."

She chastised herself for chickening out. Especially after telling Clarke she makes her feel brave. And while that was true, she still felt it might be too soon to divulge what she wanted to say.

She felt Clarke's body go completely limp as she relaxed into her.

"I'm glad I found you, too." Clarke sighed with contentment as she pulled herself even closer to Lexa. They stayed like that until falling asleep, only to wake up an hour later for multiple rounds before falling back to sleep again. The next morning, Lexa left to go back to New York.

* * *

The following week, Clarke, Octavia and Raven found themselves at a party thrown by Harper, a friend of theirs from high school. It was a reunion of sorts with a lot of their old high school friends getting drunk and talking about their college experiences.

The party was well under way and after multiple drinks and some dancing, Clarke was in the middle of a very intense game of beer pong. She was concentrating on making the next shot when Raven, who was on the opposing team, tried to psyche her out.

"You can do it, Clarke. Just try not to picture your hot girlfriend naked on top you and you'll be just fine."

At that, Clarke launched the ball right at Raven's head.

"Raven, shut up!"

"Wait, what's this about a girlfriend?" asked Bellamy.

"I think she said 'hot' girlfriend. Details, Griffin," demanded Monroe, who was Raven's beer pong partner.

"There's nothing to tell." Clarke felt her face turning red. She couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or from the alcohol, but it was most likely from both.

"Oh, there's LOTS to tell," informed Clarke's beer pong partner. "Clarke fell for the girl next door."

She turned to her friend with faux outrage. "Et tu, Octavia?"

By now, a few of them gathered around her trying to pry out information. Raven and Octavia were the ones providing the most details, but kept them vague enough so as not to upset their friend. As much as they loved to tease Clarke, they respected her enough to keep her secrets.

"All I'm gonna say is she's crazy hot and Clarke grins like an idiot whenever they're texting." Raven went back to the game, trying to sink the ball in one of the remaining cups.

"Clarke, you're really not gonna give us details? We're all drunk. Chances are most of us won't even remember what you tell us!" Monty tried to grill her for more information.

Clarke's face was on fire. She wasn't really upset, but she certainly wasn't prepared to divulge all the intimate details of her new relationship with people she had barely seen in the last two years.

She simply shrugged. "Her name's Lexa. She plays soccer at Columbia. She's really sweet. And I kind of like her. A lot. More than I've ever liked anyone." She cast a glance over to Finn, who was a part of the group, but noticeably absent from the conversation. She offered a shy smile. "Sorry, Finn."

He just laughed it off. "Hey, how can I compete with a hot soccer player? No contest."

"Why isn't anyone asking Octavia about her new boyfriend?" Clarke tried to turn the tables on her friend.

"Because she posts about him constantly on Facebook and Instagram. We know all about Lincoln," replied Harper.

"A little too much," muttered Bellamy, begrudgingly.

Clarke and Octavia simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"I need to pee." Clarke excused herself and went to find the nearest bathroom. Once she found it and closed the door behind her, she called Lexa, just wanting to hear her voice. She knew it would go straight to voice mail. With the long practices she's been having, it was nearly impossible for her to wake up once she was passed out.

"Hey Lex, it's me." Clarke tried to disguise her drunkenness, but still found herself slurring a bit. "I know we already said goodnight before you went to bed. I just wanted to call and say I miss you. Ow!" Clarke somehow managed to stumble towards the door and slammed her hip into the doorknob. "Sorry. The door hit me. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I've been thinking about you. Naked. Well, actually I've been thinking about how hot you probably look in your soccer uniform. I haven't even seen you wear it, but I know you look hot in it. And then I thought about you naked. In the locker room. And I'm there, too. Fucking you against the lockers." She paused for a minute. "I forgot what my point was. I'm sorry. I'm really drunk. You're hot and I miss you and you're cute. Bye!"

She hung up before she could do any further damage. She knew she'd get a phone call teasing her tomorrow morning.

* * *

The girls crashed at Clarke's house that night. Well, technically, it was morning since they dragged themselves home around 3am. Octavia, being the most sober one, had to be the party mom and pulled them out of the taxi when it pulled up to Clarke's, then guided them up to her room.

Seven hours later, Clarke woke up with a pounding headache, still in her clothes from the night before. Raven and Octavia were both snoring next to her on the bed. She put her head under her pillow to try to drown out the noise and the light. Then, she remembered.

"Oh God."

She shot straight up remembering the message she left Lexa last night. The other girls stirred a bit, but neither of them woke up. Clarke grabbed her phone and noticed a missed call and multiple texts from Lexa. She braced herself for relentless teasing as she opened the first text.

Lexa: "So you miss me, huh? Well, I suppose I miss you, too."

Clarke smiled and read the next message.

Lexa: "You are so fucking adorable. Especially when you're drunk. Sorry I wasn't there to take care of you."

She noticed the next few texts were pictures, so she opened the first one.

Lexa: "Since you were bitching about not having seen me in my uniform, here you go."

Clarke grinned widely at the photo. It was Lexa in the locker room wearing her soccer uniform, all sweaty and leaning up against the lockers. It was obviously taken after a grueling practice.

Yup, just as she suspected, the soccer uniform was a major turn-on.

She clicked on the next photo and nearly dropped her phone.

Lexa: "Since I know you have a thing for my abs..."

She was in her sports bra and soccer shorts, holding her jersey in her hand, seemingly laughing at somebody to the right of the camera. Her abs were glistening with sweat and perfectly defined.

Lexa: "My teammates were making fun of me. I may or may not have played your voice mail for some of them. Don't get mad. They all thought it was adorable, too. Then I showed them your picture and they pretty much encouraged this little photo shoot. They said to keep a girl as hot as you, I have to keep you wanting more."

Clarke laughed to herself. If she ever met Lexa's teammates, she would certainly have to get past the embarrassment of her drunken call.

Without even thinking, she clicked on the next photo and she nearly choked on her own breath. She tried to stifle the noise so as not to wake up her friends. Her eyes went wide and she couldn't tear them away from the photo that appeared on her phone.

It was a selfie of Lexa completely naked standing against the lockers. She could tell the other girl worked hard to get the perfect angle because Clarke could see everything perfectly. She read the caption.

Lexa: "To add to your fantasy of fucking me up against the lockers. Don't worry. I waited for everyone to leave before I took this. Call me when you're up. I'd love to hear your voice, party girl."

Clarke stared at the photo, completely mesmerized. She glanced up and looked through her window at Lexa's old room, which was now dark and had been for the past week.

She sighed to herself. "Six more days."

She was excited to get back to New York knowing what was waiting for her when she returned.


End file.
